El Pequeño Host
by Black-Cherry24
Summary: Después de más de un año:¡Actualizado!
1. ¡Contraproducente!

Este fic **NO** es **MIO**, le pertenece a **GoGothGirl** esta es la traducción de su fic "The Little Host"...

**EL PEQUEÑO HOST**

"Conversaciones"

'Pensamientos'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1 - ¡Contraproducente! **

"No conseguirías ningún mérito durmiendo conmigo, Kyoya-sempai" Dijo Fujioka Haruhi con su mirada clavada en los sagaces ojos de ónice. Ootori Kyoya se hizo hacia atrás y miro fijamente esos orbes chocolate.

Él sonrió.

"Tienes razón" Kyoya se alejo lentamente de Haruhi y tomó sus lentes. Para ponerlos sobre el puente de su nariz, se puso a analizar sobre lo que había estado apunto de hacer segundos atrás.

Ahí estaba Haruhi, en su pequeño camisón rosa. Dicho camisón se adhería a su cuerpo de manera agradable, mostrando todas sus curvas femeninas. El título de "Señorita copa A" que la habían dado los gemelos, ciertamente no le hacía justicia, noto Kyoya. Se preguntó si ellos la llamarían así, si la vieran en aquel divino camisón.

Esperen un segundo. _¿Divino¿Curvas? _Algo no estaba bien.

Hay muchas cosas estúpidas que Kyoya había hecho, pero jamás tendría la decencia de admitir. Pero lo que haría esa noche era por mucho la cosa más estúpida. Y _¿por qué _en nombre de todos lo santos Haruhi no protestó? Ella podría haberlo detenido. Ella podría haber gritado o patearlo en... o_ algo!_

Él se fijo otra vez en Haruhi sobre la cama, la única cosa en su mente era su conciencia gritando la traición a su mejor amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi estaba escandalizada. No estaba furiosa. No eso no... Ella estaba asustada… Sí y confundida… O mejor aún, estaba escandalizada, furiosa, asustada _y_ confundida. La gente siempre se siente culpable cuando algo malo pasa. Es un hecho sabido.

'¿Por qué no lo detuve¡Era más que capaz para hacerlo! Inclusive si el no se hubiera detenido. Aún podía haber gritado, o patearlo o bueno… _algo.'_

'¿POR QUÉ?'

Pero entonces, no es suficiente sentir la culpa solo. Por lo tanto la persona que perfecta para compartirla, es su compañero/a de crimen.

'¿Pero, qué lo había llevado a hacerle eso en primer lugar¡Pensé haber dejado claro que él no tenia nada que ganar!'

'¿Pero, él escucho?' Sus ojos lanzaron una mirada al brazo que la mantenía como rehén.

'Aparentemente NO'

A Haruhi le habría gustado más que nada permanecer ahí y esperar a que Kyoya despertara, y así poder matarlo. Pero la razón pateó como flash la imagen del resto del Host Club a su mente. Ya era bastante malo, esa pequeña maldita cosa que habían hecho. Por lo tanto ella no necesitaba a cinco adolescentes molestos señalándola para empeorarlo más.

Lentamente y con cuidado, levanto el brazo de Kyoya de su cintura pero hizo una pausa cuando él se movió. Su brazo atrapo a Haruhi y se puso cómodo alrededor de su cintura otra vez. Haruhi parpadeo. ¿Cómo se supone que ella iba a salir del cuarto si Kyoya subconscientemente se rehúsa a dejarla ir y tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando se acurruco sobre su piel (sonrojo) _desnuda_? Su sonrisa era tan linda que casi la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Casi.

Suspirando, levanto el brazo que estaba dos veces más apretado que antes en su cintura y escucho un gemido de protesta. Ahora, ya libre de su prisión, exploro el cuarto buscando su ropa. La manera en que todo estaba disperso, la llevo a pensar que _si _había protestado después de todo.

'O' su mente comenzó a decir 'Lo había animado bastante para romperlo todo. Eso explicaría porque todo estaba hecho un desastre'

Haruhi sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para despejarse del no muy consolador pensamiento. No había manera de que ella lo animara a hacer un acto tan ridículo y tonto.

'¿O sería posible?'

En tiempo record recogió su ropa y silenciosamente abrió la puerta. Cuando ella se deslizó hacia fuera, el frio viento de la mañana entró al cuarto, Kyoya abrió sus ojos y los fijó en la puerta que se cerraba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi se sentó en la mesa y comió su desayuno lo más tranquila que pudo. Una difícil prueba, cuando hay cinco chicos hiperactivos en el comedor, bien cuatro sin contar a Mori que mantenía un ojo sobre su comida y otro sobre su primo.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y Haruhi se puso tensa. Aún podía oír los suaves pasos a pesar de la conmoción que estaba en progreso. La silla vacía a su derecha fue tomada por un nuevo comensal. Y cuando él se acerco las tostadas sus miradas se cruzaron por un nanosegundo antes de que ellos las desviaran con la cara sonrojada.

Nadie en el comedor pareció notar la incomodidad entre los dos adolescentes. Algo bueno, en opinión de Kyoya. De otra manera, él tendría muchas preguntas que contestar. Las miradas que Mori le lanzaba ya eran lo suficientemente malas, muchas gracias.

Haruhi terminó su desayuno, se disculpo y salió por las puertas, dejando cinco caras atontadas y una positivamente culpable.

"Neh Kyo-chan ¿Por qué estas presionando así la tostada?" Los ojos de Kyoya fueron del agujero en la tostada a Honey que se había recuperado del shock de ver a Haruhi huir del cuarto. "Ya sé quieres chocolate ¿verdad?, Bun-Bun y yo iremos a traerte un poco¿si?"

Kyoya forzó una sonrisa que lo habría hecho acreedor a un oscar. "No, gracias Honeye-sempai. Es sólo que no tengo hambre, supongo. Ahora discúlpenme ya que tengo que hacer el equipaje."

Y salió por la puerta en una perfecta imitación de Haruhi.

"¿Qué había de malo en la tostada?" Pregunto Honey. Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru y Tamaki sólo se encogieron de hombros.

Kyoya sabía que el tenía que enfrentarla tarde o temprano, pero prefería que fuese tarde en vez de temprano. Mala suerte, porque choco con Haruhi después de su poco ceremoniosa salida del comedor.

"Kyo—Kyoya-sempai"

'Ah diablos'

"Uh, Haruhi, buenos días"

'¿Buenos días¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir?'

"Um, si. Lo es. Un buen día, quiero decir"

'Bien, puedes hacer esto. Sólo discúlpate…'

"Yo uh…"

'Eso es, sólo dile que lamentas que tus miserables hormonas consiguieran sacar lo mejor de ti'

"¿Si?"

'¡Sólo dilo ya!'

"Dejaste esto en mi cuarto, cuando te marchaste esta mañana" Él dejo ver, un pasador en la palma de su mano.

'Oh, bien hecho, genio'

La cara de Haruhi enrojeció y tomó la cosa rosada de la mano de Kyoya. Si ella midiera el momento en un _torpe-mómetro_ probablemente éste marcaría 10.

"Uh… gracias"

Y esa fue la única cosa que los muy-tímidos-adolescentes dijeron el uno al otro por el resto del día. Una cosa fácil de hacer, considerando que el ruido hecho en el viaje de regreso a casa era más que suficiente para cubrir su silencio.

Pero... cosas tan malas no pueden quedarse calladas por –poco ó- mucho tiempo.

_**Continuará...**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a **GoGothGirl** por dejarme traducir este fic.

Bueno… qué opinan? Espero sus comentarios y críticas acerca de la traducción


	2. El problema de Haruhi

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ..._

Este fic **NO **es **MIO**, le pertenece a **GoGothGirl**...

**EL PEQUEÑO HOST**

"Conversaciones"

'Pensamientos'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2 – El problema de Haruhi –**

Haruhi estaba en la Sala de Música 3 con al menos media docena de chicas tras ella. Charlaban de forma animada mientras la mente de Haruhi se encontraba en algún otro lugar. Sólo asentía y decía 'hmm' en los momentos apropiados. Sin embargo no podía concentrase mucho desde hacía pocas semanas. Tres para ser exactos.

Tres semanas.

Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado. Tres semanas desde su viaje a la playa. Tres semanas desde la vergonzosa y estúpida cosa que ella y Kyoya hicieron. Haruhi suspiro y bajo su taza de té con una expresión ligeramente molesta en la cara.

"¿Haruhi-kun¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Huh?" Los ojos de Haruhi fueron rápidamente de su taza de té a una de las chicas. "Ah, si. Estoy bien, gracias. Es sólo que he estado estudiando toda la noche y… bueno,"

"¡Comprendo, Haruhi-kun es muy dedicado en sus estudios!"

Haruhi les dio su mejor sonrisa y las chicas suspiraron pestañeando de manera seductora. Ella se estremeció y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, cuando las chicas comenzaron a hablar otra vez. Había estado teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esas cosas últimamente. Es como si supiera que algo malo-realmente malo- está a punto de pasar.

Tenía la grave sensación de que 'algo' podía pasar, así que naturalmente lo estaba ignorando por el bien de su salud. No había manera de que 'algo' pudiera pasar. No TAN rápido. Es verdad, había estado echando de menos 'esa época del mes' dos semanas antes. Pero eso no significa lo que ella creía que significa. Podía ser solamente el estrés que presionaba a sus hormonas a actuar de manera anormal esta semana. Nada de que preocuparse por ahora.

"¿Haruhi-kun¿Estás escuchando?"

"¿Hum? Lo siento¿dijiste algo?" Haruhi movió sus ojos de la ventana y una vez más, encaro a las muchachas. Ella NECESITABA concentrarse un poco más la próxima vez.

"Pregunté, si Haruhi-kun podría enseñarme Biología cuando tuviese tiempo libre"

"Ah claro. De verdad, de verdad lamento mi descortesía, señoritas. Parece que estoy un poco distraído hoy."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Ella se ve distraída hoy'

Kyoya estaba sentado en un confortable sofa en una esquina de la habitación, observando a los Hosts. A Haruhi más que a los otros.

'Pero no puedo culparla por eso¿verdad?'

Tres semanas. Tres dolorosas y torpes semanas. Si ellos no se hablaban alguien se vería a obligado a averiguar. Y Dios les ayude si ese alguien era Tamaki. Era obvio que el chico rubio es algo así como… cercano a Haruhi. Lo que el presidente del club sentía por ella podría ser más bien un encaprichamiento. Pero aún así… Tamaki no era exactamente la persona más fácil de leer. En un minuto puede ser un rubio tonto y al siguiente una persona seria.

A decir verdad tan interesado, como para averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de Tamaki, No, Kyoya no tenía en absoluto el deseo para ser el señuelo. Ni el objeto de la ira del Rey. Los ojos de Kyoya pasaron de Tamaki a Haruhi que parecía encontrar la ventana bastante interesante.

'Supongo que realmente debería disculparme. Tener a Haruhi distraída no es bueno para el negocio'

Una razón egoísta para pedir perdón a una persona, pero al menos tenía la decencia de hacerlo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"¡Las veremos mañana señoritas!"

El Host Club despidió a sus invitadas después de una agotadora sesión, una que implicaba a un Tamaki intimidado, un Honey demasiado hiperactivo, a un par de gemelos con su último acto de "amor fraternal" y un muy cremoso pastel de fresa que no terminó en ningún otro lugar que no fuera la boca de Honey.

"¡Haru-chan!"

Haruhi volteó justo a tiempo para ver a un Honey con exceso de azúcar, haciendo una loca carrera hacia ella antes de abrazarse a sus piernas.

"Haru-chan, Usa-chan piensa que te ves muy triste hoy. ¿Haru-chan estas bien?"

" Uh…" Haruhi lanzó una mirada suplicante a Mori mientras trataba de zafar sus piernas de los brazos de Honey. "Estoy bien. Sólo un poco distraída, es todo" Y justo cuando estaba casi libre del mayor, pero más pequeño de los Host, otro par de brazos se deslizaron alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazaron como si fuera un osito de peluche.

"¡Ah, Haruhi¡Papi no puede que creer que no se dio cuenta antes!" Los ojos de Tamaki brillaron con lágrimas y miró a la muchacha atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho. "¡Yo estaba tan ocupado divirtiéndome que olvidé a mi propia hija!"

"Tamaki-senpai, aprecio tu preocupación, pero por favor alejate de mí"

"Parece que Haruhi finalmente se ha molestado con usted, Señor" Hikaru y Kaoru sonrieron con satisfacción cuando comenzaron su 'Operación de Tortura al Rey'

"¿No siempre está siendo molestada por él, querido hermano?" preguntó Kaoru, asegurando que su voz fuera oída en todo el cuarto.

"Creo que tienes razón, Kaoru. ¿No es así Haruhi?" Haruhi simplemente cabeceó en asentimiento y se soltó del abrazo sofocante de Tamaki. Éste dio un grito de angustia y entró en modo de depresión.

"Pero sabes" Hikaru la llevó a un lado del habitación y dijo con voz baja "Realmente CAUSASTE un pequeño disturbio allí atrás"

"Sí. Más del habitual Tamaki-está-tan-molesto-que-su-molestía-atravesó-media-habitación-sólo-para-intimidarme" Kaoru unió su brazo con el de Haruhi y la miró con genuina preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Ya me oyeron, solamente estoy... distraída" Ella trató de soltar su brazo, pero falló cuando Hikaru unió el suyo con el otro de ella.

"¡Nuh-uh. Estás preocupada por algo!"

"¡No, no lo estoy! Ya les dije, yo solamente..." Haruhi sintió sus piernas temblar involuntariamente y se balanceó un poco. Los gemelos la sujetaron más fuerte, cuando su mundo empezó a girar como loco. Ella se sintió mareada, pero recuperó la calma cuando Hikaru tiró de su brazo un poco.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar, se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando. Cada uno con una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y asombro. Pero había sólo un par de los ojos que tenian un poco de culpa en ellos. Por suerte, fue ocultado bajo su barrera de cristal.

"¿…Haruhi?" La voz de Hikaru era apenas un susurro ya que él y su gemelo la habían ayudado, estaban cerca de ella.

De repente sintiendo calor alrededor del cuello, Haruhi firme pero de manera gentil, quitó sus brazos del agarre de los gemelos. "Yo uh, mejor me marcho"

" Haruhi…" Haruhi esquivó a Tamaki cuando él intentó tocar su frente. "Estoy bien, Tamaki-senpai. "

"Haru-chan, Usa-chan piensa que deberías descansar. ¿Ne, Taka-chan?" Honey estiró el cuello para tener una mejor visión de la cara de su primo. Tan tranquilo como siempre, Mori siempre sabe cuando algo esta mal. Y viendo a Haruhi así, pensó que definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Como toda respuesta, asintió.

"¡No, de verdad¡Estoy bien! Realmente creo debería irme, ya" Haruhi tomó sus libros, todo el tiempo estuvo consciente de que los muchachos la miraban fijamente.

" Haruhi."

Haruhi se congeló.

_Kyoya_

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?"

Haruhi se asustó, pero no pudo dejar de notar la preocupación en su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba? no había absolutamente nada para estar asustada¿verdad? Verdaaad.

"No, gracias Kyoya-senpai. Estaré bien" Incapaz de estar un minuto más ahí, Haruhi escapó del Salón de Música 3 y salió corriendo hacia la farmacia más cercana.

------------------------------------------------------

**Como dice la autora, esté capítulo explica el título P**

**Próximo capítulo: El GRAN problema de Kyo-chan & Haru-chan**

**¿Qué molesta a Haruhi¿Se disculpará Kyoya al fin¿La furia de Haruhi será la causante de la muerte de Kyoya?**

**Por cierto, trataré de actualizar cada semana **


	3. El GRAN problema de Kyochan & Haruchan

Este fic **NO **es **MIO**, le pertenece a **GoGothGirl**...

**EL PEQUEÑO HOST**

"Conversaciones"

'Pensamientos'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se hacía tarde y él lo sabía. No era ningún maldito, porque justo ahora, lo único por lo que estaba preocupado, era: Haruhi. O mejor dicho, su posible condición y el impacto que causaría en él.

Sabía que no debía haberla asustado de esa forma. Debería haber dejado a Tamaki hacerlo a su manera. Pero¿escucho cuando Tamaki se lo advirtió? Noooooo. Él tenía que TOMAR el problema en sus manos. Y miren donde lo tenía.

Se estaba preocupando por algo que no estaba confirmado aún.

Pero… y si, sí? No habían tomado exactamente precauciones como se supone que deberían haber hecho. No es como si fuera su culpa o algo parecido. Fue totalmente inesperado. El plan sólo era asustarla, no… no…

¡Maldición!

No podía decirlo sin que su estomago hiciera _backflips. _Algo estaba realmente mal con Haruhi y sabía que ese algo tenía que ver con él. A pesar de eso, aún pensaba que había muchas más explicaciones del por qué Haruhi actuaba de la manera en que lo había hecho ese día.

Ella podría sólo estar enferma. O distraída, como dijo. Podía ser el resultado de quedarse estudiando hasta tarde cada noche. Pero sin importar cuantos motivos tratara Kyoya de pensar, había siempre ahí una pequeña razón que evitaba a toda costa.

'Esto no esta funcionando'

Kyoya se levantó de su asiento en una de las bancas del parque de la escuela y sacudió el polvo de su pantalón. Una acción más nerviosa que higiénica.

'La única manera de descubrirlo es ir a verla por mi mismo'

Sacando su teléfono, llamó a su limosina y espero en la puerta de la escuela.

'No puede ser tan de malo. Probablemente ella esta enferma o algo así. Me disculparé y pretenderé que no paso nada.'

Cosa fácil considerando el hecho de que pretender que no paso nada era lo ÚNICO que habían hecho desde hace tres semanas. Es decir, si ignoramos las noches de desvelo que el chico había estado teniendo. Probablemente estaba escuchando a su conciencia por primera vez en años.

Estaba seguro de que de ninguna manera se sentiría mal si fuera cualquier otra chica. Pero el problema era que Haruhi no era _cualquier _otra chica. Ella era un Host y (¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlo?) su amiga. Los amigos no terminan en una cama durante las vacaciones. En especial '_no' _sin sus ropas.

Kyoya fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido del claxon del auto llegó a sus oídos.

'Probablemente no sea nada'

El chofer soltó su cinturón para abrir la puerta a Kyoya, pero se detuvo cuando su joven amo lo hizo por si mismo.

'Incluso si _es_ algo… bueno ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

Ah… las siempre famosas últimas palabras.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haruhi estaba sentada mirando la nada, aún aturdida por su descubrimiento. No podía creer como el trabajo de toda su vida se había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había trabajado muy duro para estar donde se encontraba ahora. Había pasado demasiado para alcanzar lo que había buscado desde la secundaria. Se había mantenido en el Host Club trabajando. Pero ahora… ahora todo era en vano. No había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir a esto de una pieza.

Primero, tendría que pensar en su padre. Después, estaban sus compañeros de escuela. Peor aún, estaba el Host Club también. Ella se preocupaba por cada persona en ese club como si fueran su familia. ¿Qué pensarían si descubrieran que uno de ellos los había traicionado?

'Traición es una palabra fuerte'

Haruhi dejo caer su vista de la inexpresiva pared para observar amenazadoramente el pequeño _stick_ que estaba sobre la mesa. Si las miradas hicieran daño o algo parecido, el artículo en cuestión se habría derretido ya.

Sus ojos pasaron a la caja que permanecía a lado de la _stick _Así podía distinguir las instrucciones fácilmente.

'_Raya rosa… negativo'_

'_Raya azul… positivo'_

Sus ojos una vez más fueron al artículo, resumiendo sus ganas de derretir la maldita cosa que claramente deja ver una raya azul oscuro en su indicador. Sin duda _mataría_ a Kyoya por esto. No importaba lo que ese chico hiciera, siempre terminaba pagando nuevas deudas. Pero esta vez, la deuda fue muy alta para ella. Muy, MUY alta.

Tomando un profundo, y tranquilizador respiro, se calmó y recordó que debía haber una solución en algún lugar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarla y todo estaría bien. Pero primero, necesitaba decirle el problema a la persona que los había metido en el. Y algunos golpes no estarían mal también.

Haruhi guardo el objeto ofensivo, su abrigo, sus llaves, y prácticamente pateo la puerta de su departamento.

¡WHAM!

Bueno, no exactamente. Verán, Kyoya estaba parado en frente de la puerta en ese preciso momento. Así que cuando Haruhi la pateó, sin saberlo azotó la puerta en la cara de él.

"Ouch…"

"¡Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi respiro. De algún modo, se sintió entre aliviada y furiosa. Como siempre que Tamaki hacía algo estúpido. Kyoya, sin embargo tomó ventaja de su silencio y rompió el hielo.

"Veo que te sientes un poco mejor."

Tenía que admitirlo, eso realmente la molesto. Existe una razón de por qué nunca es una buena idea molestar a Fujioka Haruhi. La mayoría de la gente conocería esa razón, pero alguien, como Kyoya, no estaba enterado de esto.

"¿Un poco mejor¿UN POCO MEJOR?" Haruhi prácticamente gritó en sus oídos. "¡Entra ahí, Ootori Kyoya!"

Kyoya ni siquiera iba a protestar cuando Haruhi lo tomó del cuello y lo arrastró adentro. Sin necesidad de decirlo, él estaba pasmado –o aterrorizado- para hacer algo. Al principio, pensó que estaba bien, porque si Haruhi estaba dispuesta a tener una conversación de corazón a corazón voluntariamente con él eso debía significar que ella continuaba siendo ese único individuo que él y sus amigos conocieron. Énfasis en el 'único'.

Si saben a que me refiero.

Pero cuando vio la mirada mortal que Haruhi le enviaba cuando estuvieron sentados, supo que estaba en un grave, grave problema. Ella sacudió una caja sobre la mesa sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Su mirada se poso fijamente en el rostro de Haruhi por unos minutos antes de poner atención en la pequeña y delgada caja.

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando leyó la etiqueta.

'Diablos, no'

"¿Sorprendido, Kyoya-sempai?" Aún con sus ojos fijos en la caja, pudo fácilmente detectar el veneno que emanaban cada una de sus palabras. "Yo no lo estaría aún si fuera tu."

Kyoya arrastró sus ojos de mala gana para mirar a Haruhi. "¿No debería?"

"No. ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"Tal vez… sería mejor que no lo supiera, Haruhi."

"Oh, no. No te saldrás de esta. Aquí." Sacudió el artilugio en la mesa donde fue a parar exactamente frente a Kyoya.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo después de eso. Haruhi tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración entrecortada mientras luchaba por no llorar, entre tanto Kyoya miraba fijamente a la pequeña barrita blanca con una expresión vacía.

'No puede ser… pero el resultado… no, no puede ser.'

'Debe haber un error. Quiero decir, los test de embarazo de los plebeyos no pueden ser infalibles…'

'¿O pueden?'

Un sonido ahogado se escucho y Kyoya volteó para ver sollozar a Haruhi. Se quedó sin palabras. Por primera ves en su vida, no tenía una estrategia, no tenía un plan, no tenía escapatoria, no tenía… _nada. _Estaba perdido y lo sabía. Prueba de plebeyos o no, positivo es positivo sin importar por donde le mires. La única cosa que _podía _hacer era tomar la responsabilidad.

Trago en seco.

'Sólo pon la-mirada-fría-y-malvada-del-rey-de-las-sombras y da por terminado esto.'

"Ha… Haruhi" comenzó. "Escucha, tomaré la responsabilidad, así que realmente no hay nada de que molestarse"

'Hey, eso no había estado tan mal'

"¿Nada de que molestarse?"

'Ok… lo había estado'

Haruhi miro furiosa a Kyoya. Incluso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella todavía podía manejar el temblor de la voluntad de Kyoya por un momento. "Kyoya-senpai, en el momento en que puse un pie dentro de Ouran, ya tenía un plan en mi cabeza. ¿Y sabes cuál era?"

"Haruhi, Yo-"

"El plan era entrar, trabajar duro, graduarme e ir a la escuela de leyes. No" Se puso de pie y lo señaló acusatoriamente. "¡Entrar, trabajar duro, quedar embarazada y ser una madre soltera!"

"Espera un segundo Haruhi. ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'ser una madre soltera'?"

"¿Sabes qué? Ese no es el problema, porque no hay forma de que no salga viva de esto. ¿Qué les vamos a decir a los demás?"

"¿Los demás?" Kyoya no estaba orgulloso de admitirlo, pero por un momento se había olvidado de 'los demás'. Los demás significaban el Sr/Sra. Fujioka (lo que ustedes prefieran), la gente de la escuela, el Host Club, y más concerniente a él, su propia familia.

"Si, los demás. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirles a ellos? Oh, seguro podemos esconder 'esto' (apuntando a su estomago) durante el primer trimestre, pero ¿qué hay del resto?"

Kyoya suspiro y pellizco el Puente de su nariz. Necesitaba pensar en un plan rápido. Haruhi tenía razón. Mantener eso como un secreto sólo duplicaría el desastre que estaba por venir. Entre más pronto les dijeran a los otros mejor.

"¡Kyoya-senpai¡Te hice una pregunta¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirles a los demás?"

"¿Por qué no les dicen, que ustedes dos hicieron la más grande estupidez y que ahora tú estás cargando con el hijo del heredero de los Ootori?"

Haruhi se congeló. Kyoya le lanzó una mirada nerviosa antes de volverse a su derecha para ver a no otro que Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka.

'_¡Maldición!'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios..._

_Bueno aquí esta ya la traducción del cap.3 Quedo interesante verdad _

_Les aviso que si todo sale bien el viernes o el sábado subire el siguiente capitulo... Si se preguntan que cosa tiene que salir bien, es que se van a llevar a mi pobre computadora con el técnico TT esperemos que no le borre nada..._

_Sobre lo de los capítulos más largos, a partir de este empiezan a ser un poco más extensos... paciencia aún queda mucho... _

_Ah y alguien me pregunto si la autora original iba a continuarlo, ya se lo he preguntado (valga la rebuznancia XD) pero aún no me ha responde, en cuanto lo haga les aviso... ahora si aquí le dejo... See you _

**Próximo Capítulo: "Come Clean"**

**¿Cómo le explicas a un padre travestí que tú eres la razón de que su hija este embarazada, sin ser asesinado en el proceso?****Es en momentos como ese cuando a Kyoya le hubiera gustado ser cinturón negro… **


	4. Decir la Verdad

**Capítulo 4 – Decir la Verdad-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El departamento se encontraba en silencio. Todo estaba así, de una manera tan poco natural. El agua caía con un vago 'goteo' desde el fregadero de la cocina, la cortina se balanceaba ligeramente con el viento, las partículas de polvo bailaban en la luz del atardecer, y en el centro de la habitación estaban sentadas tres personas. Dos adolescentes de un lado, y una "mujer" en el otro.

Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, la autora ni siquiera esta segura de que ellos respiren. La atmósfera es suficiente para decirles que los adolescentes están en serios problemas. La tensión es tan intensa que podrías sofocarte en ella.

Ryoji estaba decepcionado. Muy, MUY decepcionado. Tan decepcionado que no sabía que decir. Habían estado sentados ahí por más de una hora, esperando a que él dijera algo. Pero él no podía. No cuando sentía que esto era una horrible, horrible pesadilla. No esperaba algo como esto por lo menos en cinco o seis años. La fantasía de que este sería un evento muy feliz para él, saber que Haruhi estaba esperando. Y ella estaría casada. Y definitivamente no en el instituto.

El 'Gran Libro de la Paternidad' que todo padre parece tener estaba en lo cierto. Siempre el bastardo en el que confías es quien se lleva a la cama a tu hija.

Haruhi estaba quieta y Ryoji frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se supone que él debería hacer¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir¿Qué en la tierra del Señor se supone que debía decirles¿Que no se vieran nunca más? No porque el chico (miro a Kyoya) necesitaba tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos. ¿Decirles que se deshicieran de ello? De ninguna manera. Nunca. No incluso si el mundo se acabara. El (trago) el niño no había hecho nada para ser tratado así. Era culpa de los padres. ¿Sacarla de la escuela?

Ahora había una idea…

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esto?"

"No estoy seguro. Pero es… reciente."

"…"

Kyoya se aclaró la garganta. "De verdad lamento lo que hice, Ranka-san. Realmente es mi culpa, no de Haruhi. Ella no estaba exactamente de acuerdo"

"Así que estas diciendo que tu-que tu ¿la _forzaste_?" Gritó Ranka. Por lo general, no resolvía las cosas con violencia, pero en este caso, haría una excepción. Crème a la Kyoya sonaba muy prometedor.

"No, Ranka-san. Eso no es lo que quise decir" Kyoya puso toda su voluntad para mantenerse _cool_.

"¿Entonces QUÉ quisiste decir? Estás acusando a mi hija de _seducirte _a hacer… hacer… ¡Oh DIOS no puedo decirlo!"

"¡No es eso! Es… Es muy complicado de explicar." La cosa para mantenerse cool, es que él debía estar en una posición cool. Pero siendo el objeto de furia de Ranka era todo MENOS "cool".

"¿Cuan complicado es¿Hmmm¿CUAN?"

"Bueno… ¡No se supone que debía terminar de ese modo! Sólo estaba tratando de enseñar una lección a Haruhi para-"

"¿UNA LECCIÓN¡DIOS mío estas más loco de lo que pensé!"

"¡No ESA clase de lección! Ranka-san, por favor ¡no haga esto más difícil de lo que es realmente!" Ya estaba. Lo cool se había ido y él finalmente estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa.

Haruhi estaba sentada en medio de la pelea entre el perro y el gato con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Los hombres estaban muy ocupados discutiendo el uno con el otro para darse cuenta de que ella estaba sentada observando como sus palabras comenzaban a ser más y más uh… inapropiadas para una dama.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a ir a la escuela? Sus nauseas matutinas comenzarían pronto y su estomago no se quedaría en el departamento por mucho tiempo tampoco. Probablemente no pueden esperar a que ella ande caminando alrededor del campus con una enorme barriga en un traje. ¡Por Dios el cuerpo estudiantil ni siquiera conocía su verdadero género¿Y qué hay acerca del Host Club¿Cómo reaccionarán ellos? Una cosa es segura, no sería bonito. ¿Por qué ella¿Por qué, oh Por qué tenía que ser ella¿Por qué¿Por qué¿POR QUÉ?

"¡Voy a sacarla de esa escuela!"

Haruhi parpadeo. "Espera. ¿QUÉ?"

"Ya me oíste. Voy a sacarte de ahí. Esa escuela claramente no es buena para ti. La gente puede pensar que una escuela llena de niños ricos es el paraíso en la tierra, pero están equivocados. ¡Y tristemente, tu eres la prueba de eso, Haruhi!"

"Pero Ranka-san. ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! Seriamente, no sabe lo que eso significa."

"¿Y por qué dirías eso? Si la saco de ahí, eso significa que tome el problema directamente de tus manos. ¿Qué esta mal con eso?"

Una vez más, Haruhi se encontró fuera de la pelea. Pero esta vez su cabeza zumbaba por las palabras de su padre. Sus ojos descansaban sobre Kyoya mientras trataba de asimilar la cruel realidad. Ella podría jurar que vio dolor en los ojos de él cuando su padre declaró su idea de sacarla de Ouran.

" 'Lo qué esta mal' es el hecho de que Haruhi trabajó muy duro para conseguir la beca ¿y esta pensando en sacarla? Por lo que he visto –y puede creerme porque ese es mi trabajo- a ella le encanta estar allí. Y de cualquier modo… Nunca dije que quería que ella fuera sacada de mis manos."

Kyoya luchó con el impulso de sonrojarse. De verdad dijo lo que pensó que dijo. Seguro, el estaba enloqueciendo desde que se dio cuenta del embarazo de Haruhi, y el hecho de que cada uno querría asesinarlo de una u otra manera, pero eso era su culpa y no era justo que Haruhi perdiera su beca por su causa. Además, se estaba encariñando con ella.

"Papá, por favor… no lo hagas. Él tiene razón. Realmente me encanta estar ahí. Y amo a mis amigos, por favor… no lo hagas." Kyoya mordió su labio inferior. No sabía por que, pero ver a Haruhi rogando así lo marcó. Echo una ojeada a Ryoji quien tenía una mirada calculadora en su rostro. Kyoya podía decir que aún tenia una lucha interna en su cabeza.

"Bien, pero solo hasta que se empieza a… notar. _Después _te sacaré de ahí."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Así que, dime otra vez ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?" Haruhi examinó su vida dentro del gran espejo y se vio a si misma usando un vestido tipo 'lolita' hasta la rodilla con listones y muchos, muchos volantes. Frunció el ceño. Haruhi no era una fanática de los volantes.

"Para ver como luces con volantes. Además, es el único modelo que tenemos de este vestido y es exactamente de tu talla" Explicó Kaoru como si tocara el violín con uno de los listones.

Ese día el Host Club se encontraba cerrado y los miembros estaban ocupados con sus actividades personales. Honey comía su pastel-del-día con Mori observándolo como un halcón. Tamaki estaba (obviamente) soñando despierto después de haber visto a Haruhi con el vestido puesto. Kyoya, él estaba ocupado con su laptop, y los gemelos se cernían en Haruhi que estaba modelando su última creación.

"Quieres decir," Las aburridos ojos de Haruhi se posaron en el Kaoru del espejo. "que este vestido-"

"Prototipo" La corrigió Hikaru.

"Que este vestido de prototipo, fue hecho para mi." Esa no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Haruhi sabía que los gemelos desde hacía bastante tiempo querían verla en vestido.

"Eso es un manera de verlo" Hikaru sonrió abiertamente.

"Pero preferimos fingir que era sólo coincidencia que el vestido te quedara perfectamente."

"Ahora deja ver como te ves con este sombrero." Dijo Hikaru mientras le ponía una cosa blanca, floreada y con volantes, que traían en su maleta.

Normalmente Haruhi estaría protestando. Pero desde que su padre declaró que la sacaría de Ouran, cosa que por cierto paso hace dos semanas, prefería acompañar a sus compañeros Hosts en cada una de sus locuras. Todo para hacerlos felices antes de que ella y Kyoya dejarán caer la bomba.

_Flasback…_

"_¿Y ahora qué?"Haruhi pateó una piedra en el camino cuando ella y Kyoya dieron un paseo por el parque después del encuentro con su padre. _

_"Por ahora, esperaremos." Fue la respuesta de Kyoya. No estaba seguro, pero un plan comenzaba a surgir en su mente y esto era suficiente consuelo para el. Al menos por ahora._

_"¿Esperar¿A qué?"_

_"Esperar el momento adecuado para decirle a Tamaki y a los demás. Mejor se lo décimos nosotros antes que el director lo haga cuando de su discurso." _

_"Sabes, debería odiarle por hacerme esto." Haruhi se sentó sobre uno de los bancos de piedra y Kyoya la imitó. "Debería golpearte o algo parecido."_

_"Y aún, no lo has hecho. Francamente, creí que me delatarías."_

"_Seah, yo también. Sería lo lógico. Pero una vez más, lo que hicimos no fue, que digamos lógico tampoco¿o sí?"_

_Kyoya rió suavemente. "Cierto, es verdad, Haruhi…" su voz se volvió seria y su mirada distante. "De verdad lamento todo esto. Créeme." _

_Haruhi suspiró y miro sus manos. Había sido muy independiente desde que su madre murió. Pero esto… esto era nuevo. Sin importar el problema, siempre había podido solucionarlo. Pero este no tenía arreglo, ni podía revertirse, o algo por el estilo. Era simplemente ridículo. Nadie podía deshacer lo que habían hecho. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tratar de arreglarlo sin armar un escándalo era algo imposible._

_Ya que esto, era más que un simple error. No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas sin que algo fuera de lo normal pase. Otros errores que había cometido sencillamente desaparecían, pero este nunca lo haría. Iría creciendo y creciendo hasta que un día llegaría a ser tan grande como ella. Este error, problema, - o como quieran llamarle - siempre estaría allí sin importar a donde fuera. Y cuando ella se convirtiera en un alto abogado de pago, éste representará su pasado. Sobre todo si era una imagen de su padre._

"_Sé que lo sientes. Pero honestamente… No se que decir o como debo sentirme con todo esto. Como dije, en realidad debería odiarte. Pero la cosa, es que no lo hago. Sólo estoy desilusionada, supongo."_

"_¿Desilusionada porque las cosas van terriblemente mal?"_

"_No." Levantó su rostro para mirar al chico, quien tenía una mirada interrogativa en sus ojos._

"_Desilusionada de que dejarás tu naturaleza manipuladora y asumieras algo que tu sabes que no es cierto"_

_Los ojos de Kyoya se ensancharon por una fracción de segundo antes de cerrarse con un suave suspiro. Y una leve, casi triste sonrisa tocó sus labios. "Ya veo."_

_Fin del Flashback…_

Habían decidido contarles a los demás (los hosts) cuando ellos notaran que algo andaba mal. No había razón para invitar a la tragedia cuando todo parecía estar perfecto. Pero de alguna manera, Haruhi pensaba que 'todo' no podría estar bien por mucho tiempo. Sus nauseas matutinas acababan de empezar y parecía no poder oler comida sin que le dieran una ganas terribles de devolver. Justo ayer había vomitado cuando Honey trajo una bandeja con galletas de canela que desprendían un fuerte aroma. La única cosa peor, eran los calambres que había estado teniendo. Si una cosa es segura, era que tenía un nuevo respeto por todas las madres del mundo.

"¿Haruhi¡Hola¿Hay alguien ahí¡Tierra a Haruhi!"

"¿Huh¿Qué?" Haruhi giro sus ojos y su mirada cayó en los rostros de los gemelos. Sus caras, estaban cerca. Muy, muy cerca. Puso distancia, dando unos pasos atrás, y sin querer tiró uno de los cascabeles. Perdió el equilibrio soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y su cuerpo empezó a descender.

El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras ella intentaba recuperar el equilibrio agitando sus brazos, en tanto los gemelos trataban de sostenerla. Tamaki y Mori estaban casi por atraparla y Honey junto a Usa-chan ayudaban a detener su caída también. Todo parecía perdido, cada uno de los hombres había fallado en su intento de rescatarla pero entonces, cuando el cuerpo de Haruhi estaba a punto de tocar el duro piso, un ruido suave fue oído y todo estuvo en calma.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente preparándose para el golpe. Pero nada paso. Ni una pequeña punzada de dolor. De hecho, se sintió extrañamente cómoda, como si estuviera cubierta en algo suave y tierno.

"Kyoya…" Los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz de Tamaki. Tenía razón. Realmente había sido cubierta por algo suave y tierno. Y ese algo 'suave y tierno' no era ningún otro que Kyoya. Nadie pudo ver cuando Kyoya se lanzó para atrapar a la chica antes de que tocará el frío y duro suelo. Para los demás, esto podría ser un acto de heroísmo y posible amor. Pero para estos cinco jóvenes que observaban a la pareja como si no fueran humanos, esto era un acto tabú puro. Algo que nunca debería haber pasado.

¿Por qué debería? A Kyoya no le gustaba Haruhi tanto como a los demás. Él nunca se preocupó realmente por ella, cuando estaba en peligro mientras que el resto era presa del pánico. Sólo porque ellos no corrían por todas partes, como idiotas igual que Tamaki no significaba que no estuvieran preocupados. ¿Pero por qué ahora¿Por qué Kyoya la salvó de caerse al piso cuándo apenas y se había movido cuando se cayó de un precipicio?

Esa pregunta era repetida constantemente en la mente de Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, y hasta en la de Honey mientras que Kyoya se sentaba lentamente con Haruhi todavía en sus brazos.

Kyoya no parecía notar las miradas de Haruhi y el resto del club. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo cerca que, ella, estuvo de caerse. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a ese lugar en primer lugar¿Acaso no se preocupaba por su condición¿A qué estaba jugando? Talvez debía considerar poner una unidad de su fuerza policíaca a vigilarla o algo. O talvez rodear su departamento solo para estar seguro. ¿Y qué derecho tenían los gemelos de hacer que ella fuera hasta ahí? Definitivamente iba a matar a esos dos demonios.

' ¿Por qué todos estaban tan tranquilos?'

Alzó la vista desde su posición en el suelo. Todos los ojos estaban en él y la chica en sus brazos.

'Oh no…'

Esto solo le ocurría a él, como podría ver a los otros. El Rey de las sombras de pronto mostraba afecto a Fujioka Haruhi y la había salvado de caer al suelo, era simplemente muy extraño.

"Kyoya ¿qué esta pasando?" La voz de Tamaki otra vez cortó el silencio como un cuchillo.

Por primera vez en dos semanas el pánico, el miedo y la culpa habían vuelto a aparecer dentro de él; suspiro y levantó a Haruhi. Había preocupación en sus ojos cuando volteó a ver a Tamaki y al resto del Host Club.

Era el momento de decir la verdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! **

**Antes que nada _Muchas gracias por sus reviews _ylamento la tardanza pero ya, aquí esta el cap. 4... **

**Y bien que opinan de la reacción de Ranka? ya ven que no hizo tiritas a nuestro querido protagonista (sino hasta aquí llega el fic XD), y de la actitud de Kyo-chan al final? a mi me pareció de lo más lindo... Espero sus comentarios... see you!!**

**Próximo Capítulo: La Furia del Rey; ¡CORRE, KYOYA, CORRE!**

**Hasta el momento, Kyoya ya ha manejado la situación con Haruhi y Ranka. Pero qué pasará ahora tiene que enfrentar al "otro papá" de Haruhi: su mejor amigo. Quien es el rey del drama. Con un lado violento. Que también resulta estar enamorado de la futura-madre. ¿Suena fácil?...**


	5. La furia del Rey: ¡CORRE, KYOYA CORRE!

**Capítulo 5 – La Furia del Rey¡CORRE, KYOYA CORRE!**

Lo hicieron. Les contaron a los chicos del club lo que había pasado. Habían tenido que explicarles cada _pequeño _detalle de lo ocurrido esa noche. Y lo peor de todo, habían tenido que decirles el estado actual de Haruhi.

Ella tuvo sus ojos clavados en el piso durante todo el tiempo que Kyoya lo explicó con su usual tono de voz. Lo había hecho tan bien que pensó que el había estado practicando sus líneas desde aquel descubrimiento.

Todos habían estado tan quietos que _podrían decir que latidos pertenecían a cada uno._ Esto era mucho peor de lo que esperaba. Hubiera preferido que le gritaran por haber sido tan estúpida. Pero su silencio era algo que simplemente no podía manejar. Eso mostraba que ellos estaban molestos y ella odiaba cualquier cosa que los molestara. Deseba que alguno dijera algo, _lo que sea _para romper el hielo.

"Así que¿Haru-chan va a tener un bebé?"

Ah, la dulce voz de un ángel llamado Honey.

Haruhi miro a Kyoya que estaba ocupado observando a Tamaki, y respondió, "Así, es."

Sabía que si había alguien que no aceptaría este fiasco, ese sería Tamaki. Realmente no podía culpar a Kyoya por no apartar su mirada del chico. Tamaki podía ser un muchacho muy dulce (sin mencionar un romántico desesperado) pero nunca es sabio hacerlo enojar.

"¿Y el papá es Kyo-chan?"

Haruhi respiro profundamente antes de contestar a la pregunta, pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Por lo que mi _querido _amigo nos dijo, si, el papá es _Kyo-chan."_

A pesar de que se lo esperaba, Haruhi se estremeció. No era común ver a Tamaki enojado. Él siempre estaba tan animado y vivaz que era difícil pensar que se trataba de la misma persona que daba vueltas alrededor de ella y se deprimía por cualquier cosa que le decía. Simplemente no parecía ser natural para una persona feliz como Tamaki soltar veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Especialmente cuando el veneno iba dirigido a su mejor amigo.

"Oh¿así que okaa-san va a se un otou-san?"

"_Si, _Honey-senpai. Mamá va a ser un papá." La mirada del presidente del club nunca se tambaleó ni siquiera cuando Mori levantó sus cejas ante la furia de Tamaki. Kyoya mantuvo su indiferencia y le devolvió la mirada al Rey con su habitual aura misteriosa, como si lo retará a hacer algo. Haruhi nunca se había sentido tan asustada en toda su vida como cuando miro fijamente al rostro de Tamaki desde su ceño fruncido a la intensidad de sus ojos. Ahí había... cosas que no deberían estar presentes en sus ojos. Cosas que eran totalmente lo opuesto a Suoh Tamaki. Cosas como... traición, desprecio, dolor, y oscuridad.

"He tenido suficiente de todo esto. Me voy."

Tamaki se levantó de su silla con tanta fuerza que la tiró al piso. Sus ojos aún continuaban ardiendo mientras veía a Kyoya. Pero cuando se posaron en Haruhi antes de salir de la habitación, se suavizaron y tenían una profunda pena y decepción en ellos. El estomago de Haruhi dio un vuelco debido a la culpa.

"Tamaki, espera. No he terminado." Kyoya gritó justo a tiempo para detener al rey de su tempestuosa salida del cuarto. La mano de Tamaki se posó en el aire cuando las palabras de Kyoya atravesaron la habitación. Dio media vuelta y miró airadamente a su mejor amigo.

"Terminamos cuando diga que terminamos. Y justo ahora, digo TERMINAMOS." Y salió dando un fuerte portazo en el proceso. Kyoya lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Haruhi y salió detrás de Tamaki.

------------------------------------------------------

Una vez fuera, exploró el corredor en busca de su mejor amigo y pronto-futuro-enemigo si no lo encontraba antes de que se fuera. Escuchó pasos lejanos y vio destellos azules y dorados en una esquina. Kyoya rompió a correr hacia ellos y una vez más vio la materia azul antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

"¡Tamaki! Dije que ¡NO HE TERMINADO!" Gritó mientras intentaba alcanzar al furioso rey.

"Y yo dije que ¡YA!" Tamaki gruñó sobre sus hombros y continuó su camino saltando dos escalones a la vez. "¡Déjame en paz Ootori!"

'Oh-oh. Apellidos. Eso no podía ser bueno.'

"¡TA-MA-KI!" Era tan extraño que el corriera detrás de alguien de esa forma, pero una vez más, no había estado siendo él mismo en las últimas semanas. Así que no importaba. Sabía que las cosas resultarían de este modo, pero aún así lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y si había algo además de perder dinero que odiaba, eso era ser tomado por sorpresa. Al menos ahora nadie podía decir que no se preocupaba por sus amigos.

------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki estaba enojado. Oh, si que lo estaba. Enojado de que su mejor amigo lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda. Enojado de que Haruhi estuviera envuelta en eso, enojado de haber fallado, de no darse cuenta como había empezado todo, y sobre todo, enojado de que esto les hubiera pasado a él y a las dos personas por las que más se preocupaba.

Y a pesar de todo, se encontró frenando para que Kyoya pudiera alcanzarlo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó cuando los pasos de Kyoya se fueron acercando. "Por qué me hiciste esto?" preguntó de nuevo cuando estuvo seguro que él chico de lentes se encontraba detrás de él. "¿Qué derecho tienes para tomar todo lo que me importa?"

"Ninguno. No tengo ningún derecho en absoluto. Nunca dije eso. Y definitivamente nunca lo diré." Respondió, con voz baja, y con el rostro escondido.

"Entonces ¿Por qué¡Maldición Ootori¿POR QUÉ?" dijo el chico rubio dando la vuelta y tomando por el cuello al de lentes. Kyoya rió levemente y Tamaki lo empujó contra la pared. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a llamarme por mi apellido?"

"¡Ese no es el punto, Ootori!" gruñó.

"Te lo _dije_, Tamaki. No se por qué. Sólo… pasó. Tu siempre dices que el amor te hace hacer locuras."

"¡Pero tu no la amas!"

"¿Oh¿Y tú si?"

"¡Pensé que era obvio!"

"Lo era" Declaró, subiendo sus anteojos con su dedo índice. Una tarea difícil cuando tienes a un francés enojado tratando de ahogarte hasta la muerte. "Y nunca has estado seguro de que sea amor verdadero¿verdad?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" contesto el rubio mientras empujaba al de lentes más fuerte contra la pared.

"Significa que eso que tu llamas amor puede tratarse de un capricho o de amor fraternal."

"Kyoya…" su voz era pausada, pero estaba obviamente amenazando al chico de cabello oscuro.

"Tamaki, escucha. Dije la verdad. No sé por qué. Solamente pasó¿Esta bien? Sólo quería que Haruhi comprendiera que lo que tú dijiste sobre ser una mujer, cuando la salvaste era cierto. Pero las cosas se salieron de control." Kyoya suspiró. "Por favor, créeme."

"Lo hacía" Lo soltó y puso unos cuantos pasos de distancia. "Confiaba en ti."

"Y tienes que hacerlo otra vez. Tienes que creerme de nuevo si quieres que esto funcione, por Haruhi. Tamaki," Kyoya no sabía que decir. ¿Debería contarle al rey el problema que todos estaban enfrentando, justo ahora? Esto podría enfadarlo más, pero también podría ser su última crisis nerviosa.

'Que gracioso… Siempre penso que el embarazo de Haruhi sería su última crisis. Y aún así todavía lo tenía sujeto.' Las manos de Kyoya se dirigieron a acomodar su corbata. 'O talvez no completamente.'

Ahora, volviendo al tema principal. ¿Debería decírselo a Tamaki? Si, debería. No más secretos. 'Bueno... Aquí vamos…'

"Ranka-san piensa sacar a Haruhi de Ouran pronto."

"¿Qu-qué? La furia de Tamaki se evaporó en un instante. ¿Sacarla de la escuela¡De ninguna manera!

"¡Ella-él no puede hacer eso!"

"Si, si puede. Ambos sabemos que quizá sea lo mejor, ya que Haruhi no puede esconderse por siempre,"

"Me pregunto de quién es la culpa…"

'Ok… ouch.'

"Tamaki… de verdad lo siento, lo sabes. Piénsalo. ¿Cuántas veces he pedido perdón antes? Si la memoria no me falla. Sólo me disculpo cuando de verdad lo siento, y créeme cuando digo que lo siento."

"…"

"…"

"Sólo respóndeme esta pregunta, Kyoya…"

El vicepresidente del Host Club asintió, indicando que era todo oídos.

'Así que hemos vuelto a ser Kyoya¿eh?'

"¿La… tú la amas? Y a mí, no me mientas." Ya no estaba enojado, Kyoya podía decirlo. Sólo ligeramente molesto y muy, muy decidido. "Dios sabe que he tenido las mentiras suficientes para dos vidas."

"…"

"¿Kyoya?"

"…Me pediste que fuera honesto. Y voy a serlo." Kyoya miro a Tamaki directamente a los ojos y dijo, "Honestamente no lo sé."

'Probablemente la única cosa honesta que he dicho.'

------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! **

**Disculpen la tardanza, de nuevo (creo que esto se hará hábito) uu ... ¿Qué opinan del nuevo capitulo? Yo no conocia ese lado tan agresivo de Tama-chan, pero creo poder entenderlo... además me dio mucha ternura... ah y adore eso de "okaa-san va a ser un otou-san" también nn **

**Muchisímas Gracias por todos sus comentarios... creo que ahora entiendo por qué piden reviews algunos autores... de verdad que animan a seguir . Y hablando de eso _Misty Shoujo _gracias por tus sugerencias pero la palabra 'cool' es algo así como... bueno creo que en México se podría traducir como 'chido' y en España como 'guay' preferí dejarle en inglés porque creo que se entiende P y sobre el 'stick' ese si se me pasó nn' ... _OkashiraJanet _me gusto eso de "Y ahora ¿Qué va a pasar¿Qué sera de nuestro amdo rey en las sombras?, sobrevivira al encuentro con su "amigo" todo eso y mas en el proximo capi" jejeje... y repito gracias a todos por seguir leyendo... comentarios y sugerencias serán bien recibidas...**

**Próximo Capítulo: Uno más Uno Tres**

**Mientras Kyoya corría por toda la escuela, Haruhi estaba en el Tercer Salón de Música con el resto del Club. ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de ellos pierde el control¿Cómo va a Haruhi manejar la situación? Con la ayuda de un amigo, las cosas irán bien. Al menos eso es lo que espera.**


	6. Uno más Uno son Tres

**Capítulo 6 - Uno más Uno son Tres**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta después de que Kyoya salió del cuarto. Primero hubo silencio, después escucharon el sonido de pasos corriendo, seguidos por gritos, luego silencio, más gritos, y ahora de nuevo silencio. Cada uno de ellos se estaba intentando escuchar por si había alguna insinuación de pelea. Mori ya estaba de pie cuando escucharon el primer argumento, pero no hubo ningún sonido de golpes o de gritos de dolor.

Haruhi suspiró.

'Kyoya debe estar hablando con él justo ahora.'

Deseaba que se apresurara porque la tensión dentro de la Sala de Música empezaba a sofocarla. Ninguno habló después de que Kyoya salió y ella podía sentir algo raro vibrando en cada uno de los chicos. Incluso Honey parecía no saber que decir. Así que Haruhi sólo se sentó ahí, deseando que el chico de lentes pudiera calmar a Tamaki y traerlo de vuelta para aclarar las cosas con los demás.

Porque también era su culpa que hubiesen tenido que contarles lo sucedido a los chicos antes de lo debido.

¿Por qué se tenía que caer? Si ella no lo hubiese hecho, habrían tenido más tiempo de prepararse para este día. De cualquier forma ¿Por qué Kyoya tenía que salvarla? Estaba segura que los gemelos, Mori o Tamaki podían haberla sostenido. Entonces ¿Por qué molestarse en lanzarse al piso solamente para salvarla?

'Tal vez se siente responsable.' Dijo la siempre famosa 'voz interior' que todos parecen tener.

'Bueno, pues debería. Ponerme dentro de esa cama con él, fue la idea más estúpida que pudo ocurrírsele.'

'Y tu obediente, no moviste ni un músculo cuando lo hizo.'

'Como si hubiese podido.'

'Oh, claro que podías. Simplemente lo que no pudiste evitar fue ser curiosa'

'¡No es verdad!, Yo sólo estaba… paralizada.'

'La curiosidad mató al gato.'

'Dios¿Podrías callarte?'

Kaoru estaba jugueteando con una rosa que había sacado de uno de los floreros, entonces se aclaró la garganta. "Wow. Nunca pensé que Kyoya hiciera al así. ¡Y yo que pensaba que el tipo salvaje era Mori!" Rió nerviosamente y dio una media sonrisa a Haruhi.

Ella sonrió un poco.

'El viejo y bueno de Kaoru.'

"¿Sabes qué?" Hikaru estiró las piernas y se levantó sin mirar a nadie en particular. "El señor está en lo correcto. Vamos Kaoru." Hikaru recogió las mochilas y rápidamente fue hacía la puerta.

"Hikaru, creo que deberíamos esperar…" Kaoru no se quería ir. Ellos los necesitaban ahí. Haruhi los necesitaba. No podían simplemente irse cuando un amigo muy importante estaba en aprietos.

"¡Kaoru!" Hikaru miró molesto a su gemelo. En cambio Kaoru estaba asustado, su hermano NUNCA antes lo había mirado así. Pero después, cuando se fijo mejor dentro de esos ojos idénticos a los suyos, comprendió. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Su hermano en realidad no estaba molesto con él, sino que estaba intentando controlar su furia y decepción pretendiendo estar enojado.

El temeroso Hikaru haría algo cruel si se iba a casa solo. Kaoru agarró la mochila que su hermano le ofrecía. Con una última y significativa mirada a Haruhi, tomó a su gemelo del brazo alejándolo de la fuente de su dolor tan rápido como les fuera posible. Una vez fuera, Kaoru se desvió hacía el jardín de la escuela con Hikaru protestando durante todo el camino.

"¡Kaoru¿A dónde crees que vas¡KAORU!"

"Realmente deberías dejar de forzar tus sentimientos a la gente, Hikaru." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía arrastrando a su hermano cuyo berrinche podría rivalizar con el de un niño de cuatro años.

'Francamente,' pensó Kaoru. 'Él de verdad me recuerda a los niños de la sección Elemental de Ouran.'

Encontrando una banca en el lado más alejado de los rosales, Kaoru dio un último tirón a su hermano sentándolo con un suspiro cansado. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar y asegurarse que su hermano no se fuera a escapara.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Hikaru se cruzó sus brazos y miro airadamente a su hermano. Realmente quería irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible, pero, tampoco quería dejar a Haruhi así. Qué extraño, siendo que ella era la razón de que quisiera marcharse. En resumen, el quería irse porque ver a Haruhi, de verdad hacía que se le rompiera el corazón, pero también quería quedarse porque no quería dejar a Haruhi así porque eso hacía que se le rompiera el corazón. ¿Esto aún tiene sentido?

Hikaru se paso los dedos por el cabello.

'¿Por qué era tan complicado?'

Mientras tanto Kaoru observaba con interés como Hikaru, el mayor de ellos, comenzaba a jalar su pelo con frustración. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Entendía lo que su hermano debía estar sintiendo en este preciso momento. Ellos nunca antes habían permitido a nadie entrar a su mundo. Siempre eran sólo ellos dos y nadie más. Suponía que Tamaki tenía razón. Su mundo era demasiado pequeño, un día cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor, se ahogarían en su pequeño mundo que habían construido desde el día en que nacieron.

El menor de los gemelos tenía que admitir; se asustaba mucho cuando pensaba en eso. Amaba a su querido hermano y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero había veces cuando se preguntaba que le pasaría a Hikaru si tuvieran que separarse. ¿Quién iba a detenerlo antes de hacer algo peligroso¿Quién iba a asegurarse de que no sobrepasara el límite del reglamento escolar¿Quién iba a asegurarse de que viviera su vida apropiadamente?

Pero cuando Haruhi apareció. Lo supo. Supo desde ese momento, cuando Hikaru planeó su primera broma a la muchacha, que su hermano quedaría encantado rápidamente y con fuerza por ella. Y la mayor prueba de esa teoría era la manera en que Hikaru siempre la buscaba, aunque él se encontrara ahí para él. Habían abierto su barrera para Haruhi, y ahora su mundo consistía en Hikaru, él mismo, y Haruhi.

Era verdad que Kaoru tenía mejor control de sus emociones en comparación a su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía carácter para resolver algo cuando estaba preocupado por Hikaru y Haruhi. Y estaba obviamente preocupado ya que Hikaru tendría que pasar por su primera crisis de ser amigo, mientras que Haruhi tendría que manejar los obstáculos que el mundo exterior tenía reservados para ella. Además de eso, estaba bastante enojado por lo que Kyoya le había hecho a la chica. Sabía que el de lentes no lo había hecho con el propósito de que pasara, pero de alguna manera eso sólo conseguía enfadarlo más. ¿Qué clase de idiota haría cosas que sabía que no estaban bien, pero de todas formas las hacía y después les contaba a sus amigos que no pensó que tendrían ese tipo de consecuencias el haberlas hecho? (N. de T¿Entendieron? o.O)

Un idiota como Kyoya, por supuesto.

Kaoru arrastró sus ojos de su hermano jalándose el pelo y en su lugar observó el cielo azul.

'Así que, el Señor está enojado, Hikaru confundido, Kyoya y Haruhi se sienten culpables, Mori-sempai indiferente, y Honey-sempai jugando a no darse cuenta. Algunas cosas van a cambiar aquí.'

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Pensó haber visto a alguien caminando hacia ellos… entre-cerro los ojos para enfocar mejor y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

'_Así que ya estas aquí. Tardaste mucho.'_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi notó la mirada que Kaoru le mandó cuando salía por la puerta. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que quería que lo siguiera después. Pero ¿Qué iba a decir¿Lamento haber quedado embarazada de uno de los miembros del club¿Lamento no habérselos dicho enseguida¿Lamento haberlos decepcionado?

'Eso ya no importaba' Se levantó, tomó un largo respiro y observó la puerta. Eso hacía hasta que algo, o _alguien _tiró de su saco.

"Haru-chan ¿te quedas a comer pastel conmigo?" Eso no había sido una pregunta, era una orden. Sino... ¿Por qué Mori estaba montando guardia en la puerta?

"Um…" Dio un vistazo a Mori y a la puerta. Sabía que él no iba a lastimarla, pero tampoco iba a dejarla pasar exactamente. Para él, si Honey decía que ella tenía que quedarse y comer pastel, eso quería decir que ella se quedaría y comería pastel.

"Ok."

"¡Yay!"

Se sentía raro sentarse ahí, a la mesa con Mori y Honey, mientras todos los demás estaban muy ocupados o echando humo hacia su mejor amigo o siendo forzado a ir a algún sitio por su obstinado hermano. Ella debería estar buscando a los gemelos, no comiendo pastel de fresa a fuerzas (no quería admitirlo, pero el pastel estaba delicioso). De hecho ni siquiera sabía por qué Honey quería obligarla a estar ahí. No podía ser sólo por pastel, no cuando medio club se había ido.

Sus ojo vagaron alrededor de la Sala de Música y finalmente se posaron en Mori. Llámenla paranoica, pero podría jurar que él había estado observándola.

"Mitsukuni."

"¿Si?" Honey miro a Mori con su gran e inocente sonrisa y asintió. "¡Vamos Usa-chan!"

Haruhi trago en seco. De todos los que esperaba que la regañaran, Mori era el último que pasaba por su mente. Mori-sempai era más del tipo tranquilo de personas, así que nunca antes lo había visto enojado. Preocupado, si, frustrado, por supuesto, pero ¿enojado? Jamás. Viendo su rostro la hacía preguntarse, cómo se sentiría él en todo este caos.

"Mori-sempai, siento todo esto. Si el Host Club se separa¡será mi culpa! Kyoya-sempai no es el único culpable, así que por favor no…"

"Entiendo"

"¿Eh¿M-Mori-sempai?"

"Lo sabía antes de que nos lo contaran."

"¿Lo sabías? Pe-pero,"

"Había señales." Él se encogió de hombros y Haruhi lo miro fijamente. ¿Exactamente cómo es funcionaba su cabeza?

"Hikaru esta un poco molesto. Se amable."

Esperen. ¿Mori le estaba dando un consejo?

'_¿Quién es este impostor y qué hizo con el verdadero Mori?'_

Por más que intentaba, nunca podía entender como funcionaba ese extraño mundo que era el Host Club y sus miembros.

"Deberías irte ya. El jardín es el mejor lugar para buscar."

"¿Eh?" Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta que estaba siendo despedida. Recobrandoze del shock inicial que le causo el hecho de que Mori le diera un consejo. Asintió levemente y dejo la Sala de Música con rumbo al jardín.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Una vez allí, exploró el lugar en busca de los gemelos. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque el jardín era lo bastante grande como para ser considerado un parque. Así que tenía suerte de que Hikaru refunfuñara inconscientemente mientras se jalaba el cabello, de otra forma, habría tardado años en encontrarlos. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el sonido, el cual la condujo hasta los Hitachiin que estaban sentados en una banca. Kaoru fue el primero en verla y sonrió.

Hikaru no notó que Kaoru lo dejo para dirigirse a Haruhi, estaba demasiado ocupado murmurando cosas como "Maldito Kyoya." O "Debería haber estado ahí." O "Voy a matarte por esto."

Haruhi abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando Kaoru puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Puedes explicar, disculparte, o cualquier cosa que quieras decirme después. Por favor sólo habla con Hikaru con sentido común a ¿si?"

Él guiñó y se colocó un paso detrás de ella dándole un suave empujon "Ve."

De mala gana, se sentó a lado de Hikaru, de verdad la vista de él jalándose el cabello mientras murmuraba sin sentido era patética. Se aclaró la garganta.

Él dejo de balbucear y alzó la mirada para quedar viendo directamente la cara de Haruhi.

"¿Haruhi?" una sonrisa lucho por asomarse en sus labios cuando la vio sentada a su lado, pero frunció el ceño tan pronto se dio cuenta que su hermanito lo había hecho otra vez, dejarlo solo con Haruhi.

"Hikaru, sé que probablemente no quieras oir esto y no estoy segura si te hará sentir menos hostil conmigo, pero de verdad, de verdad lo lamento todo. No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento. Por favor, por favor perdoname." Suplicó.

"Pero... ¿Por qué él?" Soltó el chico.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"De todos los hombres del mundo¿Por qué él?" preguntó de nuevo. "No es que estaría menos molesto si se tratara de alguien más, tu sabes. Pero en serio¿Por qué él¿Por qué Kyoya?"

"¡No-no lo sé. No es como si hubiera elegido o algo así!"

"¡Bien, debiste decírnoslo antes¡Pensé que éramos amigos!"

"¡Lo somos¿Qué te hace pensar que no?"

"Oh, no lo se… ¿tal vez el hecho de que hallas mantenido oculto esto de nosotros?" gritó. No le gustaba discutir con Haruhi, pero su temperamento no era algo que pudiera controlar.

"Porque sabía que esto pasaría, que perderían el control"

"¿Perder el control? Yo NO he perdido el control. _Yo hago _que la gente pierda el control, no al revés."

"Bueno, suena como si hubieses perdido el control para mi." Ella sabía que no tenía derecho a enfadarse, pero ahora mismo, estaba empezando a hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil siempre? "¿Por qué no puedes madurar y tomar esto como un adulto?"

'No acabo de decir eso. ¡YO NO acabo de decir eso!"

"¿Madurar¿MADURAR¡Tal vez tú eres la única que debería madurar¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta si alguien esta enamorado de ti! No te diste cuenta de que yo…" Hikaru se detuvo. Un leve rubor acudió a sus mejillas y deseó más que nada que se lo hundirse en un agujero hasta el fin del mundo.

"¿Qué tu qué?" Preguntó. "¿Hikaru?"

"Nada. Olvida todo lo que dije." Dio un profundo suspiro, y dijo, "No debí haberte gritado. Lo siento."

"Iie. Fue mi culpa también. A decir verdad, me alegra que me hayas gritado." Hikaru levantó una ceja incrédulo. "¡Es cierto! Prefiero que me grites a que solo te quedes en silencio. Y además… um¿Hikaru?"

Él no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en el perfume de Haruhi. Mientras ella trataba de explicarse, él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la estrecho en un cálido abrazo.

"Niña tonta." Murmuró en su cabello.

"La próxima vez," Hikaru y Haruhi se separaron uno del otro y vieron a Kaoru que estaba delante de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Piensa dos veces antes de escondernos algo. No podemos mantener nuestro mundo unido si tienes secretos."

Kaoru sonrio intensamente a los dos adolescentes.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

**En compenzación por la tardanza del capítulo pasado aquí esta ya el seis ¡disfruntelo!**

**Ah y por cierto lo olvide comentarlo la Autora dice que no ha podido actualizar por falta de tiempo, ustedes saben _la escuela_ pero que no se preocupen (las personas que leen el fic en inglés) que tengan por seguro que le dará fin...**

**Ahora si... gracias por los comentarios del cap. pasado y espero que dejen más...**

**Próximo Capítulo: Un Día Normal (O No) **

**Las cosas son más sencillas ahora que el Club esta enterado de todo. En este capítulo Kyoya tendrá que enfrentarse con las demandas de Haruhi y a ciertos rumores. Y Haruhi deberá manejar a Tamaki que ahora se vuelve más y más molesto. Pero recuerden que aunque… parece que Hikaru se tranquilizó, no significa que no guarde rencor. Los ojos no pueden ver lo que el corazón esconde. (Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos).**


	7. Un día normal ¿o no?

**Capítulo 7 - Un Día Normal (¿o no?)**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_La habitación era espaciosa y limpia. Todo estaba en orden. La silla, el escritorio, el sofá, los archivos, los porta retratos. Detrás del escritorio de roble, estaba sentado un hombre de unos 20 años, vestía un autentico traje Armani negro con una corbata negra también._

_El hombre empujo sus anteojos sobe su nariz y siguió escribiendo enérgicamente en su computadora. Tenía una buena vida, la que todo hombre desea. Estaba a cargo del negocio de su familia, tenía un poderoso aliado, poder ilimitado, riqueza, fama. Una vida que siempre quiso desde la primera vez que entendió como funcionaba el mundo._

_Dejo de teclear y caminó hacía la enorme ventana para mirar el imperio que había creado. Las manos detrás de la espalda, podía sentir el orgullo correr deprisa por su cuerpo mientras miraba a los carros ir y venir en su territorio. Los negocios estaban yendo genial y todo gracias a él._

_De pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de sus pantalones. 'Eso era extraño', pensó 'No debería haber nadie ahí.' Miro hacía abajo, vio a un niño –niña para ser exacto- abrazada a su pierna izquierda._

_La pequeña era hermosa. Su cabello era negro, hasta los hombros y ligeramente rizado en las puntas. Sus ojos eran enormes, marrones e inocentes. Llevaba un simple vestido blanco que contrastaba con su cabello y su piel ligeramente bronceada._

"_Hola¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó el hombre._

"_Yo siempre he estado aquí," le contestó._

"_¿De verdad¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?"_

"_Eso es porque no estaba aquí aún."_

"_¿Cómo podías no estar, cuándo siempre has estado aquí?" preguntó, confuso de no llegar ningún lado._

"_No sé," dijo._

"_Ok…" suspiró ¿Por qué estaba hablando con esta niña? "¿Dónde esta tu padre?"_

_La niña se apretó más a su pierna, haciéndole difícil mantener el equilibrio. "Él esta aquí"_

"_Bien¿Quién es él?"_

"_Eres tú"_

"_¿QUÉ?"_

Ootori Kyoya despertó cuando empezó a sonar su celular. Se quejó y buscó el pequeño aparato en la mesita de noche. No necesitaba mirar el identificador de llamada. Sabía quien era por el sonido. 'Espero que sea algo importante'. Pensó mientra abría su telefono.

"Buenos días, Haruhi. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Entrecerró sus ojos para poder ver el reloj digital y reprimió el deseo de maldecir.

"Tenemos un problema, Kyoya-sempai." dijo yendo directo al punto.

"Si, me lo imagino, pero ¿no puede esperar? Nos veremos en la escuela en unas cuantas horas, de cualquier forma."

"¡Ese es el problema!" Kyoya se estremeció, para ser el segundo mes, el carácter de Haruhi empezaba a ser como un cable sin corriente vivo. Ten tacto y conseguirás pasar el shock. "¡La escuela!"

"¿Qué pasa con la escuela?" dijo mientras se acomodaba.

"No puedo ir"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Nada me queda ya!"

Los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron de par en par. '¿Ya esta ganando peso?'

"Calmate, Haruhi. Estaré ahí en…" volvió a mirar al reloj digital. "media hora."

"¡Esta bien entonces!" ¿Había mencionado que Haruhi podía actuar como leona y de pronto pasar a ser un ángel en tiempo record? "Oh, y ¿podrías traer algunas fresas?"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Bien¡Gracias¡Adiós!"y ella colgó.

Kyoya se quedo viendo fijamente su teléfono por unos cinco minutos. Primero lo llamaba exigiendo un nuevo juego de uniformes¿y ahora le ordenaba como si fuera un criado? Oh, bueno. Al menos ya no lo llamaba en mitad de la noche sólo para divagar sin parar sobre cosas sin sentido.

'Si no te agrada¿Por qué no sólo se lo dices?' Ahí estaba de nuevo esa molesta voz.

'No lo sé. Ella esta embarazada después de todo.'

'Estás mimando demasiado a esa mujer.'

'No lo estoy.'

'Admítelo. No puedes negarle nada.'

Suspiró, tiró el teléfono cerca y salió de la cama. Tan pronto retiró las cortinas, no pudo evitar el recordar su sueño. No era exactamente una pesadilla, pero tampoco un feliz sueño. Suponía que se encontraba entre los dos. Además, la niña no se veía tan mal. Se preguntó como un chico la vería…

Kyoya sacudió su cabeza levemente cuando se dio cuenta qué estaba pensando. Había estado haciendo muchas cosas hasta tarde y comenzaba a perder la cabeza. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, su mente siempre parecía llenarse de imágenes del niño que aún no nacía y su sueño no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Un golpe se escuchó proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, trayéndolo a la realidad.

"Pase." Observó como la puerta se abría y una sirvienta se detuvo en el marco de la misma, mirando algo que la dejó sorprendida.

"Amo¿está usted… despierto? Preguntó. No era de todos los días ver al joven amo Kyoya despierto sin que alguien se lo recordara. "Pero, no es común que usted este levantado a estas horas."

"Tuve una llamada despertadora" dijo con una leve sonrisa. 'Literalmente hablando.'

"Oh, ya veo. El desayuno estará servido en diez minutos si el joven amo tiene hambre." La sirvienta hizo una ligera inclinación y regreso a sus tareas diarias.

"Espere. ¿Podría pedirle a alguien que consiga fresas?"

La sirvienta se detuvo y miro curiosa a Kyoya. "¿Fresas, señor?"

"Si, fresas. Una caja estaría bien y deben ser frescas. Asegúrese de tenerlas a tiempo cuando haya terminado con el desayuno¿entendido?"

"Enviaré a alguien enseguida" con otra inclinación se retiró.

Kyoya volteó su cabeza para mirar al cielo azul y un suave y cansado suspiro escapo de sus labios.

"Realmente estoy consintiendo demasiado a esa mujer."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"¿Estás segura de que es por el bebé? Preguntó Kyoya a Haruhi.

Los dos iban sentados en la limosina Ootori, un vehículo tan negro que atravesaba el tráfico suavemente, dirigiéndose hacia el prestigiado Instituto Ouran. Él había estado sentado ahí, al lado de la ventana y viendo como Haruhi comía una fresa y después otra. Todo aquello, comer y luego lamer su dedo lo hacían pensar si realmente era por el bebé que estaba ganando peso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Haruhi tomó otra fresa de la caja que Kyoya le había dado y le dio una delicada mordida. Deliciosa.

"Viéndote comer así, hace preguntarme si es por el bebé que haz subido de peso o porque estas comiendo demasiado." Dijo inconsciente del peligro en el que él mismo se había puesto. Regla número uno al tratar a una mujer embarazada: _Nunca _hablar acerca de su peso.

"¡Disculpa!" Haruhi dejó caer la roja y jugosa fresa, y lo miro airadamente. ¿Conocen esa mirada reprobatoria que suelen dar las madres? Pues bien, esa clase de mirada. "¿Por qué supones que estoy comiendo tanto¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que es porque estoy comiendo por dos?"

Kyoya suspiró derrotado. "Bien." Dijo "Tú ganas."

Ella sonrió dulcemente y tomó otra fresa. Kyoya se volvió a mirar los carros pasar y ocasionalmente regresaba a ver a Haruhi. No podía dejar de notar como la habían cambiado los últimos dos meses. Gracias a la chaqueta del uniforme, no parecía que estuviera embarazada. Pero cuando llegó está mañana a su casa, él con el uniforme de Ouran puesto y ella en su pijama, se llevo una sorpresa al ver un leve bulto en su estomago por lo general plano.

Eso sólo mostraba cuanto había progresado el embarazo. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en su estomago en tanto que sus pensamientos se esparcían por su mente.

Era curioso, pero se sentía casi _emocionado. _Algunos podrían decir que feliz, pero él sabía que ese no era el caso. Feliz sería si no pudiera dejar de pensar en el bebé y no pudiera esperar hasta su llegada. Feliz sería si empezara a pensar en nombres para el bebé y a decidir si era mejor llamarlo como su padre o como su abuelo. Feliz sería si cuidará a la madre cual Reina, que mereciera sólo lo mejor. Feliz sería si pensara en ellos tres como una familia.

Y él no se sentía de aquel modo en lo absoluto. Sólo emocionado de tener un nuevo proyecto en el cual trabajar. Emocionado o tal vez incluso curioso de ver como su padre iba a tomar la pequeña noticia. Emocionado de que finalmente tendría otra cosa de que preocuparse, además de la bolsa de valores y bienes raíces. Emocionado porque ahora tendría a un heredero propio.

'ESPERENUNMOMENTO. Algo no estaba bien.'

Había estado pensando las cosas a fondo y decidido que tenía que decírselo a su padre antes de que los hechos hablaran por si mismos. Hasta ahora había sido capaz de cerrarle la boca a unos cuantos por medio de sobornos y chantajes, pero eso no quería decir que uno de los 'espías' de su padre no lo hubiera descubierto y quisiera informarlo.

"Haruhi," la llamó cauteloso, como tanteando terreno.

"Uh-huh…" era todo lo que ella fue capaz de decir mientras lamía un poco de jugo de sus dedos. Él sacudió la cabeza y le paso una servilleta.

"¿Estás libre este domingo?"

"Creo que si… Si, no tengo nada planeado." Contestó. Pero entonces sus ojos se llenaron de desconfianza y lo miro suspicazmente. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Estaba pensando que una cena en mi casa sería un buen detalle"

Ella siguió observándolo. ¿De verdad creía que caería con eso¡Tierra a Kyoya! Haruhi estaba embarazada, no retardada.

"¿Qué estás tramando, Kyoya-sempai?"

Él casi rió de su agudeza. No esperaba menos de ella.

"Mi padre regresará de su viaje de negocios en Los Ángeles y uno de mis idiotas hermanos estará en Taiwán mientras que el otro en Osaka. El momento perfecto para darle la noticia. ¿No lo crees?"

"Supongo… ¿Kyoya-sempai?"

"¿Si, Haruhi?" en tanto esperaba su respuesta, ya estaba trabajando en su laptop y no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

"No te agradan mucho tus hermanos¿verdad?"

Él dejó de teclear y miro hacia la ventanilla, pensando como responder¿o era acaso una afirmación?

"_Dudo que Kyoya-kun llegue a ser el jefe de la familia, no importa cuanto se esfuerce."_

"Los respeto por su talento en el campo de los negocios" Dijo unos minutos después. "Pero no, no me agradan."

"¿Por qué?"

"_Deberías estar consciente que no estaré satisfecho sólo con esto."_

"Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, Haruhi. Sólo, digamos que ser el tercer hijo nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando se tienen asuntos delicados con tu padre." Luego la miro como diciendo 'tema cerrado' y siguió observando más allá de la ventana.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, cada uno ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. Kyoya sabía que contarle a su padre no sería la cosa más fácil de hacer, pero necesitaba terminar con esto, si quería que su plan funcionara. Había estado pensando como pasar el embarazo de Haruhi desde su pequeña discusión con Ranka.

Cada pequeño detalle había sido planeado con sumo cuidado y no había espacio para cometer errores. El comité de la escuela no sería mucho problema, Tamaki se haría cargo de ello. Los planes de la seguridad y comodidad de Haruhi durante su tercer trimestre estaban ya en marcha. Pero todo sería en vano si no hablaba con su padre.

"¿Crees que le agrade?"

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué debería? Haruhi nunca se había preocupado por lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Entonces ¿Qué espíritu la había poseído para hacerla preguntar esa cosa tan anti-Haruhi? Pero mirándola bien, ella estaba jugando con la servilleta que le había dado, sus labios inusualmente rojos, por las fresas que había estado comiendo, y sus ojos mostraban signos de debilidad, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco… culpable.

Tomó otra servilleta del montón que había en uno de los compartimentos, se inclinó un poco, y limpió los labios 'limpios' de Haruhi.

"¿Qué no le agradaría?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"¡Okaaaa-saaaan!"

Kyoya que salió de la limosina antes que Haruhi, se puso delante de ella, evitando satisfactoriamente el intento de Tamaki de abrazarla. "Mira, Otou-san. Tú no quieres lastimar a Haruhi¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Tamaki se ensancharon por el pánico. "¡DIOS MIO NO¡Nunca _SOÑARÍA _con cosa semejante!" Después sacó una rosa y empezó a mecerla en el aire (lo que hace todo el tiempo, ne?) y la puso sobre su corazón en su (usual) acto dramático.

"¿Qué clase de padre lastimaría a su preciosa hija y a su nieto?"

Haruhi parpadeó. _¿Nieto? _Bueno, eso era algo que nunca había escuchado de él. Normalmente, estaría un poco molesta de que tuviera el valor de decir la palabra nieto en su cara; pero lo tomó como una señal de que Tamaki no seguía del todo enfadado. Es bueno saberlo, porque no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más podría soportar esa mirada triste.

Kyoya debió haberla visto porque dijo "Otou-san, no creo que sea prudente usar esa clase de sobrenombres en público"

"Además Haruhi llegará tarde a clase" Dijeron dos voces diferentes al unísono. Y como de costumbre, los gemelos Hitachiin aparecieron de quien sabe donde y se colocaron cada uno al lado de ella, Kaoru a su derecha y Hikaru a su izquierda. Cuando Honey y Mori llegaron en sus limosinas, no fue un misterio que nadie se diera cuenta de la sonrisa triunfal que Hikaru le dio a Kyoya cuando unió el brazo de Haruhi con el suyo.

Kyoya levantó las cejas ante la sonrisa satisfecha del muchacho más joven. Sabía perfectamente el por qué Hikaru lo había hecho, pero el plan no funcionaría si él no cooperaba. No importa. Siempre podría usar al otro…

"¡Vamos Haruhi!" Hikaru y su gemelo comenzaron a andar con ella a rastras mientras Tamaki era dejado de lado mirando como su preciosa hija era arrastrada a través del camino de entrada. Antes de que los gemelos pudieran dar otro paso, Kyoya tiró del hermano más jóven y lo llevo aparte, con cuidado de que el mayor no se percatara, ya que estaba muy ocupado defendiéndose del discurso (o maldición) del rubio francés.

"Kaoru, necesito que me hagas un favor"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi suspiró mientras Tamaki ponía más y más vegetales en su plato. Estaba logrando hacerla enojar, porque el Rey no sólo escondió su almuerzo y la obligó a comer esa basura que había hecho que su chef le preparara, sino que incluso se tomo la libertad de ir de compras por ella. Le habían dicho que debía esperar cajas de ropa de maternidad hecha por famosos diseñadores. Sabía que él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar y realmente lo apreciaba; pero a veces, las buenas intenciones traían malos resultados. En el caso de ella, muy, _muy_ malos resultados.

"¡Tamaki-sempai es suficiente!" susurro en caso de que su autocontrol fallara y dejara salir todo su carácter. "Puedo hacerlo por mi misma, muchas gracias."

Tamaki parpadeó unos minutos en lo que las palabras de Haruhi viajaban desde su canal auditivo, a través de sus nervios auditivos, y finalmente fueran registradas por su cerebro. Hecho eso, los reflejos de su cuerpo reaccionaron y dijo, "Pero Haruhi… el nutriólogo me dijo que la gente en tu estado necesitaba ¡de mucha, mucha comida nutritiva!" Ahh… la manera en la que el cuerpo humano trabaja nunca deja de asombrarnos.

"¿Nutriólogo¿Fuiste a ver a un nutriólogo y hablaste acerca de _mí _sin decír_me_lo?" Los ojos de Haruhi se redujeron y le dio una mirada maligna al rubio, todos a su alrededor se alejaron unos pasos. Los espectadores no conocían a Haruhi cuando estaba enojada, pero esa mirada tenía cierto efecto extraño en la gente incluso si no habían hecho nada.

Tamaki hipó.

"Calma, calma Haruhi… debes entender…"

Dio unos pasos atrás, _Despacio, vamos… despacio_…

"Sólo lo hice para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…"

_Casi alcanzaba la puerta… sólo unos cuantos pasos más…_

"No quise causar ningún problema… Fue solamente una visita corta…"

_Sólo un poco más…_

"_Tamaki-sempai…"_ Ahora los ojos de ella era unas rendijas y él podría jurar que tenían un destello rojo como en la película de plebeyos que había visto la noche anterior.

_¡Ahí estaba ya la puerta! Ahora sólo unos pasos más y…_

"¿A dónde cree que va, mi señor?"

_¿Por qué¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ A MI?_

Sintió dos fuertes manos sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole moverse. Una risa disimulada seguida de un simple empujón que ocasionó que se estrellara con la pared contigua y frustrando exitosamente su plan de escape. Haruhi lo tomó por el uniforme y sonrió perversamente. Dios, habiá perdido su rostro lindo, su calma, amabilidad, y lo más importante su balance hormonal Haruhi.

_¡Maldición, los gemelos¡Maldición, dije¡MALDICIÓN!_

Haciendo nota mental de destrozar a los Hitachiin después, Tamaki volteó con tristeza para tener una mejor vista de esos dos demonios, pero sólo se encontró con uno de ellos. "Kaoru¿Dónde está tu hermano? Preguntó.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Haruhi escaneó cada parte de la cafetería. Pensándolo bien, no había visto al mayor de los gemelos desde que sonó la campana del almuerzo. "Tamaki-sempai tiene razón ¿Dónde _está _Hikaru?"

Kaoru suspiró y se rascó la cabeza con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "Estaba esperando que ustedes, chicos, me lo dijeran… además, no puedo encontrar a Kyoya."

"¿Kao-chan, tampoco puede encontrar a Kyo-chan?" dijo Honey al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos tres con Mori siguiéndolo detrás. "Takashi y yo lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados."

"Qué extraño. ¿Dónde podrán estar?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kyoya tecleó en su laptop las ganancias que obtuvo el club en el mes, con su mano cambiaba las páginas del libro de contabilidad de vez en cuando. Rió levemente cuando notó que Haruhi se hacía cada vez más popular y como su lista de clientes iba en aumento. Sus ojos parpadearon cuando escuchó crujir la manija de la puerta de la Sala de Música 3.

"Hola, Kyoya"

El aludido sonrió con los ojos cerrados y acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hikaru?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. etto... o.o una pregunta ¿creen que Kyoya este perdiendo ese lado siniestro? yo creo que no y como prueba el siguiente capítulo:**

**Próximo Capítulo: Los Gemelos y las Sombras**

**¿Qué pasa cuando Hikaru no puede contener su lengua más? O ¿Cuándo consiga alterar los nervios de Kyoya? Caos Total en opinión de Kaoru. Hablando de Kaoru ¿Qué va a hacer cuándo Hikaru le haga una muy difícil pregunta? Este capítulo probablemente sea el punto decisivo del pequeño mundo de los gemelos.**

** Por cierto el link al fic original está en mis favoritos... **


	8. Los Gemelos y las Sombras

**Los Gemelos y las Sombras**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"_Hola, Kyoya."_

_Kyoya sonrió con los ojos cerrados y empujó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz._

"_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hikaru?"_

Hikaru dio a Kyoya una dura mirada, apretando y aflojando los puños amenazadoramente (notó Kyoya). El moreno siempre supo que el mayor de los Hitachiin era más emocional que su hermano, en especial después de la bofetada que Haruhi le diera las pasadas vacaciones de verano. Entonces no era como si no se lo esperara. De hecho estaba sorprendido de que Hikaru lograra manejar la situación por todo un mes.

Una persona normal haría cualquier cosa para poder estar con el lado bueno de Hikaru, pero Kyoya no era una persona normal. Todos saben que él esta un poco desquiciado, así que no era de sorprender verlo con una sonrisa amable mientras Hikaru miraba como si fuera psicópata. Además, si había alguien más peligroso que Hikaru, ese era Kyoya. Ah, y Honey cuando le niegan el acceso a dulces y pasteles.

En tanto Hikaru se entretuvo observándolo por largo rato antes de tomar un profundo respiro, apretó sus puños tan fuerte que estaba seguro que las uñas le dejaron marcas en las manos. Ya había sido lo suficientemente paciente. Pensándolo bien, podía decir que había sido generoso por darle al Rey de las Sombras un mes de tregua.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" Preguntó con voz ahogada. Sino fuera por las suplicas de Kaoru, le hubiera gritado mandando al diablo las formalidades.

"_¿Disculpa_?" La sonrisa de Kyoya se hizo–si es posible- aún más amable. Pero las aguas tranquilas corren profundo, y Hikaru era lo bastante listo para saber que en ese momento, Kyoya era todo _menos _amable.

"¿Quién te dijo que puedes pedirle favores a mi hermano después de lo que le hiciste a Haruhi?" la voz de Hikaru tembló mientras intentaba controlarse para no lanzarse sobre él. "¿Por qué¿No es suficiente con que hayas arruinado la vida de Haruhi¿_Ahora _quieres complicársela a mi _hermano_? Él tiene cosas mejores que hacer, antes que tus favores, Kyoya."

El presidente del club enlazo sus dedos y alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa. "¿Complicar su vida?" soltó una risita. "Hikaru, sólo se le pedí esto porque es un experto en esta área y tú también. ¿Qué daño puede hacer un simple favor?"

El perlirrojo frunció el ceño y valientemente se dirigió frente a Kyoya. "Es sólo que no me gusta que nadie vaya a mis espaldas a pedirle favores a mi hermano."

"¿Oh, de verdad?" La sonrisa de Kyoya ahora era de satisfacción. "¿No te gusta que nadie vaya a pedirle favores a tu hermano a tus espaldas? O ¿No te gusta que _yo _le haya pedido un favor a tu hermano a tus espaldas?"

"¿Sabes qué?" Hikaru forzó una sonrisa. "Al diablo la educación. Sí, tienes toda la razón. No me gustas tú pidiéndole favores a mi hermano. De hecho no me gustas tú, en lo absoluto."

Kyoya tenía que admitir que estaba muy impresionado por su atrevimiento. Hubiera preferido dejar la situación por la paz y mandar al demonio esa berrinche adolescente, pero las circunstancias demandaban que dejara salir el enojo del gemelo.

Y la única manera de lograr que el pobre niño lo hiciera, era con una pequeña provocación, debía ser un proceso rápido.

"Tomaré eso como que no te gusto ¿por la condición de… Haruhi?"

Si Hikaru estaba bajo control hacía sólo un minuto, ya no.

"¡Eres un maldito, eso es¿Qué clase de tipo duerme con la persona que le gusta a su mejor y actúa como si la situación fuera normal?" Hikaru resopló y siguió "¿De verdad crees que Tono te ha perdonado? No me hagas reir."

"Me gustaría aclararte un punto sobre el favor, no lo pedí para mi, sino para Haruhi" La sonrisa de Kyoya, notó Hikaru, vaciló un poco. "Además, me gusta pensar que estoy haciéndoles un favor a ti y a tu hermano pidiéndoles que diseñen un simple vestido para Haruhi"

"No te atrevas a usar los nombres de Haruhi y Kaoru en mi contra" Gruñó.

"Bueno entonces" La sonrisa de Kyoya se evaporó por completo y la habitación –en opinión de Hikaru- se volvió fría de repente. "Me gustaría aconsejarte que no uses el nombre de Tamaki en _mí _contra."

"¿Ahora estamos ofendidos?" A pesar de la posibilidad de ser asesinado por Kyoya en vez de que fuera al revés Hikaru tuvo las agallas para sonreír. "Te lo mereces. He sido un buen chico por ahora, Kyoya. Lo suficiente para dejarte pensar sobre la situación, pero me equivoqué. Crees que todo esto es una broma¿verdad?"

"Hikaru, te advierto terminantemente…"

"Apuesto que piensas en Haruhi como en una clase de carga¿huh¿Sabes qué no entiendo?" preguntó, con una sonrisa fingida en su cara. "por qué no tomaste el camino fácil y convenciste a Haruhi para que abortara. Heh. Supongo que porque sería demasiado escandaloso para el gran Rey de las Sombras¿huh?"

"¡Hikaru!" una sombra cubrió toda la Sala de Música mientras Kyoya se levantaba, su rostro oscuro y sus ojos fríos. "No es tu asunto saber por qué hice lo que hice. Aunque _si es_ el mío decirte que el aborto esta fuera de cuestión. Sé lo que la gente piensa de mi; un hombre sin corazón. Pero si tu crees que yo me rebajaría a algo como eso, entonces no me conoces para nada."

Había hablado en voz baja, pero las palabras parecían resonar como si hubiera gritado cada una de ellas. Hikaru observó a Kyoya, sin poder decir nada. Sólo lo veía quedarse ahí, en ese lugar. Reflexionó todo lo que había dicho minutos antes. Sabía que esta vez la había hecho. Había ido demasiado lejos.

Las cosas que dijo estaban en mucho, mucho más equivocadas que las que le había dicho a Arai. Insultar al amigo de Haruhi parecía una cosa insignificante, fácil de olvidar una vez que el chico estuvo fuera de vista y de la vida de ella. Pero con Kyoya era diferente. ¿Por qué? Porque Kyoya era (aunque preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que admitirlo; no era que estuviera muy seguro de la idea) su amigo. Arai no lo era, así que ofenderlo no causaba ningún efecto sobre él.

Pero viendo a Kyoya parado frente a él con el rostro oscuro por la furia, se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho. Sabía que debía sentirse asustado y que debía correr por su vida antes de que Kyoya escupiera veneno y parecía positivamente cruel, pero no podía. Había ofendido a su amigo.

Su _amigo._

Pero si lo admitía estaría condenado.

Kyoya tomó un largo y profundo suspiro y frotó sus sienes. Esto no estaba yendo para nada bien. Sabía que esta discusión era necesaria, pero lo que no sabía era cuánto tendría que controlarse para no matar al pelirrojo. La cosa que lo había molestado más era el hecho de que Hikaru hubiese tenido el valor de sugerir un aborto. Como si el pudiera hacer eso. Ya tenía suficientes pecados que compensar; un aborto solo aumentaría su carga.

_Concéntrate ya…_

Una vez estuvo seguro de tener su genio bajo control, se aclaró la garganta y se forzó a sonreír. Pero asegurándose de mantener una mirada fría. "Bien, veo que Kaoru no podrá diseñar nada, ya aclaraste el punto" Se sentó tranquilamente, sus ojos fijos en el pelirrojo. "Supongo, que tendré que llevarla de compras"

Kyoya miraba a Hikaru cuidadosamente en busca de una señal que indicara que se rendía. Oh, bueno, no es como si no pudiera hacer nada si uno de los Hitachiin no quería ayudar. Además, esto era sólo para hacer sentir a Haruhi cómoda otra vez. Aunque ella no lo demostraba, sabía que se sentía incómoda cuando Hikaru y él se encontraban en la misma habitación.

_¿Por qué me molesto?_

La puerta crujió y alguien asomó su cabeza a través de la abertura.

"¿Hermano¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Hikaru volteó a ver a su hermano quen estaba sosteniendo la puerta con sus brazos, junto a Haruhi y el resto del Host Club detrás. Haruhi –Hikaru no pudo evitar notarlo- lucía un poco inquieta mirándolos. No podía culparla; el rostro de Kyoya aún tenía trazos de enojo sin importar cuanto tratara de ocultarlo. Incluso si lo ocultó, en sus ojos todavía estaba visible remotamente el daño.

"Ah, Kaoru. Tu hermano sólo vino a decirme que…"

"Que me gustaría ayudar." Hikaru se sonrojó un poco cuando Kyoya le vio sorprendido. Debería haberse disculpado, pero el ego masculino dentro de él no se lo permitiría. Suspiro suavemente, casi lamentablemente y caminó fuera del cuarto sin mirar a Kyoya. No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Honey lo llamó.

Kyoya lo observó irse, su rostro volvió a la normalidad (normal, indiferente). No esperaba que rindiera tan fácil. Ok, tal vez lo hizo; pero nunca pensó que el chico le ayudaría.

"Así que… ¿quieres algo de almorzar?" Tamaki puso su mano sobre su hombro y sonrío calidamente. Kyoya lo miro como si fuera la primera vez desde la discusión que habían tenido.

"_¿De verdad crees que el señor te ha perdonado? No me hagas reír."_

Frunció un poco el ceño, levantó la vista y soltó un gran suspiro "No gracias, Tamaki. No me siento con apetito."

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Como gustes. ¡Vamos, volvamos a la cafetería!" Sacó al resto del club de la Sala de Música y sonrió otra vez a Kyoya antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Me pregunto…_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"¡Hikaru!" gritó Kaoru mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hermano. Tenía una buena idea de lo que había estado haciendo en la Sala de Música, pero sería mejor si él mismo se lo decía. Esperaba que Hikaru hubiese controlado su genio y no hubiese dicho cualquier cosa. Sin importar lo absurdo que sonara.

Hikaru se detuvo y volteó con el ceño fruncido. Apreciaba la preocupación de su hermano, pero necesitaba estar solo en ese momento. El impacto de ver dolor –dolor verdadero- en los ojos de Kyoya lo había dejado en shock y sintiéndose culpable. Eso realmente lo tenia molesto, la culpa no era algo que se asociara con él. La única ocasión en el que se había sentido culpable fue cuando había dejado sola a Haruhi en su 'cita'.

Odiaba ese sentimiento.

"Hey." Dijo suavemente y puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Hey."

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, saludando a la gente con la que se encontraban. Kaoru echo un vistazo a su hermano que parecía distante y lanzo un suspiro. Hikaru que parecía haber olvidado que su mundo de ensueño estaba roto miro a su hermano menor y arrugó la frente.

"¿Qué?"

"Hiciste algo estúpido, verdad" preguntó sin rodeos.

"No" refunfuño el otro algo colorado. "Fue más como una estupidez verbal"

Kaoru rezongo y le dio un zape "¿Qué dijiste?"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"¿Tan malo fue?" Hikaru asintió. Y Kaoru soltó otro suspiro de frustración y se animó a si mismo a calmarse. Amaba a su hermano, pero a veces… le gustaría golpearlo en la cabeza por su obvia falta de tacto en el trato con personas. Pero aún así… en secreto estaba contento de que hubiera decidido mostrarle a Kyoya una parte de lo que pensaba sobre toda la situación. A pesar de la amistad que mostraba al Rey de las Sombras, también estaba un poco enfadado con él.

"¿Kaoru, qué piensas del Host Club?"

"¿Cómo? Que es genial, desde luego. ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Kaoru lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados "Espera, no estaras tratando de cambiar el tema,¿verdad?"

"No" Hikaru se detuvo y jaló a su hermano a un salón vacío. Cerró la puerta y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. "Quiero decir ¿qué significan ellos para ti?"

La pregunta le hizo que levantar las cejas sorprendido e interesado a la vez. "¿Qué significan ellos para mi¿De quienes estas hablando?" Hikaru se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el escritorio mirando a su hermano que generalmente conservaba la calma en los momentos incómodos.

"Tu sabes de quienes estoy hablando…"

"Um… no exactamente"

Los ojos de Kaoru siguieron a su hermano mayor viendo como caminaba alrededor del cuarto para terminar sentándose en el alféizar. "Hablo de... Tono, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, y… de Kyoya" Miró fijamente el cielo azul y en voz apenas audible, preguntó "¿Qué significan ellos para ti¿Amigos¿Conocidos¿Compañeros de club? Estoy totalmente perdido, Kaoru. No sé que pensar de ellos"

Toda la molestia de Kaoru se derritió y una suave, sonrisa de entendimiento adornó su cara. Eran momentos como estos lo que le hacían parecer a él el mayor. Sabía que esta pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano… sólo que no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Era algo bueno que él mismo había comprendido hacía tiempo. De otra forma ambos serían consumidos otra vez por la soledad como cuando eran más jóvenes.

Se estremeció mientras le daba un abrazo a su gemelo y se sentaba a su lado. Odiaba la soledad. Nunca más volvería a estar solo...

"Hikaru, tienes que entender que en este mundo, la gente viene y va. De aquí a diez años... tu y yo seremos los mismos, pero, la única diferencia será la gente con la que trabajaremos" Kaoru tomó las manos de su hermano y lo miró directamente a los ojos. "Para contestar tu pregunta, hermano… el Host Club es como mi familia -nuestra familia- imagina como sería nuestra vida si Tono nunca nos hubiera visto en aquella fuente unos años atrás"

Kaoru se calló para dejar el palabrerío. Podía ver el conflicto detrás de los ojos de Hikaru, la necesidad de amor y la preservación luchando por el dominio de su mente y de su corazón. Sabía lo que su hermano debía estar pasando en ese momento. Le tomaría días –semanas¡inclusive meses!- para comprender lo que el club significaba para él; sería un milagro si encontrara la respuesta en menos de 24 horas.

"Hikaru... no tienes que decidirlo ahora. Cosas como esta necesitan tiempo; pero no te tomes demasiado porque como dije, la gente viene y va. Honey y Mori se graduarán, y luego Tono y Kyoya, después seremos nosotros. ¿Ves? Vienen y se van" Kaoru soltó sus manos y se levantó; con una rara y cariñosa sonrisa en su cara.

"Es lo que hacemos en medio del ir y venir lo que realmente cuenta" Kaoru alborotó el pelo de Hikaru afectuosamente y giró para marcharse.

"Kaoru"

_'Eso fue rápido' _Pensó mientras giraba una vez más para afrontar a su hermano.

"¿Sí?"

"No estoy seguro de compartir la misma opinión, pero ellos realmente me agradan"

"Eso es un comienzo" Kaoru se encogió y el agarró la perilla de la puerta.

"¿Qué hay de Haruhi?"

Kaoru se congeló. No contaba con que hablarían de la única chica del club. De hecho, todavía trataba de aceptar la idea de tenerla en su mundo. No, era que le molestara, desde luego. Pero cuando se ha estado viviendo en un mundo tan pequeño durante mucho tiempo, era natural que se sintiera un poco extraño compartiéndolo con alguien más. Siempre apreciaría y tendría un lugar para Haruhi en su corazón junto a Hikaru… ellos dos eran tan diferentes en su forma de ser, pero igualmente valiosos en su vida. Así que para él sólo tenía sentido decir:

"¿Qué dice tu corazón?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Antes que nada siento mucho el retraso, pero pasaron muchas cosas... que en fin ya pasaron aquí tienen actualización... **

**Próximo Capítulo: Escuchen al Rey**

"_**Nunca pense que fueras del tipo celoso…" **_**¿Quién dijo que Tamaki era torpe? Él puede ser astuto cuando quiere ¿Qué pasará cuando muestre su lado 'sabio'? Y en cuanto a Hikaru y sus asuntos con Kyoya. ¿Lograra recuperarse de eso? **


	9. Escucha lo que el Rey tiene que decir

**Escucha lo que el Rey tiene que decir**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi se atragantó y respiro profundo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con su manga y puso toda su voluntad en calmarse. Algo difícil de hacer cuando estás corriendo desde la Sala de Música en el tercer piso hasta el baño de chicas del segundo, que era el único vacío.

Malestares mañaneros.

No sabía por qué los llamaban así. No es como si sólo ocurrieran por las mañanas como el nombre sugería. De hecho pasaban en casi cada momento del día, desde la mañana hasta la tarde y desde la tarde hasta la noche. Una cosa era segura, al menos ahora sabía por qué las mujeres embarazadas comían mucho; todo lo que ellas comen parece ser expulsado por su cuerpo de una no muy grata manera incluso antes de llegar a su estomago.

Haruhi se apoyó sobre una de las dos paredes del cubículo del baño, en este momento se encontraba vomitando. Era una cosa buena que los baños de Ouran fueran secos. Rogando por enésima vez a su madre que la perdonara por todo el catástrofe, Haruhi se levantó y tiró de la cadena del retrete para que se llevara ese ofensivo vómito dentro de el. Mientras buscaba el papel higiénico, se congeló cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

'On no. ¡No debería haber ninguna chica aquí a esta hora del día!'

Incluso si había alguna chica en el distrito, deberían estar en la Tercera Sala de Música donde sus fantasías salvajes podían volverse realidad con un poco de dinero y tiempo libre. ¿Qué se supone debería decir si –cuándo- la descubrieran¿Qué se había equivocado de baño¡Ja¡Como si...

'Talvez si espero en el baño no se darán cuenta de que estoy aquí…'

Asintiéndose a si misma, Haruhi se subió sobre la tapa del baño, balanceando su cuerpo, empujando las paredes con las manos. Asegurándose de no respirar muy fuerte, se agachó allí silenciosamente esperando dios sabe por cuanto. Algo llego a su mente cuando el quinto minuto había pasado y el otro ocupante del baño no había hecho ruido alguno.

'Talvez vino sola…'

No, eso no estaba bien. Incluso si la chica viniera sola, debería escucharse al menos el suave clic que hace el polvo compacto al abrir el estuche o el 'pluck' de un tubo de lapiz labial. Haruhi podía vestirse como chico, pero aún era una chica y sabía lo que ellas hacían en el baño además de lo obvio.

Diez minutos pasaron y no podía escuchar nada que viniera de fuera del pequeño cubículo. Siendo suspicaz, Haruhi se inclinó hacia adelante para captar cualquier señal de movimiento por pequeña que esta fuera. Quién sabe… talvez estaba siendo algo paranoica y sólo había imaginado que la puerta se abría.

Habiendo escuchado nada, se inclinó un poco más, su mano izquierda apoyada sobre el contenedor de papel como un ancla. Estaba tan absorta en detectar señales de movimiento que falló en notar que el porta-papel caería bajo su peso. Y como todos podemos anticipar, su cuerpo se estrelló contra la puerta y cayó sobre el frío, duro…

'Espera. Este no es el piso frío, es…'

"De verdad que disfrutas cayéndote¿no, Haruhi?"

Ella sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza y reunió todo su valor para mirar a la cara a Ootori Kyoya. Sus brazos, notó, estaban alrededor de su cintura y estaba usando su cuerpo para sujetarla. Hablando de déjà vu. Se aclaró la garganta, soltándose del agarre de Kyoya, mientras intentaba deshacerse de ese tinte rosa en su cara.

"Gracias, Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi se volteó y puso sus manos bajo el grifo automático del lavabo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Asegurándome que no te lastimes. Parece como si Tamaki tuviera razón" sonrió malignamente y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Tamaki-sempai?"Haruhi levantó una ceja y lo miro expectante a través del espejo.

"Si, Tamaki" Asintó dando énfasis. "El quería venir aquí y confirmarlo por sí mismo, pero a las señoritas no les gusta esperar. Entonces…"

"Él te envió" dijo secamente. Sacudió el exceso de agua de sus manos y prosiguió a secarlas bajo el seca manos (N.T.¿así se llama?). Se sentía rara, desilusionada porque él no hubiese ido por si mismo, sino que lo forzaran a hacerlo. Se burlo de su propia estupidez y volteó para encarar al vicepresidente del Host Club con una mirada aguda.

"¿Te _das cuenta _que este es el baño de las _chicas, _verdad?

Kyoya se encogió de hombros con una expresión de en-realidad-no-me-importa-donde-estoy-en-este-momento en su apuesto rostro. "Por supuesto que estoy consciente del hecho. ¿Por quién me tomas?"

"¿Oh, entonces supongo que no se te ocurrió pensar que las chicas pueden venir en cualquier momento y encontrar a un hombre en medio del baño de mujeres?" La voz de Haruhi era monótona, pero su mirada mostraba diversión.

"Primero, si alguna chica llaga a entrar aquí, encontraría no a uno, sino a dos chicos. Y segundo, se te ha ocurrido la posibilidad de que como dije hace un momento el Host Club esta haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la atención de las señoritas en ellos, mientras estamos aquí. Finalmente…"

Por segunda ocasión en la semana, Kyoya sacó su pañuelo y limpió una fina capa de sudor de la cara de Haruhi. "Vine hasta aquí para decirte que quiero mostrarte algo después de que acabe la sesión en el Club" Haruhi se dio una patada mental cuando sintió sus mejillas arder después de ese breve momento intimo entre ambos.

Tomando su brazo, Kyoya llevó a Haruhi fuera del cuarto de baño y la soltó tan pronto llegaron a las escaleras. Mientras caminaban, Haruhi se hundía en sus pensamientos, y Kyoya la observaba de tanto en tanto.

'Parece… diferente' Iba reflexionando mientras examinaba cada centímetro de ella. Había escuchado en algún lado que cuando las mujeres están esperando, todo en ellas cambia, no sólo físicamente, sino también espiritualmente.

Y pensaba que quienquiera que fuera, él que lo dijo tenía razón.

Sus ojos se veían más brillantes, con una suave chispa, su cara resplandecía, su sonrisa parecía tener una naturaleza secreta, el modo en que su cuerpo se movía era elegante; como si guardara un precioso secreto.

No sabía si era el único que notaba todos estos cambios, pero estaba agradecido por ello, de cualquier forma. Era una vista placentera, en su opinión.

Había sido una buena idea salir tras Haruhi, cuando ella dejó la Sala de Música. Podía apostar que Tamaki y talvez Hikaru harían cualquier cosa por verla en su estado 'tranquilo'.

"Kyoya-sempai¿sucede algo?" Haruhi empujó su brazo con cautela. "Estás… sonriendo"

Él aparto la su mirada de Haruhi por un momento y dejo salir un suspiro. Los ojos de ella no sólo brillaban, prácticamente centelleaban.

"Yo sólo estaba… admirando algo"

"¿Qué hay que admirar? Para mi todo luce igual" dijo con un pequeño mohín.

"No para mi, aunque" le dio una sonrisa que hizo que ella temblara de arriba a abajo antes de que se diera cuenta de donde estaban; habían llegado frente a la Sala de Música 3. Lo bastante para que el sonido de risas, y conversaciones vinieran desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Lista para volver adentro?"

"Sólo terminemos con esto"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"¡Las vemos mañana, señoritas!"

Los miembros del Host Club estaban alineados despidiéndose con grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus caras. Había sido una sesión en verdad interesante. Las chicas habían estado muy preocupadas por 'Haruhi-kun' después de que ella saliera corriendo hacia el baño en una forma muy curiosa, habían abandonado a sus anfitriones designados para ir a mimar al 'chico'. En vez de sentirse ofendidos los miembros del club ayudaron encantados a mimarla para la desesperación de ésta.

Habiendo despedido a la última sonrojada señorita, Haruhi colapsó en uno de los cómodos sillones con un suspiro satisfecho. Se estiro mientras bostezaba y cerró sus ojos, el sonido de las risas y conversaciones habían muerto y ella comenzaba a vagar dentro del mundo de los sueños. Podía haberse dormido de no ser por el peso sobre su cabeza.

Un poco molesta, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con Mori cuya mano derecha estaba apoyada en su cabeza, una suave sonrisa se extendía sobre su cara. Haruhi pestañeó cuando él se agacho para observarla mejor.

"¿Cansada?"

"Un poco. Los últimos días me canso muy fácilmente" Contestó dándole una alentadora sonrisa como diciéndole que se encontraba bien. En respuesta, él revolvió su cabello cariñosamente y se fue a sentar junto a Honey que estaba (como de costumbre) comiendo un canasta llena de dulces.

Haruhi lo miró fijamente y no podía menos que preguntarse de que manera lo habían educado. Mori, en opinión de Haruhi es un amigo de devota fidelidad y una persona amable, pero que a pesar de todas sus cualidades, le es imposible mostrar afecto en público a alguien más que no sea Honey. En realidad, el único modo en que le mostraba cariño era siguiéndolo y haciendo todo lo posible para tener al loli-shota feliz; pero se podía ver que hacía todo esto porque estaba preocupado,

Tenía que admitir que no habría nada mejor que tener a un Mori más 'abierto' y activo en lugar del tranquilo y pasivo que se encontraba observando. Sus ojos cambiaron de Mori a la persona que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto hablando con los gemelos.

Kaoru se veía dulce y amable como era usual en él, pero por otra parte su hermano parecía disgustado mientras escuchaba lo que Kyoya tenía que decir. Ella no tenía idea de que había pasado en la Sala de Música antes de esa semana, pero lo que fuera… dudaba que hubiese sido agradable. Kyoya había estado un poco molesto después de su pequeña charla con Hikaru y por su parte el mayor de los Hitachiin lucía de mal humor en cualquier momento que el Rey de la sombras estaba cerca. Decir que se sentía incomoda con toda esta situación, se quedaba corto.

Por lo general no se sentiría así, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con los Hitachiin y Tamaki se había vuelto inmune a cualquier tipo de discusión. Sin embargo, la situación Kyoya-Hikaru pareció ser más que una simple pelea infantil; ellos trataban de actuar decentes el uno con el otro por el bien del club, pero la tensión entre ambos no se podía ocultar ni siquiera con la naturaleza indiferente de Kyoya.

'Naturaleza indiferente…' descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se llevo las manos a la cara mientras los pensamientos empezaban a surgir en su cabeza.

A veces se preguntaba por qué Kyoya se molestaba en proclamarse el 'Tipo Cool' y Mori el 'Tipo Salvaje'. Si se ponía a reflexionar, para ella, ambos parecían tener ciertos rasgos en común como anfitriones. ¿Por qué no?

Kyoya es imperturbable y también Mori.

Kyoya no habla mucho y tampoco Mori.

Kyoya hace las cosas sigilosamente y también Mori.

Kyoya se preocupa por su mejor amigo de un modo extraño y también Mori.

'Pero aún así… ellos no eran exactamente iguales'

Kyoya es impasible, pero Mori muestra su lado amable en raras ocasiones.

Kyoya no habla mucho porque siempre esta planeando algo, Mori es callado simplemente porque así es él.

Mori hace las cosas con sigilo porque es una persona calmada, pero Kyoya lo hace porque es parte sus siniestros planes.

Mori se preocupa por su primo/mejor amigo y muestra esto en una clase extraña de lindura 'awww' , pero Kyoya muestra esto en una 'ok-que-era-todo-eso' raro. Suponía que debía haber otras similitudes entre ellos a la vista.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sintiendo que alguien lo observaba, Kyoya aparto su vista de Kaoru y escaneó el lugar. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los castaños y éstos desviaron su mirada.

Sonrió ligeramente, dijo algo a los gemelos y se dirigió a través del cuarto; evitando ingeniosamente a un pegajoso Honey cubierto de azúcar y a un lloroso Tamaki que divagaba acerca de cómo todos lo ignoraban. Si hubiera volteado a su espalda, hubiese podido ver a Hikaru arrugando la cara y la expresión cansada de Kaoru.

Para alcanzar su destino, puso un brazo alrededor del sillón y como Mori, se inclino para ver mejor su cara. "¿Te gustaría decirme algo?"

"¿Qu-qué te hace preguntar eso?" la voz de Haruhi tembló y reunió todo la indignación que poseía (que no era mucha) para evitar lucir culpable.

"Bueno" se encogió de hombros "Como me has estado observando por un largo rato, es sólo que pensé que había algo que querías hablar conmigo"

Ella se quebró la cabeza pensando una excusa y recordó algo que Kyoya le había dicho antes esa tarde.

"Dijiste que había algo que querías mostrarme y me estaba preguntando cuando sería; no es como si tuviera todo el día"

"Ah, si. Lo había olvidado" se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Haruhi. "Ven ahora"

Haruhi miro su mano cansinamente y la tomo con precaución. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría lo que iba a ver. La experiencia le hacía a esperar lo peor del Rey de las Sombras. Se sentía inquieta y la situación empeoró cuando él la llevo al lugar donde estaba segundos antes, al mismo lugar donde se encontraban los fabricantes-de-problemas-Hitachiin con sonrisas tipo gato de Cheshire en sus caras.

"¿No voy a disfrutar esto, o si?"Preguntó nerviosa. Kyoya le dio una media diabólica y media confortante sonrisa y la dejo con los gemelos.

"Bueno, caballeros es toda suya" dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Hikaru sonrió abiertamente y Kaoru con disimulo. Haruhi trago con fuerza.

"No necesitas preocuparte, Kyoya-sempai. Lo tomaremos desde aquí, sólo siéntate y disfruta el show" Kaoru ronroneó en los oídos de Haruhi. Hikaru puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la arrastró hasta el cuarto donde estaba el piano (de hecho es sólo una sección del mismo cuarto separado por una cortina) con Kaoru detrás de ellos. Haruhi lanzó una última y desesperada mirada hacia Kyoya pero no hubo reacción, el chico de cabello oscuro había desaparecido detrás de su laptop.

Pero si hubiese mirado un poco más, habría visto la cara frustrada del moreno cuando se obligó a si mismo a no mirar la escena de ella siendo llevada al cuarto de piano por Hikaru mientras la abrazaba de manera posesiva.

Sin embargo alguien _si se dio cuenta _y ese alguien se había sorprendido cuando pensó que lo que había visto era la frustración corriendo en la cara de Kyoya. Él sabía que significaba, sabía como se sentía y sabía cual sería el resultado. Pero no podía decir que eso lo decepcionara como tampoco que lo hiciera feliz.

Tamaki se levantó de su sillón parecido a un trono y se colocó a un lado de Kyoya tarareando una melodía. Por cinco minutos enteros, estuvieron sentados así. El moreno escribiendo en su computadora y el rubio tarareando algo que sonaba sospechosamente a 'pop goes the weasel'. Parecía que _alguien_ había estado viendo Playhouse Disney esa mañana.

Kyoya puso todo su empeño en ignorar la grosera intrusión de Tamaki en su 'espacio personal' y continuar con las cuentas del Club, pero era algo difícil de hacer cuando estaba ocupado tratando de alejar la frustración que parecía venir de ningún lado. Diez minutos, seis errores tecleados, y cuatro rondas de 'pop goes the weasel' después, soltó bruscamente.

"Tamaki¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estés sentado aquí, tarareando esa abominable canción?" siseó. Normalmente, Tamaki hubiera temblado de miedo, pero había ocasiones en las que tenía que dejar de actuar como el rey del drama cobarde y empezar a ser el mejor amigo maduro. Decidió que esta era una de esas veces.

Tamaki rió, descansó su codo sobre el apoyabrazos. Alcanzó una taza y vertió algún té verde aromático en ella. Decidió ser un japonés normal ese día, y qué mejor modo de mostrar su normalidad que beber té verde en vez de Earl Grey o de té limón. Olfateó esa aroma tranquilizante y finalmente empezó beber lentamente; todo el tiempo consciente del rostro frustrado, y ahora seriamente molesto de Kyoya.

La vida es demasiado corta, así que ¿por qué no retar la paciencia de Kyoya de vez en cuando? No es como si él fuese a hacerle daño a su amigo mejor... al menos no físicamente. Tamaki hubiese continuado poniendo 'a prueba la paciencia de Kyoya' sino fuera por el tic en los ojos del moreno.

"Nunca te hubiese tomado por alguien del tipo celoso, Kyoya" dijo finalmente, con un tono ligero como si hablara del clima.

"Tamaki, no tengo tiempo para tus momentos melodramáticos" replicó frío como el hielo, el Rey de las Sombras.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no estoy siendo melodramático y esa fue una afirmación seria. ¿No esperas que _siempre _actué como tonto, verdad?" Tamaki estudiaba el diseño de la taza con una expresión despreocupada en su rostro normalmente sonriente.

"Por supuesto que no" contestó después de un momento de silencio. Personalmente, esperaba que el rubio actuara siempre como tonto. Ahora, no sabía que el acto del tonto rey del drama fuera sólo un… bueno, un _acto._

'_Nota personal: poner más atención a Tamaki'_

"Bueno, entonces pienso que te haría muy bien prestarme más atención"

'_¿Quién es éste y dónde esta el verdadero Suoh Tamaki?'_

"Bien" dijo el moreno mientras cerraba su laptop, determinado a escuchar lo que el 'rey' tenía que decir. "Te escucho"

"Así que¿La quieres?"

Kyoya siempre había estado orgulloso de su habilidad para actuar cool y nunca mostrar emoción o reaccionar alguna. Los Marcianos podían aterrizar en la Tierra y matar a todos los líderes mundiales, pero no conseguirían ninguna reacción de Ootori Kyoya. ¿Cómo es posible que una simple pregunta de Tamaki –¡_Tamaki _de entre toda la gente!- provocara el poder detrás del Host Club para impactarlo?

"Disculpa, pero no entendí lo que quisiste decir" Kyoya se quitó los lentes y limpió una mancha imaginaria de ellos con su pañuelo. "¿Qué era eso de nuevo?"

Tamaki miró con interés la reacción de su mejor amigo a su pregunta. Deseando tener una cámara de vídeo consigo; el Rey de las Sombras cogido por sorpresa seguro obtendría ganancias enormes para el club. Ser amigo de Kyoya realmente tenía sus beneficios...

"¿La quieres? Sé que te lo pregunte antes, pero algo me dice que tienes la respuesta adecuada ahora"

"¿Qué en el nombre de dios te dio esa idea?" preguntó en un tono defensivo el moreno.

Tamaki se rió alegremente. "Relájate, pregunté si la querías, no dije que la quisieras"

Los lentes de Kyoya se deslizaron debajo de su nariz cuando la realidad lo golpeó. Estaba atrapado, Tamaki lo había atrapado exitosamente en una situación vulnerable. Si contestaba a esa pregunta, sin importar si la respuesta era 'Sí' o "No", el rubio aún lo tendría donde quería. Él podía atacarlo cuando quisiese porque intencionalmente o no, le había dado al presidente del club la llave al chantaje: Había bajado la guardia.

Lo que más lo molestaba era que Tamaki sabía del poder que poseía sobre la situación y que lo usaría al máximo. ¿Si él podía actuar todo serio y engañar _al manipulador_¿quién sabe de que más sería capaz con este poder recién encontrado? Kyoya maldijo por lo bajo mientras la risa de Tamaki se hacía más presuntuosa minuto a minuto.

El gran dilema era; intenta ganar tiempo mientras puedas o contesta directamente - no es que tuviera una respuesta decente - y sufre la conferencia de Tamaki sobre el amor, el sacrificio, y todas esas tonterías.

¿La respuesta obvia a esa pregunta? Intenta ganar tiempo mientras puedas.

"_Pregunté_, qué te hizo pensar una pregunta tan ridícula" A su favor, la voz había salido firme y estable; gracias a dios por eso.

Tamaki dio otro sorbo a su té con un sentimiento más bien molesto en su pecho. Él no era ningún tonto, ah no. Conocía a Kyoya lo suficiente para ver a través de sus planes y salir del problema. La gente no parecía darle el crédito suficiente por ser un buen mejor amigo. La cosa que lo molestaba ahora era el hecho de que Kyoya continuara queriendo ganar tiempo aún cuando la respuesta estuviera en frente de él.

¿Quién era el tonto _ahora_?

"La gente" comenzó, sus ojos vagaban por salón de Música "no parece frustrada solo porque cierta chica conocida por todos fue alejada por los brazos de un cierto rival" Sus ojos finalmente se decidieron a mirar a Kyoya con un brillo de conocimiento en ellos.

"¿Y quién podría ser esta chica?" Kyoya casi se burla de su propio comentario. La respuesta que había dado era obvia y ridícula. Tamaki pareció pensar lo mismo ya que comenzó a reírse - no con crueldad, solo con diversión.

"Tu sabes" Tamaki se tapo la boca para parar la risa - pero fracasó - "yo no creería que esa pregunta viniera de ti, de no ser porque estas aquí sentado"

Que divertido. El rey 'baka' pone en ridículo al Rey de las Sombras, es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Tamaki dejó de reírse cuando Kyoya frunció el ceño y trató de desaparecer detrás de su libro contable que había permanecido esperando fiel en la mesa. El presidente dio un profundo suspiro como si meditara.

Una vez estuvo seguro que no se empezaría a reír de nuevo en la cara de su mejor amigo, bajo su taza de té para evitar un tropezarse en caso de que por 'accidente' dijera algo que molestara a Kyoya.

"Veamos, Kyoya. Sabemos que tienes la idea de quién es 'la chica conocida'. Lo sé con sólo verte la cara, así que no te molestes en fingir"

"Oh¿De verdad?" dijo levantando una ceja. _Finalmente, _algo que podía conseguir de esa fastidiosa situación en la que 'ingeniosamente' se había metido. "Entonces tengo razón al pensar, que has hecho todo esto porque asumes que tengo sentimientos por Haruhi –independientemente de lo que sean- solo viendo mi cara"

"En realidad no, te equivocas" Tamaki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Realmente Kyoya pensó que se escaparía así de fácil? "Yo no asumo nada. De hecho, sé con certeza que sientes –o empiezas a sentir- por Haruhi"

Se detuvo para darle al moreno la oportunidad de detenerlo si así lo deseaba. Cosa que Kyoya agradeció, pero el problema era, que no la tomó. Era como si su cerebro dejara de funcionar y esperara las siguientes palabras que Tamaki estaba a punto de decir.

"Se que tu…"

"Entonces¿Qué opinan?" Tamaki se detuvo en medio de la frase y frunció el ceño mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Kaoru. En tanto Kyoya deseaba poder matar al más joven de los gemelos porque estaba (aunque nunca lo admitiría) ansioso de escuchar la deducción de Tamaki, pero matando al chico sólo conseguiría enfadar más a su hermano mayor y una batalla sangrienta con Hikaru no era lo mejor en este momento.

Kyoya lanzó una mirada de '¿por-qué-siempre-tienen-que-aparecer-en-el-momento-equivocado?' a Tamaki, pero algo le dijo que el cerebro del presidente se había ido por el excusado al notar su sonrisa boba, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos vidriosos observando dios-sabe-qué detrás de él.

Frunciendo el ceño ante ese tonta mirada fascinada del presidente del club y la sonrisa satisfecha de Kaoru (sin mencionar el espeluznante silencio que Honey y Mori habían creado al otro lado de la habitación) decidió voltear para identificar la causa del cambio en el ambiente.

Lo que vio casi le provoco un ataque al corazón.

Ahí estaba Haruhi, capturando toda la atención, vistiendo un Hitachiin original. El vestido era simple, pero elegante. Era completamente blanco, hasta las rodillas, mangas parecidas a las de los kimonos, de seda con bordados de mariposas, un poco abultado para dar volumen al pecho, y completando todo, una faja igualmente blanca atada con un listón alrededor de su cintura.

Muy mala la vista de Hikaru sonriendo satisfecho a su lado, había arruinado el efecto.

"Sabía que no me gustaría la sorpresa" suspiró Haruhi mirando a su rededor consistente en cuatro muchachos fascinados, un muy satisfecho Kaoru, y un igualmente embobado Hikaru.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**º "Pop goes the weasel" la verdad no se como se llame en español, pero si quieren saber cual es la tonadita, es idéntica a la de 'Soy la comadreja' o la del comercial del juego 'Destreza' XD**

**No estuvo genial Tamaki en este capítulo? quién lo diría de él y esos momentos tan kawaii de K+H ... Y Takashi a veces parece que Mori es el papá de Haruhi y Honey no creen?... Muy poco de los gemelos u.u pero en el próximo cap sabremos más de ellos...**

**Ahora si, bien como se habrán dado cuenta en los últimos dos capítulos me he tardado en actualizar, y creo que esto va a seguir así porque estamos finalizando el semestre y hay muchos exámenes y exposiciones, pero tengan por seguro que voy a continuar traduciendo, así que por favor no se desesperen y sigan dejando sus comentarios que en verdad me animan mucho n.n **

**En el siguiente capítulo por fin saldrá Fuyumi la hermana de nuestro querido Kyoya…**

**Próximo Capítulo: Buenos días, esta es tu llamada de Bienvenida. **


	10. Buenos días

**Perdón, perdón, perdón... Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, sólo espero que quieran seguir leyendo ToT **

**Sin más que añadir ¡Disfruten del Capitulo!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Buenos Días, E****sta es tu llamada de Bienvenida**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kyoya se sentó pesadamente a la mesa. Preferiría desayunar fuera que estar en ese cuarto llamado comedor. Las ventanas no ayudaron en la ventilación del mismo y las cortinas aterciopeladas lo hacían sentir sofocado. Una sirvienta sirvió su té y colocó las tostadas, pancakes y huevos revueltos sobre la mesa.

Apenas y notaba el movimiento a su alrededor, su mente estaba en algún otro lugar. Como había prometido, hoy sería el día en que traería a Haruhi a cenar a la mansión Ootori para cenar con él y su padre. Como consecuencia del vestido de Haruhi el resto del Host Club sabía del plan de está noche y no estaría sorprendido si los chicos se encontraban en este momento en un templo rezando con mucha fuerza.

Gracioso, todos sabían acerca del plan, pero la única persona que lo desconocía, era el personaje principal; su padre.

Para otros, podría parecer tonto avisar al Señor Ootori sobre la cena el mismo día, pero para Kyoya tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Si le hubiese dicho antes, su padre habría encontrado una excusa para no estar en casa esa semana y sus planes no se llevarían acabo. Pero si se lo decía ahora, el hombre no tendría posibilidad de encontrar un buen pretexto para la reciente noticia. Y tampoco podría concebir una cita; incluso había consultado con la secretaria y todos los socios de su padre parecían estar 'lejos'.

Kyoya sonreía con satisfacción mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada. Realmente debería darse algún crédito por 'arreglar' la agenda de su padre ese día. Le había costado algún soborno y una que otra amenaza (sin mencionar su encanto natural) pero había conseguido que la dulce secretaria que estaba a mitad de sus 30s cancelara cualquier reunión que su padre tuviera. Bueno de hecho cuando se tomo el tiempo para pensarlo, se dio cuenta que la única razón por la que había logrado convencerla era debido a su encanto y no al soborno ni al chantaje. Oh, si en realidad si usó algunas de esas cosas, pero no mucho. Era su encanto lo que hizo a esa mujer fácil de manipular.

¿De verdad debería agradecer eso a los genes de sus padres, huh?

La puerta del comedor se abrió y un hombre de aproximadamente su misma estatura entro por ella. El hombre también usaba lentes, casi idénticos a los de suyos. Cada cosa de Ootori Yoshio era perfecta; su camisa y pantalón no tenían ni una arruga en ellos, sus lentes estaban impecables, su cabello liso, e incluso la manera en que se sentaba y abría el periódico eran perfectas.

El silencio era común durante el desayuno, especialmente si Kyoya era el único ahí. Como el más joven, siempre se quedaba solo mientras todos los demás tenían otras cosas que hacer. Cuando era un niño, la única de sus tres hermanos mayores que se tomaba el tiempo para jugar con él, era su hermana. Sus hermanos siempre estaban muy ocupados para convivir entre ellos, que sentía que no tenía ningún hermano. El único momento en el que los veía era durante la cena, pero nunca hablaban.

Mientras ellos iban creciendo, más y más de las conversaciones que se escuchaban durante las comidas, eran siempre acerca de negocios y cosas para tratar de impresionar a su padre. Solo su hermana Fuyumi hablaba de cosas cotidianas. Pero hoy, él sería quien iniciaría la conversación y esta vez no sería acerca de quién quería qué ni por qué ni del beneficio que esto les traería.

"Padre" Lo llamó de forma casual. El aludido –que había desaparecido detrás de la sección de negocios del periódico- emitió un 'hmm' como respuesta.

"Invite a un amigo a cenar con nosotros esta noche" Dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada.

"¿Un amigo?" El Sr. Ootori contestó inquisitivo mientras bajaba el periódico para ver mejor a su hijo. "¿El hijo de Suoh?"

Kyoya casi se rió cuando oyó la suposición de su padre. ¿Qué en el mundo le hacía pensar que Tamaki pondría un pie en la mansión Ootori mientras el jefe de la familia estuviera presente? La mayoría de la gente evitaba a su padre, y Tamaki no era la excepción. Las únicas veces en que se atrevía a venir era siempre que Fuyumi estaba de visita o cuando el club lo acompañaba, así ellos podían arrastrarlo fuera de la cama a una hora impensable. Bueno, para Kyoya, al menos.

"No, no se trata de Tamaki"

"¿Oh?" Ahora estaba mucho más interesado, el hombre bajo completamente el periódico y enlazó sus dedos, con sus ojos fijos en su hijo. "¿Quién es entonces¿Morinozuka¿Mitsukuni¿O talvez se trate de los hermanos Hitachiin?"

"No, ninguno de ellos, de hecho es una chica" Kyoya miraba con intensidad esos ojos oscuros idénticos a los suyos, buscando algún tipo de reacción.

"¿Una chica?" repitió "¿A qué se dedica su familia?"

Hubo un tiempo en el que admiraba la naturaleza exigente de su padre, pero ahora lo hacía sentir molesto.

"Ella no es un miembro de la alta sociedad" dijo, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Usar las palabras adecuadas y revelando la información adecuada en el momento adecuado jugaba un papel importante en esta misión. "Fujioka Haruhi es su nombre. Es la estudiante becada de Ouran"

"¿Becada, eh? Si… creo que Yuzuru mencionó algo acerca de un plebeyo que consiguió entra en Ouran. ¿Es ella, no?

Kyoya asintió.

"Muy bien"

Y ese fue el final de todo. Nada más se dijo después; ninguna pregunta de quién era ella, ni de qué clase, ni de cómo se conocieron, o por qué se hicieron amigos, nada. Y honestamente, eso lo había molestado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El dedo de Hikaru se detuvo indeciso en medio del aire mientras él – por séptima vez esa mañana - vacilaba antes de tocar el timbre del departamento Fujioka. Suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la puerta, con una mano cubriendo el timbre y la otra agarrando su camisa, justo sobre su corazón.

¿Debería llamar a la puerta tan temprano¿No había dicho Tamaki que dormir es importante para las mujeres embarazadas¿O que ellas solían estar molestas por las mañanas? A él le gustaba muchísimo Haruhi, pero verla enojada no era exactamente lo que llamaría divertido.

¿Y qué pasaría cuando el finalmente tocara el timbre y ella abriera la puerta¿Qué diría¿'Hey te traje el vestido que usarás para impresionar a ese odioso hombre' o 'Por fin hice los ajustes al vestido y así no se notara que estás embarazada gracias a Kyoya'?

Su agarre en la camisa se hizo más fuerte mientras su corazón seguía golpeando despiadadamente contra su pecho. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nervioso por venir a la casa de Haruhi? O sea estamos hablando de Haruhi... no de algún loco que podría atravesarlo con un cuchillo… ¿no había venido ya varias veces con el Club¿No eran siempre él y Kaoru quienes ponían de nervios a Haruhi a propósito por aparecerse en su portal? Así que ¿por qué era tan distinto esta vez?

"¿Vas a tocar de una vez?"

Kaoru tenía una de sus manos en la cadera y con la otra cargaba una caja blanca la cual contenía el vestido de Haruhi. Sus ojos se apretaron y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de molestia. Había estado parado por veinte minutos, esperando y esperando a que su hermano tocara el timbre. Pero cada vez que su dedo estaba a punto de alcanzar el aparato, su mano se detenía en medio del aire. Las primeras tres veces podía disculparlo¿pero _siete_? Eso ya cruzaba la línea.

"¿Cuál es el problema¡Creía que querías estar aquí!"

"Claro que quiero. Sólo estaba pensando que mejor deberíamos venir un poco más tarde"

"De ninguna manera" Kaoru puso la caja blanca en los brazos de Hikaru. "Lo hare yo"

"¡No, Kaoru!" antes de que Hikaru pudiera detenerlo, su gemelo ya había hecho sonar el timbre dos veces. El silencio se hizo presente mientras Kaoru esperaba frente a la puerta contento consigo mismo y su hermano tenía una expresión atónita en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo Kaoru empezó a tomar el control? Durante todos estos años, era él quien tomaba las riendas de la situación y Kaoru solo lo seguía en cualquier cosa que hiciera. ¿Y ahora?

El mayor de los Hitachiin cerró la boca que había mantenido abierta. Y se puso serio al notar que a su gemelo estaba demasiado contento al notar su escrutinio. Pensándolo bien ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le había prestado atención a Kaoru? Había estado tan absorto con el asunto Haruhi-Kyoya, que estaba seguro que había descuidado a su hermano. Los dos meses pasados, se dio cuenta que su conexión no era tan fuerte como antes. En cualquier momento que ellos hablaban era como si él estuviera ahí pero realmente no estaba. Ninguno podía negar el hecho de que los dos eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Parecidos, pero no exactamente los mismos… solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos rompiera su cascarón y tomará su propio camino.

Deseaba que ese día nunca llegara. Pero juzgando la manera en que habían estado actuando últimamente, sabía que estaba en camino.

La puerta se abrió y la familiar sensación de ponerse nervioso lo invadió, solo se calmó cuando vio a Haruhi que llevaba un vestido simple de color amarillo y su cabello trenzado en dos pequeñas coleta, kawaii.

"¿Eh¿Hikaru¿Kaoru¿Qué están hacienda aquí tan temprano?" dijo inclinando su cabeza a la vez que abría más la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

"Entregando su vestido" respondió Kaoru entrando en la residencia Fujioka. "Lo terminamos anoche"

Hikaru solo asintió como afirmación y se quitó los zapatos. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Haruhi que estaba viendo –observándo- justo hacia a él. Un suave rojo coloreó sus mejillas cuando ella le sonrió dulcemente.

"Sé que dijimos que lo habíamos terminado cuando te lo probaste, pero decidimos añadir algunos detalles. Y descuida, no le pusimos más listones" agrego rápidamente el menor de los gemelos en caso de que Haruhi comenzara a echar chispas otra vez.

"No debieron" murmuró la chica.

Pocos minutos después, los tres estaban sentados a la mesa bebiendo el café instantáneo que Hikaru y Kaoru tomaron cuando asaltaron la cocina a pesar de las protestas de Haruhi. Hubiese sido un momento sereno y de perfecta calma de no ser por el hecho de que los hermanos Hitachiin solo podían mirarla comer lo que había en un pequeño tazón.

"Haruhi…" La cara de Kaoru no pudo reprimir un mohín de disgusto mientras la veía devorar cucharada a cucharada esa extraña sustancia-pardusca-pegajosa. "¿Qué estás comiendo?"

"¿Qué¿Está cosa?" Haruhi sacó la cuchara de su boca y se rió. Hikaru levantó una ceja ante ese gesto. ¿Desde cuándo Haruhi se reía por cosas tontas y simples? "Es yogurt"

"¿Por qué está todo… café?" Preguntó Hikaru ya que su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado frenando sus ganas de vomitar.

"Le puse un poco de canela" respondió comiendo otra cucharada. "¡En realidad… le puse mucha canela!" más risas por parte de la castaña, cosa que hizo a Hikaru sacar la lengua como mueca de asco y Kaoru seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no vomitar –y fallando- su cara lucía un poco verde en opinión de la chica.

"¡No sabe tan mal¡Prueba!" Les ofreció una cuchara llena con el yogurt/canela y animo a los chicos a comerlo. Kaoru retrocedió y dijo un no definitivo, pero Hikaru por su parte estaría en un problema diciendo 'no' a la cara sonriente de Haruhi. Si decía no, ella se molestaría y gracias a sus cambios bruscos de humor, probablemente rompería en llanto y eso le haría sentir ganas de morir. Pero si decía si, ella estaría feliz, pero tendría altas posibilidades de conseguir un gran dolor de estomago y o inclusive de morir.

De una u otra manera, estaba muerto.

Haruhi chilló (nunca pensó que vería este día) de gusto cuando tomo su muñeca y dirigió la cuchara a su boca. Se trago tan rápido el yogurt que ni siquiera fue capaz de probar esa cosa pegajosa. Liberando su muñeca, se sentó limpiando con su lengua cada ángulo de su boca, sus ojos se llenaron de agua cuando el sabor ácido y picoso/dulce atacó sus papilas gustativas.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó impaciente la castaña. Aunque era un sonido débil, Hikaru podía escuchar la risa de su hermano, quien trataba desesperadamente de detener las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir.

"Es umm, único" Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Bebió todo su café de un trago y enseguida tomó el de Kaoru, bebiendo cada gota del oscuro líquido; casi atragantándose con la tercera taza que su hermano había preparado para él.

Haruhi se sintió un poco mal por forzar al pelirrojo a probar el yogurt. Ella no tenía idea de que la gente normal no comía las cosas que eran normales para ella; aunque Tamaki-sempai hubiese comido dos veces el yogurt ácido/picoso. Viendo a Kaoru palmear la espalda de Hikaru mientras éste tosía contestaba a su pregunta de por qué Tamaki parecía un poco enfermo después de la segunda ronda.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi le tendió la mano, pero se paró cuando sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo delantero. Le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa antes de contestar. El pelirrojo se ruborizó ante el gesto amistoso, pero frunció el ceño cuando Haruhi contestó a la llamada. Y su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando ella se excuso para salir al balcón después de escuchar a la persona en la otra línea.

"Kyoya, te levantaste temprano está mañana" saludó mientras se inclinaba contra la puerta deslizante.

"Si estás tratando de ser graciosa, mejor olvídalo. Llamo porque tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Oh? Entonces dilo. Y hazlo rápido. Tengo visitas"

"¿Visitas?" La voz de Kyoya tenía un tinte de suspicacia y Haruhi podía imaginarse sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Quiénes son?"

"Hikaru y Kaoru; ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa quién entra en mi casa?"

"Desde aquel incidente cuando Tamaki mandó a un instructor de yoga a tu casa y por ello estuvieras cerca de romperte el cuello mientras hacías lo que sea que esa loca mujer te había dicho" Dijo con un definitivo tono molesto en su voz lo cual la hizo ahogar una risa al recordarlo entrar en su departamento arrastrando a un Tamaki petrificado. Incluso la instructora de yoga palideció en cuanto lo vio. Había pasado casi un mes de eso, pero aún podía oír como murmuraba amenazas de muerte cuando pensó que nadie lo estaba escuchando.

"Retomando el punto. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?"

"¿Huh? Oh, si. Perdona, me deje llevar. Sólo quería decirte que pasaré por ti a las 7 y que tendremos a alguien más además de mi padre"

"¿Habrá alguien más¿Quién?"

"Mi hermana" dijo sin vacilar un momento.

"¿Hermana?"Haruhi se puso de pie ante el comentario de Kyoya "¡Nunca dijiste nada de tener una hermana!"

"Bien, pues la tengo. Pero eso no importa. ¿Qué están hacienda los hermanos Hitachiin en tu departamento?"

"Vinieron a traerme el vestido, y estamos tomando un café"

"¿_De verdad_, ahora? Bien entonces, diviértete"

Y después de decirlo, él colgó.

Haruhi miró la pantalla del teléfono con confusión. Kyoya había sonado tan enfadado y áspero cuando le dijo que se divirtiera. Había estado actuando menos y menos parecido a él mismo, después de la pequeña charla que había tenido con Hikaru. Con un suspiro, entró de nuevo en la sala pensando que nunca podría entender a Ootori Kyoya sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

"¿Quién era?"

Haruhi volteó con un '¿huh?' y se encontró con la visión de un molesto Hikaru con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Ella intercambió una mirada con Kaoru quien susurro un 'lo siento'.

"Kyoya. Quería decirme que vendrá por mí a las 7"

A la mención del nombre de Kyoya, los ojos de Hikaru se estrecharon hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas rendijas. La siguiente cosa que Haruhi supo, era que estaba siendo arrastrada por Hikaru a la nevería más cercana con Kaoru riendo a sabiendas de ambos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"H-a-r-u-h-i" Fuyumi apoyo su cara en la palma de su mano. "Es un bonito nombre"

Kyoya suspiró mientras metía en el bolsillo su celular y se dejaba caer en su silla. Su hermana llegó sorpresivamente de visita y fue directamente a su habitación después de charlar con su padre. Fuyumi siempre se preocupaba por él más que sus hermanos, y estaba agradecido por eso. Aunque su constante preocupación lo molestará al final.

El mejor ejemplo era este. En cuanto oyó que él había invitado a un amigo para la cena -¡una chica ni más ni menos! - inmediatamente entró en modo 'hermana/madre' y comenzó a martillarlo con preguntas. Lo que más temía, era que presentía que ella sabía que algo pasaba. Sólo así su hermana actuaría tan extraña.

"Entonces dime de nuevo ¿Por qué invitaste a esta chica a nuestra mansión?"

¿Ven a qué se refiere?

"Ya te lo dije. Es una buena amiga mía y parece agradarle a Tamaki. Solo pensé en presentársela a nuestro padre. ¿No dijo él que quería conocer un poco más de los plebeyos por el beneficio social que traía?" Se cruzó de brazos y miro como su hermana lo observaba desde su cama. Era como una tradición entre ellos: Fuyumi se sentaba en su cama y él en su escritorio de modo que ellos pudieran indagar en la vida del otro. Usualmente terminaba siendo él quien soltaba más información de la que debería.

"Si, él dijo eso. Pero ¿Por qué parecías tan molesto cuando ella te hablo hace un momento?"

"Me dijo algo que no me gusto" contestó frunciendo el ceño cuando recordó quien estaba en el departamento Fujioka con Haruhi en ese momento.

"Oh"

"¿Qué 'oh'?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste 'oh' como si supieras algo que yo no"

"Habla por ti mismo" se burló "Como si yo fuera tan estúpida como para creer tus estúpidas excusas"

Kyoya apartó la vista de su hermana, no confiando en él mismo para hablar.

"Soy tu hermana y sé cuando algo te esta molestando" Su voz se suavizó. Ella dejó su asiento en la cama y se colocó al lado de su hermanito. "Dime la verdad, Kyoya"

"No puedo" rió ligeramente cuando Fuyumi puso su mano delicada sobre las suyas "Lo sabrás muy pronto. Los chicos van a tener un día muy movido cuando se enteren" dijo, refiriéndose a sus hermanos mayores.

"No quiero saberlo por ellos, Kyo-kun" Su mano que cubría la de Kyoya subió a acariciar su rostro " Dímelo"

La razón por la que odiaba tener esas charlas uno a uno con su hermana, es que sin importar qué. Ella siempre rompía su guardia con su voz maternal y su suave mano acariciando su mejilla como su madre solía hacerlo.

Awww diablos… Seguro se lamentaría por esto.

"Ok" tomó un profundo respiro mientras Fuyumi se ponía cómoda. "Bueno, verás…."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Próximo Capítulo****: La familia de Kyoya**


	11. La Familia de Kyoya

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**La Familia de Kyoya**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"¿Puedo tomar su abrigo, madam?

Haruhi sonrió y le dio al mayordomo su abrigo. Parecía tan poco práctico llevarlo en una noche como esa, pero Kaoru había insistido en que hacía juego con el vestido. Estaban en medio de la discusión sobre llevar o no el abrigo cuando apareció Kyoya, llevaba una camisa de cuello alto a juego con unos pantalones beiges. Diez minutos y varios altercados después, el moreno, de alguna manera había logrado subirla a la limosina con el abrigo y evitado cualquier tipo de roce con Hikaru.

"Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi hermana antes de que empiece la cena" le susurró Kyoya, su brazo estaba alrededor de sus hombros. Ella asintió y se dejó guiar por el chico a través de la mansión, pasando las habitaciones una tras otra. Se detuvieron y examinó las grandes puertas que separaban el salón central y los demás cuartos. El diseño era absolutamente magnifico, dos fénix uno en cada puerta y un par de manijas platinadas. Kyoya asió la derecha y la empujó para abrirla.

Haruhi no pudo más que jadear de deleite en cuanto vio lo que había dentro de la habitación. Kyoya la escucho y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras le daba un leve empujón, diciéndole que estaba bien pasar. Entro y su sonrisa se amplió, sus ojos no querían perder detalle. La habitación era de hecho una biblioteca llena de libros. Las ventanas de las paredes estaban cubiertas con libreros. Había una escalera que llevaba a la parte superior de los estantes donde Haruhi asumió debía haber más libros. Justo en medio de todo, había una sala de terciopelo rojo en frente de una chimenea de mármol.

"Sientete libre de explorar. Mi hermana debería estar por algún lado, probablemente absorta en algún libro" Sonrió el moreno y se encamino a las escaleras. Ella apenas presto atención ya que estaba maravillada ante la visión de tantos ejemplares.

'_¿Quién lee todos estos libros?'_

Echo un vistazo alrededor del cuarto y se encontró con que Kyoya había desaparecido en algún lugar detrás del estante. Se encogió de hombros y se volteó para acercarse a uno de los libreros, buscando algún título interesante. Un ruido de pasos llamo su atención y se giro bruscamente encontrándose con una mujer alta que sostenía un libro en su pecho y se acercaba con una sonrisa amistosa.

Haruhi, supo desde el momento en que la vio que solo podía tratarse de la hermana de Kyoya. Ellos tenían los mismos ojos negros penetrantes y también el cabello. Pero mientras los ojos de Kyoya eran misteriosos, los de ella eran risueños y llenos de calidez

"Haruhi, supongo" La mujer extendió su mano derecha y ella la tomó, devolviendo la sonrisa amistosa.

"Si, soy yo. Y usted debe ser la hermana de Kyoya-sempai"

"Sólo llámame Fuyumi, por favor" rió alegremente "¿Deberíamos sentarnos y esperar a mi hermano? Seguro se ha perdido en este lugar"

"Si insiste" sonrió tontamente y siguió a la mujer, quien se sentó en el sofa cercano a la chimenea mientras ella se colocaba a su izquierda. En lo que ella se instalaba, la mayor de los Ootori la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

Lo que veía la hacía preguntarse qué era tan especial en esta chica, que había hecho a su hermanito ignorar su conciencia y hacerlo cometer un terrible error a tan temprana edad. Haruhi en su opinión parecía ser una muchacha simple, sin una belleza extraordinaria. Su cuerpo era tan común como el de cualquier otra chica e incluso lucía como un muchacho. Entonces… ¿qué era?

"Haruhi¿Hace cuánto conoces a Kyoya?"

"No más de un año" contestó conciente de que estaba bajo un interrogatorio. La luz calida había desaparecido de sus ojos y había sido remplazada por la seriedad característica de Kyoya siempre que maquinaba algo.

"¿No más de un año? Que extraño" Las manos de Fuyumi pusieron el lomo del libro sobre su regazo, tratando de determinar la razón del cariño de Kyoya por esta chica "Él habla de ti como si fueras su amor de la infancia"

Haruhi rió dulcemente. Ah, como le gustaría ver el rostro de Kyoya si hubiera escuchado lo que su hermana acababa de decir. "Sinceramente lo dudo. No somos nada cercanos el uno con el otro. Lo único que tenemos en común es el Host Club y no me uní voluntariamente"

Los ojos de Fuyumi se ensancharon ligeramente ante la respuesta de Haruhi. ¿Cuándo dijo ella que conocía el incidente del florero¿Haruhi había revelado el secreto del Host Club por accidente o ella había hecho algo que le diera entender que lo sabía?

"Estoy segura que Kyoya le dijo todo sobre el desafortunado incidente, así que no es un misterio que no estoy muy de acuerdo" sonrió dulcemente.

'_Entonces ella es inteligente… eso es definitivamente un punto'_

"Si, lo hizo. Pero tengo que admitir que lo encuentro algo divertido, especialmente la parte donde la fuerzan a disfrazarse" Dijo la mayor de los Ootori permitiéndose dejar un poco de lado la seriedad. "Debe ser molesto, que la mitad de las chicas de Ouran estén enamoradas de ti"

"Un poco, pero nunca van más allá de un abrazo ocasional y cartas de amor" contestó la castaña sin darse cuenta de que le había dado a la mujer otra razón para sorprenderse. "Pero honestamente, los otros miembros del club son más molestos que las chicas"

'_Inteligente y honesta… ok, dos puntos'_

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno," Se sonrojo un poco cuando noto muy tarde que había llamado a los chicos del club molestos. "Ellos no son siempre pesados. Si bien, Tamaki-sempai constantemente me trata como a una bebé y trata de obligarme a usar vestidos mientras que los gemelos no me dan un momento de paz… Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai se portan decentemente y eso incluye a Kyoya-sempai"

"¿Has sido marcada como un objetivo de los Hitachiin y la obsesión de Tamaki, y aún estás dentro del club?" La risa volvió a Fuyumi, puso sus manos sobre su boca para tratar de detener las carcajadas. De cómo soportaba Haruhi el tormento del Host Club, Fuyumi-san no tenía idea.

"Aún tengo que pagar mis deudas, y además…" su voz se suavizó y sus ojos brillaron con afecto caundo recordo a los seis chicos que ahora formaban parte de su vida. "Ellos me agradan, me gusta la forma de ser de cada uno de ellos"

"¿Y Kyoya?" Los ojos de negros estudiaron a los castaños, tratando de captar la mas leve pista de falsedad. "¿Qué piensas de él?"

"Siento mucho decirlo, pero encuentro a Kyoya-sempai un poco… extraño" dijo jugando con su pulgar un poco nerviosa de contarle a Fuyumi lo que pensaba acerca del chico. "Él es demasiado distante y muy frío. A veces me preocupa verlo solo en el fondo del salón cuando debería divertirse con el resto de nosotros"

"¿De verdad?" La mujer se recargo en la silla con un suspiro y una sonrisa ligera. "¿Honestamente lo crees?"

"Por supuesto" Haruhi dejo de jugar y levanto la vista, esperando ver a Kyoya mostrando su sonrisa habitual. "Nadie merece estar en el fondo, mientras los demás se divierten, incluso si lo hacen con su consentimiento. Y él debería aprender a reír un poco más en vez de estar calculando todo el tiempo. Esta abarcando más de lo que puede"

"Supongo que lo hace"

Eso era. Juego terminado. Ya no era un misterio el por qué Kyoya la había elegido, aunque fuera involuntario. Estaba complacida, porque Haruhi veía a Kyoya de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía; un pequeño niño que trataba con todas sus fuerzas ser un hombre antes de tiempo. Si le dieran el tiempo suficiente y un ligero empujón aquí y allí, Fujioka Haruhi podría ser quien le diera a su preciado hermanito la felicidad que él realmente se merecía.

Y eso era más que suficiente para una hermana preocupada.

"¡Ahí estás!" Kyoya hizo todo el camino para bajar las escaleras y detenerse detrás de Haruhi. "Veo que ustedes dos han estado conversando"

"Sip, y no tenía idea de lo pesado que podías ser en la escuela hasta que Haruhi me lo dijo" Kyoya miro directamente a su hermana que guiño a Haruhi antes de empezar a reír.

"¿Qué Le Contaste?"

Haruhi le sonrió debilmente mientras él levantaba una ceja. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el mayordomo interrumpió el 'cálido y borroso' momento entre los dos hermanos Ootori y Haruhi.

"La cena está servida"

Oh querido.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi ya había sido prevenida por Kyoya de que la cena con su padre sería tranquila, pero esto era ridículo. Nadie volvió a hablar después de la presentación y cada quien prefirio concentrarse en lo que había en su plato en vez de iniciar una charla. Desvió la mirada de su plato hacia Yoshio –El padre de Kyoya- y se preguntó ¿cómo diablos un hombre tan frío pudo engendrar tres hijos y una hija?

Pero analizando el carácter de Kyoya, quedaba confirmado que aquel hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, era de hecho, su padre. En silencio rezó al cielo en agradecimiento por haber presentado a Kyoya y Tamaki, a pesar de que el Rey del Host era la persona más tonta que jamás había conocido. Esta situación en especifico le había enseñado que a veces, un poco de locura es exactamente lo que necesitaba una persona tan indiferente como Kyoya. Quizá si Yoshio-san hubiese encontrado un amigo como Tamaki en la adolescencia no sería de esta manera.

Suspiró para sus adentros cuando tuvo que meterse otra cucharada a la boca, en ese momento deseaba un poco del yogurt con canela. Esta cena bien podría haber sido la mejor comida de su vida, porque no se parecía en nada al pescado en escabeche que solía comer para consternación de Ranka. Estuvo a punto de asustarse cuando sintió el pie de alguien darle un suave golpe por debajo de la mesa. Un rápido escaneo mostró que había sido Kyoya, quien tenía una ceja levantada mientras sus manos continuaban alimentándolo.

Haruhi sonrió débilmente y dio un último bocado a su comida.

"Señorita Fuijoka"

Los hombros de Kyoya se tensaron mientras veía a Haruhi sonreir a su padre, diciendo '¿si?' tan dulcemente como podía.

"Entiendo, que usted es una alumna becada de Ouran" Dijo el Sr. Ootori a la vez que bajaba sus cubiertos y levantaba la copa de fino cristal llena de vino. "Debe ser una jovencita muy inteligente, al haberla obtenido"

"Me tomó muchas horas de estudio, pero el tiempo valió la pena, señor" contestó la castaña, con voz sorpresivamente calma.

"Ya veo" Yoshio tomó un sorbo de vino con una expresión pensativa. "¿Tiene algún talento?"

"¿Perdón?" Kyoya sintió deseos de apuñalarse el estomago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo había olvidado decirle a Haruhi sobre esto? Que ella debía tener un talento preparado.

"Talento: arte, música, literatura, deportes. Una jovencita respetable debería tener ciertos talentos propios. Seguramente su madre le enseñó eso"

Esta vez, Kyoya realmente tuvo que controlarse antes de cometer suicidio con ayuda de su tenedor. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no le había dicho a su padre nada acerca de la mamá de Haruhi¿Qué le estaba pasando que no era tan inteligente como siempre? Oh, Ese tenedor era en verdad tentador.

"Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, señor. Mi madre murió cuando era sólo una niña"

Kyoya se hizo una nota mental, para disculparse con Haruhi después. Una caja de fresas traída directamente de tierras altas debía bastar.

"Oh, lamento escuchar eso. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de ella?"

El estado de 'De-verdad-deseo-poder-apuñalar-mi-estomago-con-un-tenedor-ahora-mismo' fue roto cuando sintió un par de ojos negros fulminarlo. Sabiendo que solo podía ser Fuyumi, su deseo de ser borrado del planeta aumentó cuando recordó que había olvidado contarle acerca de la madre de Haruhi a su hermana.

"Recuerdo sus palabras cariñosas, su rostro, y más que nada recuerdo que era abogada. Y una gran abogada" La voz de Haruhi estaba llena de amor y orgullo mientras hablaba de su difunta madre al cabeza de la familia Ootori. Kyoya hizo otra nota mental para proveerla de fresas siempre que ella las deseara.

Yoshio asintió en comprensión y decidió olvidarse del asunto del talento. Sin que fuese la razón el hecho de la sensibilidad de la chica por su madre. Con una seña de su mano al mayordomo, se puso de pie y el resto de ellos lo siguió hacia el salón.

Haruhi no podía creer lo sofocada que se sentía después de la cena, hasta que Fuyumi le ofreció una menta. Aparte de la leve tensión, todo parecía ir bien.

Tres de ellos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, como la escuela, libros, las noticias, nada que tuviera que ver con la palabra 'bebé' o 'embarazo'. Pero como dice la gente, esta clase de calma solo puede preceder a la tormenta.

A una muy, muy violenta tormenta.

Kyoya inspiró profundamente y rezó a quien lo escuchara por que lo dejara sobrevivir a esto. Un rápido asentimiento a Fuyumi era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar con la situación que lo mantenía sin dormir. Su hermana le dio una mirada de 'estas-seguro-de-esto' antes de levantarse, con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

"Disculpeme, padre. Me gustaría mostrarle a Haruhi nuestro jardín"

Yoshio dio su aprobación y regreso a sus papeles. Haruhi que estaba sentada a lado de Kyoya salto ligeramente en su asiento al notar que el momento de la verdad había llegado finalmente. Agarró la mano del chico y le dio un pequeño apretón, y se sobresalto cuando él hizo lo mismo con la suya, luego soltó su mano y le dijo;

"Creo que es una buena idea. Ve, Haruhi"

"¿Eh? Uhm…"

Kyoya vio como las dos mujeres salían, cerrando la puerta con un chasquido. Un pesado silencio cayó, siendo interrumpido solamente por el crujir de la chimenea. Yoshio –como siempre- ignoraba al más joven de sus hijos y seguía leyendo, haciendole dicficíl conseguir su atención. Después de unos minutos de estar estudiando sus manos y de desear haber hecho más preparativos o al menos haber escrito su testamento, levantó la cabeza y se tenso ante el drama que se avecinaba.

"Padre… hay algo que debería saber"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Fuyumi se sentó sobre uno de los bancos de piedra, golpeando el espacio a su lado para indicarle a Haruhi que se sentara. La aludida la siguió obligada y sin decir nada, jugueteando con la faja de su vestido, haciéndola lucir más linda que nunca. Si Tamaki estuviera ahí, le habría dado un abrazo de oso, gritando 'kawaii' una y otra vez.

Mientras ella se hundía en sus pensamientos, Fuyumi cortó una gardenia y acarició los blancos pétalos con suavidad; saboreando el inocente tacto aterciopelado entre sus dedos. Decir que estaba asustada sería decir poco, porque ella estaba más que asustada. Se encontraba aterrorizada de lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermanito. Toda esta complicación y estrés no eran buenas para su pequeño Kyoya.

Ella debería estar ahí en ese momento, para asegurarse de que su padre no iba hacerle pasar a Kyoya un momento difícil. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Su hermano había insistido en que nadie más que él debía hablar con su padre y se había rehusado cuando le ofreció acompañarlo.

"_No, Fuyumi-neesan. Puedo manejarlo por mi mismo; pero necesito que te quedes con Haruhi. Cuida de ella, es todo lo que te pido"_

Fuyumi suspiró por segunda ocasión en la noche, estudió a Haruhi. La chica estaba jugando con su faja y mordía su labio inferior. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir pena por ella. Esto era demasiado para Haru-chan . Su hermanito iba a tener un bebé deforme si las cosas seguían igual.

"Necesitas calmarte, Haru-chan. No es bueno para el bebé que te estreses de esta manera" Fuyumi puso la gardenia con la que estaba jugando detrás de la oreja de Haruhi. "Él estará bien"

"¿Eh? Yo- bueno no es que- es solo que- ¿qué ha dicho¿Él se lo dijo?"

Fuyumi se rio mientras Haruhi se ponía roja de vergüenza.

"Si, me lo dijo. Aunque un poco tarde, desde mi punto de vista" frunció el ceño. "Hubiese manejado la situación mejor de lo que él lo ha hecho"

"¿Está…" Haruhi trago. "Está molesta, Fuyumi-san?

"Lo estaba, pero ya no" Parapadeo y su mirada se perdió en el cielo nocturno. "Sólo un poco decepcionada, supongo. No esperaba que esta clase de cosas le pasaran a nadie de mi familia. Y menos a Kyoya"

"Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba que estas cosas me pasaran a mi. Y menos _con _Kyoya" Haruhi rio nerviosamente cuando Fuyumi sonrio, divertida por su sinceridad.

La hermana del chico estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para asegurar a la chica, pero se detuvo cuando un escalofrio subió por su espalda. Su corazón latió con fuerza y algo quemo su estomago. "Kyo-kun…"

"¿Fuyumi –san, se encuentra bien?" Haruhi pregunto a la otra dama a la vez que tocaba su brazo.

"Estoy- estoy bien, Haru-chan" Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta del jardín. "¿Podrías esperar aquí un minuto? Necesito atender algo"

Y corrió en dirección al salón.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Tú- tú-…" Ootori Yoshio torció el periódico que se encontraba entre sus manos intentando calmar su furia, mientras observaba fijamente a su joven hijo –EL MÁS JOVEN- que estaba cerca de la chimenea, en apariencia totalmente aterrorizado para sostenerle la mirada.

Yoshio puso todo su empeño en tranquilizarse y acomodó el ahora despedazado periódico sobre la mesa con poca fuerza. Se quitó los lentes y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

"Kyoya- hijo- te _das _cuenta de lo que acabas de decir¿verdad?"

"Si, padre" contesto en un susurro, negándose aún a mirarlo. ¿Cómo podría? Había pasado toda su vida tratando de complacerlo, fallando cada una de las veces. Cada Maldita Ocasión. Y ahora

"¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con esto¿Con esa- esa _chica?"_

Kyoya entornó los ojos ligeramente ante el modo en que había, prácticamente escupido la palabra 'chica'. Si el estaba enfadado, estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo que su padre escondiéndolo.

"Si, padre. Es mi responsabilidad, y no puedo ignorarla" suspiro.

"¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho¿Te amenazó con decírselo a la prensa¿Es sobre lo que trata todo esto¿Te amenazó?" Yoshio disparo cada pregunta como si fuera una ametralladora, no se detenía, ni dejaba al pobre chico protestar.

"No, ella no me amenazó. No, esto no tiene nada que ver con la prensa, y por última vez, _¡ella no me amenazó!"_

Yoshio fue tomado por sorpresa mientras los ojos de su hijo lo fulminaban. ¿Desde cuando Kyoya tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo? Pero eso no importaba. Porque Ootori Yoshio exigía respeto a todos y ninguno de sus hijos podía faltárselo y luego marcharse.

"Kyoya, ya estás en suficientes problemas. NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA"

EL chico se estremeció un poco y vio como su padre se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la ventana, claramente pensando en la situación. Un sonido se escucho proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Se preguntaba si no haber dejado a Fuyumi hablar con su padre primero había sido buena idea, porque la tensión en el cuarto era más fuerte de la que se esperaba.

"Omitiré tu pequeño arrebato, Kyoya" dijo el Sr. Ootori con las manos en la espalda, y añadió "Como tu padre debo decir que estoy decepcionado"

La cara del menor de los Ootori se cubrió de vergüenza, incapaz de ver el rostro del hombre al que adoraba desde su nacimiento. No necesitaba que su padre le dijera eso. Aunque sabía que iba a decirlo, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

"Sin embargo, te brindaré una mano amiga" Kyoya levanto la cabeza. _'¿Mano amiga?'_

"Haré los arreglos necesarios, para que esa chica sea retirada de Ouran-" _'¿QUÉ?'_

"Padre, espera-"

"Le será dado uno de nuestros departamentos, en Kyoto desde luego, una sirvienta que se ocupe de los cuidados necesarios-"

"Seriamente, creo que-"

"Un tutor que la ayude con sus estudios, de esa forma tu podrás volver a tu rutina diaria, pretendiendo que nada de esto ha pasado. En cuanto al niño…"

Kyoya detuvó su discurso y miro a su padre, mudo y asustado de lo que el hombre tendría en mente para el pequeño. "¿En _cuanto _al niño?" susurro.

"El niño y la madre recibirán apoyo durante el tiempo que lo necesiten. Pero tú," Yoshio se giro hacia su falto de aire y ahora pálido hijo. "Tú no tendrás permitido ver a ninguno de los dos. En especial no podrás ver al niño; la última cosa que necesitamos es a un niño amoroso como heredero"

'_No tendré permitido__…'_

Kyoya fruncio el ceño, apretando y aflojando los puños en un intento de controlar su enojo, antes de tener otro arrebato. Cuando decidió hablarle a su padre de Haruhi, no esperaba que él tomara el asunto en sus manos. Un asunto que no le concernía; además, sabía que era mejor pensar que su padre haría todo esto sin amor. Probablemente no querría mala publicidad.

"Padre… gracias por la oferta" mantenía la cabeza gacha de forma que el cabello le cubriera los ojos. Era mejor así, ya que estaban llenos de pura malicia. "Pero me temo, que tendré rechazarla"

Una ceja perfecta se levantó y un fino labio se frunció. "Oh ¿Por qué razón?"

Notaba como el tono bajo de la voz de su padre se volvía. Peligrosamente más bajo… "Porque ya he hecho los arreglos necesarios para Haruhi y la razón de que decidiera comunicárselo es porque necesitaba su aprobación. Y además," Finalmente cruzó su mirada con la de su padre y – Dios lo guarde – se burlo. "Quería que mi hijo tuviera el padre que yo nunca tuve"

"¿Qué has dicho?" siseó, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Siempre se ha mantenido apartado de nosotros, padre. Y aún así espera nuestra eterna devoción. Afróntelo," Kyoya se levantó y miro fijamente a su padre aún con la sonrisa burlona en su cara. "Nunca ha sido el padre que sus hijos esperaban que fuera. Siento ser una desilusión para usted, pero es necesario que sepa que usted es una mayor decepción de la que soy yo"

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? TÚ PEQUEÑO INGRATO-"

Kyoya cayó hacia atrás cuando su padre avanzó hacia él con un brazo sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera había sentido el impacto de la caída, sus ojos estaban ocupados observando la expresión furiosa en la cara de su padre y en la mano que descendía peligrosamente rápida hacia su objetivo.

El objetivo era… _él._

Cerró los ojos, sus manos se cerraron sobre la alfombra de piel, esperando… y esperando…

"¡PADRE¡DETÉNGASE!"

Abrió los ojos y fueron recibidos con la vision de su padre con los brazos caídos a los lados y su mirada dirigida hacia el intruso.

Eran momentos como esos en los que apreciaba el tener una hermana sobre protectora.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Hey, Hola! Por fin después de más de un mes tenemos actualización n.n**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario; sólo quiero aclarar un par de cosas:**

** Primero que nada debo decirles que este fic no es de mi ingenio (que daría yo por poder crear algo tan bueno) sino de **_'GoGothGirl' _**yo solo hago la función de traducir, ya que originalmente la historia esta en inglés (la dirección esta en mis favoritos) trato de hacerlo lo más fielmente posible a su estilo de narración. Así que esas felicitaciones se las haré saber a su autora original ;p**

**Segundo si alguno se quiere comunicar conmigo puede agregarme a su msn.**

** Y por último trataré de actualizar cada fin de semana, a partir de ahora (pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en tanto la escuela y las clases de teatro del sábado me lo permitan). Totalmente irónico, pero creo que iba más rápido antes de salir de vacaciones.**

**Ahora si:**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**¿Secreto¿Qué secreto?**


	12. Secreto, ¿Qué secreto?

**'SECRETO¿QUÉ SECRETO?'**

* * *

**Miss independent****  
****Miss self-sufficient**  
**Miss keep your distance, no**  
**Miss on her own**  
**Miss almost grown**  
**Miss never let a man help her off her throne**  
**So, by keeping her heart protected**  
**She'd never ever feel rejected**  
**Little miss apprehensive**  
**Said ooh, she fell in love  
**

_Señorita independiente  
Señorita autosuficiente  
Señorita que guarda su distancia, no  
Señorita en sí mismada  
Señorita casi madura  
Señorita que nunca dejaría a un hombre ayudarla en su trono  
Así que, por mantener su corazón protegido  
Ella nunca ha sido rechazada  
Pequeña señorita aprensiva  
Que tristeza ooh, ella se enamoró_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Kyoya no hablaba de la desastrosa charla que tuvo con su padre, siempre que pudiera evitarlo. Nadie además de Fuyumi y él sabían que había pasado, salvo su padre. Ni siquiera Tamaki tenía idea de que había sido la 'discusión' para ponerlo claro.

Prefería mantenerlo en secreto, no queriendo que nadie más perdiera el control. Su padre y él habían hecho un acuerdo, acuerdo en él que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no tenía otra elección, sólo aceptar. Después de todo, era 'lo mejor'. Kyoya resopló al pensar en ello.

Lo mejor.

'_¡Ja¡Si como no!'_

Mientras veía a Honey y Mori intentar volar una cometa la soleada mañana de domingo, decidió que guardar en secreto su acuerdo fue una buena idea. Ellos ya habían tenido que pasar bastante, las semanas pasadas; principalmente aguantando los interminables cambios de humor de Haruhi y sus extraños antojos. Nadie podía estar más agradecido que él, después de que esas ansias raras se volvieran cosas normales como chocolate y helado. No estaba seguro de que pudiera manejar más llamadas nocturnas rogando por que enviara a alguien a conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara comer.

Recientemente había notado que tenía más y más problemas para negarse a las demandas de Haruhi, para su total molestia. Nunca en su vida alguien había sido capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara de él poniendo solamente 'ojitos de cahorro' o un 'lindo puchero'. Diablos, podía haber enviado a traer nieve del Himalaya sin que ella se lo pidiera.

Fuijoka Haruhi iba a ser su merte.

"¿Manzanas?"

Kyoya dejo de observar a Honey para ver la roja y jugosa manzana que Haruhi sostenía frente a él. Sus ojos viajaron de la manzana, subiendo por los brazos de la chica para encontrarse con sus ojos castaños.

"Si, por favor"

Ella sonrió y empezó a pelar la manzana, sabiendo muy bien que el moreno odiaba con todas las fibras de su ser esa parte de la fruta.

"Me sorprendió que nos pidieras a todos salir de excursión" dijo, rompiendo el cómodo silencio. En la distancia podían escucharse los gritos de alegría de Tamaki cuando su cometa voló más alto que la de Honey mientras los gemelos reían a carcajadas, sin duda disfrutando la vista de la cometa de su _tono _disparandose por el cielo.

"Fue idea de Fuyumi" contestó "Ella dice que necesitas ejercicio"

Haruhi sonrió con simpatía y comenzó a partir la manzana en rebanadas. "¿Qué ejercicio? Ni siquiera me dejas alimentar a las palomas"

"No con todos esos gérmenes pegados que tienen esas sucias criaturas" respondió arrugando la nariz ante el pensamiento de esas aves blancas y grises alrededor de Haruhi. Él sonrió cuando la chica empezó reír y tomó una de las rebanadas de manzana del plato.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Un par de ojos azul celeste miraban con afecto a la joven pareja sentada en la manta de picnic bajo un gigantesco árbol de Haya. Ambos sonreían compartiendo alguna broma secreta.

Tamaki lamento no haber llevado su cámara. Había estado tan preocupado y tan emocionado por pasar toda la tarde en el parque con sus amigos –al estilo plebeyo- que la idea de llevar una cámara jamás cruzó por su mente. Y ahora tenía que hacer frente a la decepción de no poder capturar el precioso momento entre sus dos personas favoritas del mundo.

La escena era demasiado perfecta para describirla con palabras. Haruhi vistiendo otro de los diseños Hitachiin; un vestido veraniego azul pálido ajustado con diminutas mariposas y a juego con un sombreo de sol, mientras Kyoya vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, sonriendo y riendo sin preocuparse de todo lo demás.

El rubio suspiró. Ahí se iba el plan de documentar el viaje de amor de Kyoya y Haruhi. Ellos estaban progresando de una forma agradable desde las semanas pasadas; sonrisas secretas y robándose miradas el uno al otro. Eljemplo perfecto para el inicio de una hermosa historia de amor; y pronto el perfecto inicio de una familia perfecta como se había recordado cariñosamente. Seis meses más y tendría alguien a quien abrazar cuanto quisiera. Claro esta, a no ser que Kyoya tratará de matarlo por intentar sofocar al bebé.

"¿Cómo puede estar aquí viendo a esos dos juntos?"

Tamaki saltó ante el sonido de la voz enfadada. Dejo de mirar la escena que tenía en frente y sonrió con un poco de vergüenza a Hikaru quien tenía el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo dio un rápido vistazo a la joven pareja.

"¿Qué tiene de grandioso Kyoya, que esta dispuesto a dejar ir a Haruhi?" le exigió "Ha estado enamorado de ella desde que puedo recordar y aún así ¿esta dispuesto a dejarla ir solo _así_?"

Tamaki se apoyó sobre uno de los muchos árboles y suspiro. Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Hikaru, en su opinión es un muy, muy posesivo chico; lo suficientemente posesivo para tomar cualquier cosa que desee y no compartir con nadie más algo que le pertenezca. Desafortunadamente, Haruhi parecía ser su pasión y la línea vital que conectaba a su hermano y a él con el mundo exterior. Con alguien así de importante en su vida, Tamaki suponía que era aceptable que actuara como un niño egoísta – sin importar lo cansado que eso llegara a ser a veces.

"Hikaru, a veces es _porque _amas a alguien que dejas a esa persona ir" El rubio volvió a la vista hacia Kyoya y Haruhi que tenían una sonrisa serena en el rostro. "Pero para mi… yo no creo en lo absoluto que la haya dejado ir. Quiero decir , estoy dejando que Kyoya tome el rol de Romeo… pero prefiero ver toda la situación de esos dos, como en una taza de café del que eres tan adicto."

Hikaru arrugo las cejas por la confusión y la molestia; se había acercado a Tamaki con la esperanza de conseguir algunas respuestas, pero todo lo que tenía era una metáfora absurda sobre café instantáneo. Genial, simplemente genial.

"No lo entiendes¿verdad?" el rubio 'Rey' le pregunto con una expresión imposible de leer. ¿Eso era satisfacción? "Ok, es así: tu sabes que Kyoya es mi mejor amigo¿no? Y sabes –no lo niegues- que me preocupo mucho por él"

Hikaru asintió de mala gana.

"Tu dijiste antes que amo a Haruhi – que hago- y que es raro que la este dejando ir. Pero no es del todo extraño. Y sabes ¿por qué?" preguntó, sin esperar respuesta. "Porque de hecho, no la estoy dejando ir. Esto solo muestra que mi amor por ella es más fuerte que nunca. Las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo entero, están enamoradas la una de la otra… quiero decir, es como un sueño hecho realidad"

"Es raro¿lo sabía?" El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y patio la suciedad en sus pies frustrado. 'Un seño hecho realidad'… eso era fácil de decir para él. Él había estado rodeado de gente que lo amaba desde el día que llego a Ouran mientras Hikaru y Kaoru habían tenido que luchar solos.

"Hey, talvez soy raro" Tamaki puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su súbdito y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. "Pero tu eres incluso más extraño" El pelirrojo gruño y alejo la mano del rubio, ganando una cálida risa del chico.

"Amar significa que quieres lo mejor para ellos y para que ellos sean felices no importan los sacrificios que tengas que hacer"

Hikaru observó como Tamaki se inclinaba para recoger su cometa, la razón por la que había estado merodeando en los arbustos por tanto tiempo. El rubio frunció el ceño al ver el daño que su cometa había obtenido debido a una cuerda rota.

"Quieres que Haruhi sea feliz¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que quiero…"

"Entonces déjalos ser y acostúmbrate a eso" Tamaki le dio al pelirrojo una de sus amplias sonrisas y lo tomó de los brazos, prácticamente arrastrándolo. "Ahora ¡vamos! Honey-sempai le debe a papá una cometa nueva"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

"Ne, Takashi-kun"

Mori levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió a su primo. "¿Nani?"

"Es como nosotros pensábamos¿verdad?" Honey se subió sobre la mesa de Mori con un suspiro y Usa-chan sostenido fuertemente en sus brazos "Acerca de la pequeña cuestión del club"

"Ah" El más alto de los muchachos puso a un lado su libro con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, sin vacilar una vez por el sonido de los chillidos de sus fans acechándolos.

Los ojos de Honey vagaron por el salón, sin buscar nada realmente. La situación era en realidad intrigante para él por alguna razón… podía ser debido al cambio en la atmósfera de los host, con el ceño siempre fruncido de Hiakru y un –potencial- golpe de amor en Kyoya… pero una vez más podría ser porque él había empezado a preocuparse por los miembros del club de una manera más 'familiar'.

"Kyo-chan esta progresando mejor de lo que pensábamos. No esperábamos que él cayera tan rápido¿verdad?"

"…"

"Pero Hika-chan esta teniendo dificultades¿ne?" Honey se abrazó más a Usa-chan y continuó "él debería haberse sobrepuesto ya. Tal vez es más obstinado de lo que creíamos"

"No obstinado, sólo confundido" Mori se encogio de hombros y arrugo el ceño mientras re-analizaba al mayor de los Hitachiin "Y todavía un poco enojado " agregó. Si, eso explicaría con certeza el ceño y la sonrisa forzada.

"Podría ser" Una triste y también cansada sonrisa adornaba el rostro del chico que jugaba con las orejas de Usa-chan. "Estoy preocupado por Tama-chan, aunque" Mori se inclinó y se acercó a su primo que luchaba con las palabras. "El siempre dice que esta bien¿pero es verdad? A él le gusta sufrir solo… eso no es sano"

"El sufrimiento nunca es sano"

"¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy orgulloso de Kao-chan… esta tomando las cosas mejor que su hermano"

Mori asintió en aprobación, totalmente de acuerdo con el cumplido de Honey hacia Kaoru. El chico era mucho más maduro que su hermano a pesar de la diferencia –¿uh, por minutos?- de edad. No esperaría menos de Kaoru, especialmente pensando en su personalidad dulce y calmada.

"Y Haru-chan es-"

"Gomen-ne¿Han visto a Ayanokoji-san?" Los ojos de Honey se nublaron ante la mención del nombre de la chica pelirroja, recordando las tantas cosas horribles que le había hecho a Haruhi. Pero sin embargo sonrió, no queriendo asustar a su compañera. La chica se sonrojo ante el gesto y miro hacia el piso.

"Lo siento, pero no la hemos visto en todo el día"

'_Gracias a dios por eso' _Pensó Mori misteriosamente.

"Ah, esta bien entonces" rió nerviosamente la chica. "Lamento haberlos interrumpido"

"¡No, en lo absoluto!" la despidió con la mano de Usa-chan, dejando a la pobre chica en un estado 'kawaii' exitosamente.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba mirando, sus ojos se ensombrecieron de nuevo mientras recordaba a la una vez Princesa del Host Club jugando en su mente. Era curioso que esa chica rencorosa no hubiese intentado hablar con ellos en todo el día. Normalmente, ella habría hecho reventar hasta su último nervio. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Takashi¿Has _visto_ a Ayanokoji últimamente?"

"No¿por qué?"

"Ella esta metida en algo"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Un piso debajo del salón de Mori y Honey, una chica podía ser vista acechando, sus ojos enfocaron a un estudiante masculino. La chica, conocida como Ayanokoji, estaba determinada a probar su teoría. Incluso después de que le había sido prohibida la entrada a Host Club, había mantenido un ojo sobre Fujioka Haruhi.

Había ahí… signos del 'verdadero' ser que era Haruhi como a Aya le gustaba decir. El chico era ciertamente muy despistado, pero su inteligencia era algo que nadie podía negar. Ahí estaba, sin embargo había algo a lo que nadie más – ella principalmente- podía ser escéptico. Verán, para Aya, Fujioka-san lucía un poco extraño últimamente… un poco rellenito en el centro. Él podía haber ganado un poco de peso¿pero correr al baño cada mañana por unos dos meses? Y si eso no era extraño¿Qué Hay del hecho de que ella había visto salir a Fujioka-san del baño de _mujeres _más de una vez?

Si ella no lo supiera, diría que Fujioka-san es en realidad una _chica_. Sonaba ilógico, pero eso era lo que trataba probar. Una perdida de tiempo, pero si así era capaz de sacar al chico –chica- a patadas de Ouran, entonces habría valido la pena. Nadie podía humillarla y escaparse sin mas.

'_Objetivo en movimiento'_

Completamente inconsciente del peligro que estaba detrás de una maceta, Haruhi por accidente corrió a través de los corredores desierto hasta el tocador de damas. Empujó la puerta y entró, sin escuchar un jadeo de emoción. Una vez dentro se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre el contenedor, masajeando sus hombros doloridos. Hizo un par de estiramientos antes de proceder en uno de los compartimentos.

Aya había visto suficiente. El abultado pecho de Haruhi había confirmado su teoría. Una sádica sonrisa adornaba su boca cuando hizo el amague de marcharse. La suerte tiene una manera extraña de presentarse. Esta siempre ahí cuando la necesitas, pero para la persona equivocada y el momento equivocado. Lo mismo pasaba aquí, con Haruhi, para el deleite de Aya.

Ella aún no se movía una pulgada de su escondite cuando Kyoya pasó y se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del servicio de señoritas. Esto significaba dos cosas para Aya: uno, Kyoya sabía el secretito; dos, podría ser que el resto del Host Club también lo supiera, y si ella le decía a toda la escuela¡sólo dios sabía que pasaría con la reputación del club! El solo pensar en eso la hacía sentir vértigo.

"Haruhi" llamó Kyoya al momento que tocaba la puerta, un poco molesto de que la castaña hubiese escogido el cuarto de baño de más fácil acceso en vez del que Tamaki había conseguido sobornando a su padre. "Si no sales ahora, alguien podría verte"

'_¡Si, alguien como yo!'_

Haruhi abrió la puerta y miro a Kyoya con una sonrisa culpable en sus labios. "Lo siento, pero era una emergencia"

"¿Qué es eso?" Aya levantó una ceja. ¿Desde cuando el Rey de las Sombras mostraba interés por alguien?

"¿Te duele la espalda otra vez?"

"Um… solo un poco. ¡Me canso muy facilmente y esto me pone nerviosa!"

Aya observó con sorpresa como Kyoya reía y acariciaba el hombro de Haruhi con gentileza. "Mejor que te acostumbres. Empeorará hasta que llegues a el tercer trimestre"

"Gracias a ti" masculló

'_Oh. __Dios__. Mio'_

Esto era mejor de lo que había esperado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Dos días después de eso, Haruhi estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo y leyendo hasta que pudiera memorizarse todo el libro. Las Bibliotecas siempre la habían hecho sentirse protegida y tranquila, pero esta vez se sentía como si fuese observada por alguien. De hecho, se sentía exactamente igual desde hacía varios días.

Era igual sin importar el lugar al que fuera, cada movimiento que hacía, era documentado. La posibilidad de que Tamaki estuviera detrás de ella, toda esta paranoia era excesiva, pero no dudaba de que Kyoya averiguaría la causa.

Había ocasiones en que le preocupaba que alguien, además de los gemelos o Tamaki la estuviera vigilando. Fácilmente podría ser una de las chiquillas ricas, muriendo por saber la respuesta al dramático cambio en su figura. Las chicas que siempre la elegían habían hecho una difícil pregunta en cuanto a aquel asunto, que realmente no le sorprendería que hubiesen contratado a un detective privado para investigar.

Haruhi se trono los nudillos. Se sentía tan bien estar libre de los chicos. No la dejaban sola, desde que Honey anunció que temía por su seguridad, dos días atrás. Sonaba absurdo ¿Quién querría hacerle daño? Pero desafortunadamente Kyoya había estado de acuerdo con Honey por alguna razón y no había estado dispuesto a perderla de vista.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el recuerdo de Kyoya. Su aprecio por el moreno iba aumentando más y más. Su cambio del loco manipulador 'Rey de las Sombras' a el amable novio parecido a Tamaki, podía considerarse como un milagro. No solo ya no era aterrador e intimidante como solía ser. Ahora sonreía más. Y para Haruhi, eso era suficientemente bueno.

Una figura delgada apareció desde detrás de los muchos estantes y camino con seguridad hacia ella. Sin molestarse por pedirle permiso, simplemente tomo una silla y se sentó en ella, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

"Ayanokoji-san¿Como estás?" Saludó dulcemente. La pelirroja la asustó cuando apareció de la nada, pero esa no era una excusa para no saludarla. Eso sería grosero de su parte.

"Bien, gracias. Pero ¿cómo estás tu, Haruhi-_kun?"_

La castaña se estremeció contra su voluntad. Había algo acerca de la manera en que Ayanokoji dijo la palabra 'kun', que la había hecho sentirse… expuesta. Casi como si supiera su secreto.

"Igual que siempre" contestó ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Oh, nada en particular…" Aya jugaba con uno de los libros de Haruhi. "Solo sentí ganas de hablar contigo, es todo. Quiero decir… es mi única oportunidad de hablar contigo" Aya estrecho sus ojos y sonrió con esa pequeña 'Soy-la-semilla-del-mal' sonrisa suya.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Ayanokoji debía ser la, y quería decir _la _persona más malvada que conocía. La castaña ya sabía de los problemas que tenía la chica por culpa de sus celos, pero la manera en que ella sonreía casi gritaba 'el fin del mundo' para Haruhi.

"No te preocupes, Haruhi-kun"

Sus largos y delicados dedos tocaron un lado de la cara de Haruhi, trazando su mandíbula y haciéndola retorcerse de incomodidad.

"Lo descubrirás pronto"

Y ella se fue.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Haruhi volteó para encontrarse con los hermanos Hitachiin parados detrás de ella, sus rostros mostraban desprecio y aversión. Ambos pusieron un brazo sobre su silla y fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Por qué estaba hablando contigo?" Perguntó Hikaru alzando una ceja "Pensé que te odiaba"

"Olvídate de eso¿Qué te dijo?" A diferencia de su hermano Kaoru se sentía más curioso que molesto. Nunca le había gustado esa chica, y viendo la sonrisa de depredador que le enviaba a Haruhi, su presa, lo hizo sentir incomodo. Había dicho que Haruhi era parte del mundo de su hermano; así que era su deber desviar cualquier ataque enemigo que intentara tocarla.

"No lo se, Nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido. Pero" Se mordió los labios. ¿Qué había querido decir con 'lo descubrirás pronto'? "Hay algo en la manera en que hablo que me hace sentir inquieta"

"No, inquieto estoy yo justo ahora"

Haruhi y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas antes de volver su atención a Hikaru "¿Otra vez?"

"¿Por qué todos nos están mirando, que es tan divertido?" Hikaru agitó la mano tratando de apartar a la muchedumbre, que los estaba observando como si fueran extraterrestres de una galaxia distante.

"No a nosotros, a _mi" _Haruhi sintió retorcerse su estomago, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

"¿Tú¿Por qué nos están mirando-"

"Haruhi-kun"

Los tres miraron a la muchacha que había llamado a Haruhi. La chica no podía estar quieta, sostenía en sus manos un pedazo de papel.

"¿Esto-es esto cierto¿Es quién en realidad eres?" La chica les mostro la hoja de papel.

Haruhi tomo el papel y escucho a los gemelos jadear. Cuando vio la foto de sí misma en uno de sus mini-vestidos a juego con un pantalón, la única cosa que cruzaba por su mente era: '¡no puede ser¡no puede ser¡no puede ser!'

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, todos en la biblioteca se arremolinaron en torno a ella, bombardeándola con preguntas. Algunos tenían una expresión de entusiasmo en sus caras mientras que otros de burla y satisfacción.

Estaba totalmente confundida y sin palabras cuando un brazo la tomo por la cintura y una mano cálida agarro su muñeca arrastrándola lejos de la muchedumbre molesta y de la ruidosa biblioteca. Miro a su derecha y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Hikaru con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, efectivamente mantenía a la gente alajada de ella y su hermano los conducía con gran determinación.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que se dirigían a la Sala de Música 3, pero realmente no le importaba, porque en ese momento… estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar _cualquier cosa._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo" dijo Tamaki. Él estaba en uno de sus raros momentos serios otra vez, sólo que ahora, lucía como si estuviera listo para matar. "¿Alguien ha estado espiando a Haruhi –mi Haruhi- y tomó fotos de ella que luego imprimió y distribuyó para que toda la escuela las viera?"

Kyoya asintió lentamente, sus ojos no podían verse. Su mandíbula apenas se había movido en la pasada media hora, aparentemente no confiaba en sí mismo para no ir al departamento de balística.

El presidente del Host Club gruñó, con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho. Los chicos del club estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa luciendo molestos. Honey había dejado de lado su acto loli-shota, Mori estaba viendo el papel que los gemelos habían llevado, ambos Hitachiins tenían los brazos cruzados y miraban airadamente la misma hoja de papel, y finalmente, el Rey de las Sombras. Aunque no lo demostraba, era el más enfadado de todos.

Él se encontraba tranquilo hacienda sus trabajos escolares cuando una chica que nunca antes había visto camino hacía él y le dio una copia de la foto de Haruhi y un titular que casi lo dejo sin aire. Siendo la persona calmada que era; despidió a la chica con cortesía, jalo a Tamaki del cuello, fueron por Honey y Mori, y llamó al celular de Kaoru pidiéndole que llevara a Haruhi, a su hermano y a él mismo a la Sala de Música. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que supiera que ellos ya estaban ahí esperando con una muy atónita Haruhi.

"¿Cómo esta Haru-chan?"

Kyoya levantó la vista de la mesa.

"Ella esta bien por ahora" suspiró Kaoru "Se quedo dormida mientras los esperabamos"

"No me sorprende" Apuntó Hikaru "No con todos esos locos persiguiéndola. Ella es más sensible en su estado, la presión de-"

"¡La presión de todo esto, por supuesto que la debilitaría más en su estado de por sí débil y sensible!" apuntó de golpe Kyoya estampando su mano en la mesa, cada parte de su calma se había ido derritiendo. Todos voltearon de la mesa a Kyoya con un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Nadie habló por dos minutos, dándole al instinto homicida de Kyoya la oportunidad de salir.

"Muy bien" suspiró Kyoya pellizcándose el puente de la nariz "Quiero saber quién es el responsable de esto y quiero a esa persona aquí, ahora"

Honey, Mori, Hikaru y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Ellos tenía una idea de quien podía haber sido la persona en cuestión, pero ninguno estaba seguro de lo que el Rey de las Sombras haría. Y para hacerlo peor, ellos sabían que a Tamaki le disgustaba esa persona casi tanto como a Kyoya.

Un Kyoya furioso ya era suficientemente malo, pero ¿Kyoya _y_ Tamaki furiosos?

Dios los agarre confesados…

"No estamos seguros, pero mi hermano y yo tenemos una idea de quien es el culpable" dijo vacilando Kaoru. ¿Era su impresión o la habitación era un poco más cálida que antes? "Tenemos una razón para creer que Ayanokoji esta detrás de esto"

"Están _bromeando" _Los ojos de Tamaki se ensancharon no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Kyoya se levanto y encamino a la puerta. "Espera¿A dónde vas?"

"A traer a esa pequeña mocosa para que nos de una explicación, desde luego"

"No"

"¿Disculpa?" Kyoya levantó una ceja "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Dije no" Contestó el rubio. "Si alguien debe tiene que hablar con Ayanokoji debería ser yo. Yo le prohibí la entrada al club. Así que es mi culpa que ella este tras Haruhi"

Kyoya miro a Tamaki por un rato, mientras el resto del club volvía a intercambiar miradas nerviosas. Por un minuto, se esperaron que los dos amigos discutieran como antes; pero probaron estar equivocados cuando Kyoya dio un paso atrás de la puerta y camino silenciosamente hacia la dormida Haruhi.

Se sentó sobre el apoya brazos del sillón donde Haruhi estaba y dirigió una cabeceada de aprobación a Tamaki. Mientras los demás veían a Tamaki salir, él trazaba con sus dedos la mejilla de la chica, pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa por todo el problema.

Una vez Tamaki se hubo ido, Kyoya sacó su celular e hizo algunas llamadas. Después de lo que parecieron miles de números marcados, miro al resto del club con una expresión más tranquila.

"Iba a hacer esto después de que Ranka-san sacara a Haruhi de Ouran, pero esta situación ha confirmado su salida de la escuela. Así que" respiro profundamente "He decidido enviarla fuera por el resto de los trimestres"

Esto, desde luego causo un alboroto de inmediato en los gemelos, Honey e incluso en Mori. Kyoya escucho sus furiosas palabras (sobre todo de Hikaru) y quejas con un expresión aburrida es su cara, deseando que se contuvieran por el bien de Haruhi.

"Tranquilos, cuando dije mandarla fuera, no significaba abandonarla"

"¿Entonces qué quiere decir?" vino la exasperada voz de Hikaru.

"Si Ayanokoji hizo su trabajo apropiadamente, no tengo duda de que sabe el otro secreto de Haruhi; sobre su -nuestro- niño. Así que la única forma de tenerla a salvo, es lejos de esa chica por un tiempo" explicó.

"¿Lo sabe Tama-chan?" preguntó Honey.

"Si, sempai. Lo sabe y esta de acuerdo"

"En ese caso, yo también doy mi consentimiento. ¿Takashi?" Honey dio una larga mirada a Mori y sonrió cuando el suspiro derrotado. "¡Takashi también esta de acuerdo, Kyo-chan!"

"Supongo que tendré que estar de acuerdo con el resto" dijo Kaoru encogiendose de hombros y dando un suave codazo a su hermano en las costillas.

"¡Ouch!" Hikaru puso mala cara "Bien, hagan lo que sea necesario. Sólo mantenla a salvo¿Ok?"

Kyoya sonrió por el apoyo. "En ese caso espero, que no les importe asegurarse de que la escuela este vacía para que podamos llevar a Haruhi a la limosina que llamé"

Observó como los chicos salían del cuarto y a pesar de que sus miradas no mostraban emoción alguna, solo resolución para no sentirse atados a algo, tenía que admitir que se sentía agradecido de tener al Host Club.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Capítulo 12 listo!  
La historia se pone cada vez más interesante, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios .**

**-La canción del inicio es: Miss Independent de Kelly Clarkson**


	13. Rompiendo con el drama

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**'Rompiendo con el Drama'**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

**Seeing you with him**

**'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,**

**In his gallery**

**It's just not fair**

**And it's tearing me apart**

**You're just another priceless work of art**

**In his gallery**

_No puedo soportar_

_Verte con él_

_Porque se exactamente que estarás _

_En su galería_

_Eso no es justo_

_Y esta desgarrándome_

_Tan solo eres otra obra de arte sin precio_

_En su galería_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Haruhi puso la punta del pie dentro del salón de la mansión de verano Ootori, con toda la cautela que una mujer con cinco meses de embarazo podía juntar. Llegando a la esquina maldijo la orden que Kyoya había dado a las criadas, de mantenerla vigilada. Ya había sido bastante malo que la llevara a Karuizawa tan pronto el médico había dado su aprobación, para mantenerla en esta enorme mansión en un lugar montañoso alejada de la megalópolis que era Tokio, sin duda esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Suspiró aliviada cuando alcanzo las cocinas sin ser detectada por los preocupados mayordomos y criadas que solo la mimaban. Buscando un tazón en lo más alto de un estante y una jarra del gabinete de abajo, se preparó un poco de avena y cocoa caliente.

Se rió para sus adentros imaginando lo que diría el cocinero si la viera comiendo algo tan simple como bocadillo (si es que se puede llamar a la avena bocadillo). No dudaba que la obligaría a comer suficiente 'sopa energética'. Algunos la llaman sopa energética, ella la llamaba 'revoltijo'.

"Madam, ahí esta!"

'_No!'_

Se forzó a sonreír a la joven sirvienta cuando ésta la había encontrado. "Buenos días, Natsue"

La rubia sirvienta frunció el ceño ante el lamentable desayuno de Haruhi. Poniendo las manos en sus caderas, la muchacha respiro profundamente y comenzó con sus discurso de cada día sobre 'Por qué Madam Haruhi no debería hacer nada más, que sentarse, esperando ser atendida, de modo que el joven amo no los asara vivos' mientras la castaña se sentaba en la barra con sus manos cubriendo su rostro en total aburrimiento.

"…así que de verdad apreciaría que Madam nos permitiera cumplir con las ordenes del joven amo" Finalizó con un tono desesperado.

"Natsue¿Qué dije acerca de llamarme, 'Madam'?" Preguntó Fujioka llevando una cucharada de avena a su boca con una expresión algo molesta.

"Usted nos dijo que no la llamáramos así" Natsue camino hasta Haruhi y le quito la cuchara y el plato de avena de las manos. "Pero el joven amo espera que nosotros le llamemos 'Madam'" Con un asentimiento, ella desecho la sustancia pegajosa y acerco un plato con papaya a la castaña. "Coma esto"

"Bien" contestó tomando el tenedor que Natsue le ofrecía. "Pero por lo menos déjame conservar la cocoa!"

"Si come la papaya, entonces supongo que no habrá ningún problema en permitirle que tome esa pecaminosa bebida" la doncella se mantuvo de pie atrás de la silla de Haruhi como si estuviera vigilando a su joven ama.

"¿Pecaminosa? Creo que la advertencia llego un poco tarde, Natsue" rió calidamente y dejo que la luz le diera a su vientre para probar su punto. "¿Es mi culpa que este pequeño ángel quiera chocolate para el desayuno?"

"Supongo que no" La doncella solo un poco mayor suspiró. Nunca podía vencer a los argumentos de su amable ama sin importar lo que los otros sirvientes del vecindario dijeran. "Pero el joven amo no estará complacido si se entera de su dieta Madam"

"Algo que Kyoya desconoce no puede lastimarlo. O lastimarnos" Agregó la castaña al final.

Natsue sólo sonrió a Haruhi mientras ésta comía la papaya con una expresión pensativa. Se había sorprendido cuando llamaron de la casa principal y la enviaron a darle mantenimiento a la mansión Ootori de Karuizawa en medio del otoño. Y se había sorprendido más cuando el joven amo llegó con una cansada Haruhi en la limosina para decirle que desde ese momento tendría que servirla.

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, los sirvientes no estaban seguros de la razón por la cual el joven amo había traído a una muchacha embarazada a la mansión. Eso, y también debido al rumor que llego junto a la chica. Ellos seguían sin saber la razón de la estancia de Haruhi, pero _estaban _seguros de que el niño pertenecía a su joven amo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para imaginarlo, especialmente cuando el joven amo llamaba todas las mañanas y noches para hablar con la castaña.

En realidad, no importaba. ¿Por qué tendría que importarles a los sirvientes el por qué Haruhi estaba ahí, de cualquier forma? Todo lo que ellos necesitaban saber era que Haruhi era una amable y atenta muchacha y que era su nueva ama. Algunos de ellos incluso esperaban –rezaban- que el joven amo se casará con su preciosa nueva ama.

"¿Tengo alguna lección hoy?" La castaña bajo el tenedor y tomo un generoso sorbo de cocoa. Hablaba acerca de sus clases con el tutor privado enviado exclusivamente por Tamaki.

"No, Madam. El joven amo pidió que todo fuera cancelado debido a los próximos eventos de hoy"

"¿Próximos eventos?" Haruhi lo pensó por un momento. Le tomo un rato, pero sin embargo lo recordó "Oh, es cierto! Kyoya y los otros vienen hoy¿verdad?"

"Así es" Natsue asintió y tomó el plato vacío de su ama antes de que ella insistiera en hacerlo por si misma. "Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaron. Se extrañan las gracias de los amos. Especialmente del joven amo Suoh"

"Bueno" suspiró la castaña "Espero que esta vez utilicen la limosina"

Natsue trato de evitar reír ante el recuerdo. ¿Quién podría olvidar la primera visita del Host Club a la mansión? Ellos pasaron media hora pescando a Tamaki de un estanque ya que éste había saltado antes de que el helicóptero aterrizara. Mojado y temblando, Tamaki recibió la peor 'reprimenda' de Haruhi y sufrido su ira hasta el final de la visita.

"Madam, usted tiene un invitado esperándole en la biblioteca" Un hombre de edad estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta e hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando Haruhi reparo en su presencia.

"Takatuo-san, no usted también! Pensé que le había dicho que no más 'Madam'!" la castaña le envió una fulminante mirada al mayordomo que rio cariñosamente a su joven ama.

"Mi error" se inclino "El invitado le esta esperando, así que sugiero que se de prisa"

"Esta bien" Sonrió la castaña y volvió su atención a Natsue. "¿Vienes?"

"Por supuesto. El joven amo…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. 'El joven amo espera que me sigas a dondequiera que vaya como una señorita en espera de algo" suspiro con fingida angustia y sonrió cuando Natsue le dio una de aquellas miradas perplejas. Honestamente, no tenía idea por qué los sirvientes de la mansión parecían hacer un gran lío por cada cosa que decía o hacía.

Takatuo tenía razón cuando le dijo que se diera prisa. La biblioteca estaba situada en el ala izquierda de la mansión mientras que ella se encontraba en el ala derecha. Le tomó más de cinco minutos alcanzarla, subir las escaleras y entrar en la biblioteca.

"Se que Kyo-kun quiere lo mejor para ti, pero meterte en esta mansión tan grande es simplemente ridículo!"

Haruhi miro con sorpresa a su invitada tan pronto Natsue cerro la puerta de roble tras ella. Dando un paso atrás, sintió la mano de la doncella en su brazo y su mirada preocupada.

"¿Sabías algo de esto?" susurró

"Oh, Haruhi-chan! Esperó no molestarte" Los ojos negros brillaron lastimosamente, haciéndola retorcerse en la culpa por no mostrar más hospitalidad.

"Cla-claro que no, Fuyumi-san" sonrió nerviosa y abrió los brazos cuando Fuyumi la sostuvo en un fuerte (no tan fuerte debido al ya bastante crecido vientre de Haruhi) abrazo.

La muchacha Ootori la soltó después de unos segundos y la observó críticamente, buscando alguna señal de maltrato.

"¿Has estado bien, espero?" preguntó mientras la guiaba a uno de los confortables sillones.

"Muy bien, solo un poco aburrida" Haruhi sonrió y Fuyumi asintió en acuerdo.

"Si, puedo entenderlo. Kyoya no te permite salir de la propiedad¿verdad?"

"No, no lo hace" Haruhi sacudió la cabeza. "Estuvo bien al principio, pero una propiedad de catorce acres se vuelve aburrida después del primer mes"

"Ooh, pobre niña!" Fuyumi le dio una mirada de genuina compasión. Si alguien podía entender la situación de Haruhi, esa era ella. Los años que paso en la mansión principal no fueron todos diversión y juegos. Era más una prisión que un hogar. Tomando un sorbo de té, que la criada había servido antes, la mayor de los Ootori decidió que era momento de que el lindo pajarito saliera a tomar el aire.

"Haruhi-chan, vas a necesitar un abrigo"

"¿Eh¿Por qué lo necesitaría?" la mano de la castaña sostuvo una galleta a medio camino hacía su boca mientras sus ojos se detenían en Fuyumi quien se encamino a la ventana para inspeccionar como la nieve empezaba a caer afuera.

"Está nevando allá fuera" fue su sencilla respuesta "No queremos que la nueva joven ama pesque un resfriado¿verdad?" Sonrió con astucia a Natsue quien a su vez le devolvió una idéntica sonrisa.

"No, por supuesto que no. Casi tanto como no queremos ser asados a fuego lento por el joven amo"

Haruhi suspiró derrotada y comió lo que quedaba de galleta. ¿Qué había hecho para que le pasaran estás cosas a ella?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

El Salón de Oro en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio era un completo alboroto. No era debido a que algún tipo trataba de contrabandear droga en el país, ni tampoco por alguna celebridad que estuviera visitando Japón. La razón no era otra que un grupo de jovencitos hiperactivos también conocidos como el Host Club.

Hombres de negocios miraron cansados a cuatro de los Hosts que estaban actuando como si tuvieran una sobredosis, un muchacho alto, tranquilo limpió el rostro manchado de otro de los chicos. Todo esto era observado por una sobresaltada azafata y un disgustado Ootori Kyoya.

"¿Qué crees que este hacienda Haruhi en este momento, hermano?" Hikaru dejo caer uno de sus brazos, en el hombro de Kaoru y sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de 'molestemos-a-Tamaki'

"Oh, pienso que Haruhi debe estar disfrutando, jugando con la nieve" Contestó Kaoru con una chispa en sus ojos cuando notó la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano.

Un oído llegó al punto máximo ante la mención del nombre de Haruhi.

"Efectivamente" Hikaru asintió. Pero entonces, su expresión cambio dramáticamente y su mano derecha tomó el frente de la camisa de su hermano, su aliento de cortó. "Kaoru¿qué pasa si-si ocurriera una avalancha y no hay nadie ahí para salvar a Haruhi?"

Kaoru y Hikaru sólo tuvieron que esperar un segundo antes de que un grito penetrante fuera oído desde atrás de una maceta. Tomó de cinco a diez segundos antes de que Tamaki pudiera ser visto tambaleándose de la maceta, sus manos tirando de sus cabellos y un llanto de desesperación escapó de su boca que se abría y cerraba repetidamente.

"¿_Deben _atormentarlo con horrores como ese?" Preguntó Kyoya desde su asiento a lado de la larga ventana donde se podía ver la pista de aterrizaje.

"Bueno¿qué más podemos hacer?" se defendió Hikaru. Eso hubiera funcionado de no ser por el hecho de que contenía la risa al ver al angustiado rey.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué más podemos hacer para divertirnos mientras esperamos nuestro vuelo?" Kaoru asintió y unió su brazo con el de Hikaru. "Vamos, hermano. Hagámosle otra travesura a Tono"

Kyoya no tuvo más elección que mirar a los dos pequeños diablillos hacerle otra treta a Tamaki mientras Honey y Mori comían un pastel del carrito. Había planeado este viaje un día antes con la intención de ir _solo, _pero de alguna manera las noticias de su pequeño viaje de estudios se filtraron. Cortesía de los diablillos Hitachiin, sin duda.

"Habrá una pista de aterrizaje en media hora, Amo Ootori"

Kyoya miro a la linda azafata con fatiga y cabeceó "¿Qué es eso?"

"Puerta B5"

"Gracias" Kyoya despidió a la chica con un movimiento de su mano y tomó su abrigo desde la silla de a lado. "Mori-sempai, traiga a Honey-sempai; Kaoru, detén a tu hermano; Hikaru, suelta esa bola de pintura; Tamaki si no dejas de hiper-ventilar ahora, te juro que no verás a Haruhi pronto"

Le tomo la paciencia del infierno organizar al Host Club, pero el Centro de Dirección del Aeropuerto de Tokio preferiría hacer explotar un avión antes que perder a semejantes clientes, ricos e influyentes. No había palabras que pudieran describir el alivio que sintió el aeropuerto entero cuando Kyoya y los chicos finalmente abordaron el jet privado Ootori.

"Yay! Vamos a ver a Haru-chan!" Honey saltó en su asiento de felicidad con Mori tratando desesperadamente de abrocharle el cinturón.

"No puedo decir que me gusto enviar a Haruhi a Karuizawa, pero no puedo negar que fue una buena idea" Hikaru pasaba las páginas de una revista que había comprado y lanzado una mirada acusatoria a Kyoya al mismo tiempo.

"Un cambio de escenario fue el mejor remedio para ella, supongo" suspiró Kaoru "Especialmente después del asunto con Ayanokoji"

"Eso me recuerda…" Hikaru cerró la revista con una expresión pensativa, y una mirada cargada de curiosidad. "Hey, Tono"

"¿Qué?" Respondió Tamaki desde el asiento de enfrente.

Hikaru se avergonzó ante el tono disgustado del rubio. Supuso que lanzarle una bola de pintura en medio del aeropuerto no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

"¿Qué sucedió con Ayanokoji?"

Todos en el jet guardaron silencio como si una misteriosa ráfaga de aire barriera sobre la cabina. Tamaki intercambió una mirada grave con Kyoya que estaba sentado con él.

"No quieres saberlo" Contestó el moreno, con sus ojos oscurecidos por la luz reflejada en los cristales de sus anteojos.

Mientras Hikaru cambiaba miradas con su hermano, estaba seguro que agradecía al cielo, no ser la desafortunada alma llamada Ayanokoji.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

"Todo es tan lindo!" Exclamó Fuyumi cuando ella y Haruhi habían dado un paseo a través de la ciudad. Era cierto, en verdad. El pequeño pueblo de Karuizawa lucía exactamente como una de esas postales navideñas, con una fina capa de nieve que se había extendido en los techos de las pequeñas tiendas.

Haruhi sonrió y metió sus guantes dentro de la bolsa del abrigo. Se sentía bien estar fuera de la mansión. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando escuchó las risas de los niños jugando en la nieve. No sabía por qué, aún el sonido más leve de niños riendo le hacían sentir algo calido dentro.

"No puedes esperar a tener el tuyo¿ne?" le preguntó suavemente Fuyumi.

Se sonrojó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había estado riendo y acariciando su vientre inconscientemente. "Uh, supongo que se puede decir eso"

"Haruhi-chan, cuando el bebé nazca… ¿llevará el apellido Ootori?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero recobró la postura tan pronto como la había perdido. Podía sentir los ojos de Natsue quemando desde atrás su cabeza, mientras la criada esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta.

"Yo- yo no lo sé" respondió con honestidad "Quiero decir para hacer eso, tendría que casarme con Kyoya¿no?"

"Hmmm"

Haruhi casi choca con Fuyumi cuando ella se detuvo bruscamente. "¿Fuyumi-san?" inquirió con cautela.

"Haruhi-chan… dirías que tu… ¿que tu amas a mi hermano?"

"¿Amar?" rió nerviosa. "Amor es una palabra _tan _fuerte, Fuyumi-san"

"Lo cual hace aún más importante para mi el saberlo, Haruhi-chan" Fuyumi le dio su mejor mirada de hermana y espero a que la chica le diera una respuesta decente.

"No estoy segura de poder contestar eso directamente, Fuyumi-san. Pero a veces" Vaciló un momento, pero continuó "A veces me encuentro observando hacia afuera por la ventana, deseando que él este aquí conmigo. No me atrevo a decir que estoy enamorada de él, simplemente… porque no estoy segura de eso"

"Ya veoPero Haruhi-chan… Si te dijera que el no estará aquí por un largo tiempo¿qué harías?"

Esa fue una simple pregunta, pero el impacto fue enorme. El cerebro de Haruhi trabajo furiosamente, tratando de contemplar dicha pregunta. Nunca antes había pensado en eso. Kyoya había estado a su lado desde el principio, hacía tanto tiempo que la posibilidad de que se fuera era de cero.

La castaña miro la expresión tranquila de Fuyumi, a la gente que charlaba entre ella o hacía las compras, sin realmente enfocar ninguna de las imágenes. Natsue estuvo de pie a lado de su ama y le tocó el hombro suavemente, tratando de devolverla a la realidad.

"Supongo que tendré que arreglármelas por mi cuenta"

Contestó tan despacio que Fuyumi tuvo que acercarse para escucharla. No había sido la respuesta que esperaba oír, pero el tono, _la manera _en que lo había dicho fue suficiente para asegurarse que la chica efectivamente estaba enamorada del más joven de los Ootori. Ella sabía que Haruhi estaba destinada a enamorarse de Kyoya; nunca antes había conocido a dos personas que estuvieran hechas la una para la otra hasta que su hermano le había presentado a la castaña.

Haruhi era una jovencita fuerte, que no dudaba, sería capaz de mantenerse sola. Pero hablando en medio de la calle, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y la gente empezaba a observarlas.

"Creo que es tiempo de volver" Fuyumi puso un brazo alrededor de Haruhi y la guió a través de la muchedumbre así ellas podrían disfrutar de una taza de té en su restaurante favorito. "Natsue, se amable y llama a la limosina, por favor" Dijo sobre sus hombros.

"Como desee, Madam Shido" Natsue sacó el celular que la famila Ootori le había facilitado y llamó a la mansión.

"Haruhi y yo estaremos esperando en el café que pasamos hace un momento"

"Bienvenidas a casa, Madams" Takatou se inclino un poco antes de tomar sus abrigos. "El joven amo Kyoya acaba de llegar con el resto de los caballeros"

"¿Ya están aquí? Oh vaya…" Fuyumi miro a Haruhi que entro después de ella y se mordió el labio. "No estoy segura de lo que dirá mi hermano si ve a Haruhi así de desastrosa"

"¿Desastrosa? Pero Fuyumi-san, yo no…" Haruhi apenas iba a terminar su frase cuando Fuyumi la empujó hacia Natsue, diciéndole que le ayudara a cambiarse con algo de ropa seca y abrigadora.

"No un desastre en el mal sentido, sino un desastre adorable. Pero en el estado en que estas. Dios sabe en que problema estaremos si Kyoya te ve temblando de frío"

"Por aquí, Madam" Natsue ayudó a la castaña a subir las escaleras hacía su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si el joven amo se encontraba aquí, entonces sería una semana muy interesante.

Haruhi se sentó peinando su cabello lenta y deliberadamente con su bata de seda puesta. El fuego en su habitación la mantuvo caliente mientras Natsue hacía un alboroto alrededor, escogiendo ropa y zapatillas para ella. La castaña observó por el espejo la nieve caer lentamente afuera. El blanco algodón de dulce –contrastaba como un agradable material contra el cielo oscuro.

"¿…Madam?"

Algo acerca de la manera en que Fuyumi lucía cuando la interrogaba durante su pequeña excursión la asustaba un poco. Su corazón aún latía deprisa cuando recordaba una de las preguntas; _'Si te dijera que él no estará aquí por un largo tiempo¿qué harías?'_ ¿Qué es lo que haría si Kyoya desapareciera de repente?

"¿…Madam?"

De cualquier forma ¿por qué pensaba tanto en eso? Era una simple pregunta. Kyoya nunca la dejaría sola en un momento como este. ¿No había sido él quien le prometiera eso? Todavía podía recordar todo acerca del día en que él hiciera tal promesa. Ocurrió unos minutos después de que llegaran a la mansión dos meses antes. Habían estado sentados frente a la chimenea, pensando en las cosas que vendrían cuando de pronto se sentó frente a ella, y la miro directamente a los ojos y con solemnidad le dio su palabra.

"…Madam!"

Haruhi estuvo a punto de caer de la silla ante el gritó que había llegado directamente a sus oídos. "Natsue, Lo siento. Yo- yo debí haber estado pensando en otra cosa" Sonrió con vergüenza. "¿Qué era lo que preguntabas?"

Natsue sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con sus manos en las caderas. "Pregunté si ¿el chal durazno iría bien con el suéter tejido blanco y la falda negra larga o no?"

"Lo que tu elijas será lo mejor, Natsue" Haruhi sonrió y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

"¡No, no, no!" Natsue suspiró con desesperación ante su no-atenta-ama. "Pregunté qué es lo que _usted_ piensa. No importa" Entonces tomó el cepillo de las manos de Haruhi y la dirigió a lado de la cama donde estaba la ropa. "Ahora _por favor _alístese antes de que el Amo Suoh decida echar abajo la puerta"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Bajando las escaleras, los Hosts estaban disfrutando una deliciosa taza de café instantáneo cada uno y de galletas recién horneadas. De alguna manera se las habían arreglado para encontrar un lugar en la que el jet pudiera aterrizar, y temiendo lo peor si ellos provocaban otro accidente como el de Tamaki-en-el-estanque, decidieron tomar la limosina desde el área de aterrizaje en adelante.

Lo del estanque había sido gracioso, pero el precio que debieron pagar fue muy alto según el interminable discurso de Haruhi. No se habían molestado en decirle que ellos no tenían la culpa de que Tamaki se cayera. Pero empezar a discutir con una mujer embarazada era una completa pérdida de tiempo, sin mencionar la ola de culpa que sentirían si la hicieran llorar. Era extraño ver lo fácil que se emocionaba, pero eso era parte del reto.

Tamaki estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, por una vez sin pelear con los gemelos. Honey se comió la mayor parte de las galletas de chispas de chocolate, pero de vez en cuando le ofrecía a Mori algunas de las que tenían más chispas. Hikaru y Kaoru estaban completamente en paz con el mundo, cada uno con una taza con sus ojos cerrándose, como una señal de lo cansados que estaban. Kyoya se había alejado de nuevo del resto y sentado en la esquina más lejana del cuarto junto a su hermana.

"Así que¿cómo están las cosas en Ouran?" Fuyumi se puso una galleta en la boca.

"Todavía un poco agitadas, pero todo bajo control" contestó dando un sorbo a su taza, y revolviendo ligeramente su contenido.

"¿Cómo hiciste para manejarlo?" Kyoya abrió la boca para contestar, pero Fuyumi lo detuvo con una sonrisa de conocimiento.

"No me digas. ¿Hiciste algunas amenazas y enviaste correos a cualquiera que se atreviera a mencionar algo de Haruhi?"

Kyoya sonrió con esa sonrisa maliciosa marca registrada y dio otro sorbo, esta vez sin notar el sabor del café instantáneo. "Me conoces bien, Fuyumi-nesan"

"Naturalmente" Dijo irguiéndose en su sitio. "Lleve Haruhi a dar un paseo hoy"

Kyoya dejo caer su taza café y le dio a su hermana una mirada escandalizada. "¿Con un clima como este?" exclamo incrédulo. Mori y Honey voltearon desde su asiento para ver a Kyoya, cada uno con una ceja levantada.

"Oh, deja de preocuparte" Fuyumi se abanico con su mano, riendo ligeramente. "Te juro que Natsue se aseguró de que vistiera con ropas abrigadoras. Confía en mi."

El moreno recobró su compostura con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. "Oh, confío en Natsue; pero no en ti"

Fuyumi se burlo de su intento por provocarla. Estaba por darle a su hermanito uno de sus contraataques, pero otra cosa llego a su mente.

"¿Has arreglado las cosas con nuestro padre?"

"Es gracioso que lo menciones" Los ojos de Kyoya recorrieron el cuarto, preguntándose que es lo que había mantenido a Haruhi ahí por tanto tiempo. "Si, las cosas se han arreglado con él"

"¿Y no ha cambiado de idea?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Nunca se puede hacer cambiar de opinión a un hombre de negocios, querida hermana"

"Ah, ya veo"

En el otro lado de la habitación, La expresión de Tamaki se rompió en una sonrisa a la vez que Haruhi caminaba dentro del cuarto vistiendo algo que él llamaría ' el atuendo de la humilde ama de casa'. "Haruhi! Papi te extraño mucho!"

"Te he echado de menos también, Tamaki-sempai" Dijo Haruhi en un tono más bien cansado. Esquivando los brazos de Tamaki que estaban peligrosamente cerca, en vez de eso atrapo a Honey quien se había lanzado sobre ella. "Hola a ti también, Honey-sempai"

"Haru-chan esta muy grande!" Rió el niño.

"Cierto, pero creo que ella luce maravillosa¿no estás de acuerdo hermano?! Kaoru sonrió y abrazo a Haruhi.

"Absolutamente" Hikaru asintió en aprobación y le dio un abrazo igual de gentil que el de su hermano.

"Gracias" Contestó la castaña de forma agradable. Con la sensación de que faltaba algo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Kyoya no estaba ahí para saludarla. Al principio se sintió desilusionada, pero un rápido escaneo del perímetro deshecho ese sentimiento. Kyoya estaba esperando fuera del círculo, observando y esperando como siempre hacía.

Liberándose del abrazo de grupo que Tamaki había iniciado, y apretando el chal que tenía en los hombros camino lentamente hacia Kyoya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hola, Kyoya. No te había visto desde hace tiempo"

"En efecto, no lo has hecho" le devolvió la sonrisa, ignorando las risas disimuladas de Fuyumi que estaba al fondo. Sintiéndose algo valiente, se inclino un poco y besó la frente de la castaña. El acto inocente provocó jadeos en los espectadores e incluso en Haruhi; pero sospechaba que el jadeo de ella había sido más de 'placer' que de sobresalto.

"Te he echado de menos" Le susurró.

"Bienvenido a casa" Susurró en respuesta, ganando una rara sonrisa de cariño del moreno.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

**Hey! Tarde pero seguro n.n**

**Canción:** 'In his Gallery' de Mario Vazquez , se supone que es el punto de vista de Hikaru.

**Avance:**

-"Creo," él se acerco, la mano que había estado sosteniendo su barbilla estaba ahora acariciando su mejilla. "Que puedo ayudarte con eso"

-"Te amo, lo sabes." Hikaru se agarró las manos con fuerza y respiro profundamente. "Quería decirtelo, pero estaba asustado de lo que dirás." Rió nerviosamente, encontrando sus zapatos más interesantes que la actual conversación. "Porque sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo."

**Próximo capítulo: **

**'Confesiones de un Host adolescente.'**


	14. Confesiones de un Host Adolescente

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**'Confesiones de un Host Adolescente'**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

La cocina de la mansión Ootori era todo un alboroto esa mañana. Aparentemente, la sensible nariz de Honey había detectado un aroma a chocolate en el momento en que despertó y como resultado arrastró a todos los demás chicos fuera de la cama para comprobar la fuente. 

Al principio, parecía que el chef había sido capaz de ocultar el hecho de que hornearía más galletas esa mañana, pero Natsue cometió el error de llevar la despensa al mismo tiempo que los muchachos salían de la cocina. Así que entre la expresión entusiasta en los rostros de los chicos (que podrían traer resultados desastrosos) y un molesto Mitsukuni, el chef escogió la elección más fácil – y mucho más segura.

Y así comenzó el caos liderado esta vez por Honey, horneando (o tratando) galletas con chispas de chocolate. Este hubiera sido el fin de la impecable cocina si no fuera porque Haruhi se despertó debido al ruido proveniente de abajo, que la molestaba.

"¡Honey-sempai, no metas los dedos en la mezcla!" Haruhi lanzó a Mori una mirada desesperada y suspiró aliviada cuando él con cuidado levantó a Honey del desayunador. "¡Tamaki-sempai, deja el horno en paz; te quemarás de nuevo!" y como si hubiera sido una señal, el rubio gritó de dolor cuando su dedo hizo contacto con el interior del horno.

Sip, la cocina era un total alboroto, de hecho.

Una pequeña risa vino desde atrás de Haruhi, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. "Sabes, no sería malo si sólo intervinieras"

"¿Por qué?" Kyoya dio un paso y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Haruhi como un 'gesto cariñoso' (o al menos era como Tamaki insistía en llamarlo) "¿Y perderme la diversión de ver a ese idiota quemarse la mano? No lo creo"

Haruhi suspiró y quitó la mano de su cabeza para evitar dañar su peinado. Natsue había atado su cabello en una trenza francesa y ella _no quería _pasar por aquello otra vez ese día. La trenza francesa había sido una experiencia _dolorosa_. Estaba apunto de replicar, pero antes de que pudiera formular palabra, sus ojos se encontraron con una horrorosa escena.

"¡Hikaru¡Kaoru!" gritó "¿Qué dije acerca de lanzar ingredientes absurdos dentro de la mezcla?"

Kyoya observó con interés como Haruhi, con las manos en las caderas y un rostro positivamente molesto, marchaba hacia los pequeños diablillos (no era tan fácil con su vientre abultado y todo) y les quitaba las botellas de mostaza y salsa de soya de las manos. Las cosas se pusieron aún mejor cuando se volteó hacia Mori y regañó al pobre muchacho por no ver cuando Honey se comió un paquete entero de chocolate en polvo. Era una vergüenza, pero la situación se hubiera arreglado de no ser por las galletas quemadas casi perfectas que Tamaki había horneado.

Por mucho que él amaba ver que tan lejos podían llegar sus amigos, sintió que era el momento de meter sus manos en el problema. Bajando la taza de café que Natsue le había dado, silenciosamente inició su camino a través de la caótica cocina.

"Sólo dejemos que las sirvientas tiren –uh- la mezcla y hagan una nueva, Honey-sempai" Kyoya miro al loli shota, aún con una sonrisa en su cara. "Enviaré a alguien a compra más chocolate en polvo, pero por favor, no comas ese" Su sonrisa –si es posible- se ensanchó cuando el pequeño se disculpó y aceptó su petición. "Mori-sempai¿podrías, por favor mantener a Tamaki lejos del horno? Gracias"

"Bien entonces" dio una palmada y Haruhi notó que por una vez, él no tenía su cuaderno consigo "Ahora que todo está dicho, el chef empezará una mezcla nueva y le sugiero al resto de ustedes que ayuden _cuando sea necesario _y _que no interfieran"_

Haruhi sonrió por primera vez en esa mañana. Kyoya le recordó a alguien cuando empezó a dar ordenes de esa forma, y finalmente se había dado cuenta a quien. Ootori Kyoya le recordaba a un padre que dirigía a su familia en la cocina un ocioso fin de semana.

Whoa. _Que loco._

"Haruhi¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento?" Kyoya le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo.

Haruhi tomó con agrado el brazo, sin darse cuenta de que Hikaru que la observaba, retiraba la vista ante el contacto. Sin embargo si notó cuando Kyoya le pidió a Natsue que se retirara para que así ellos caminaran solos por los salones de la mansión sin tener un chaperon. La pareja anduvo en silencio y Haruhi se dejo guiar por Kyoya. Después de la desastrosa zona de guerra que era la cocina, estaba agradecida por ambiente sereno que les rodeaba. No quería arruinar el efecto de todo eso, pero había algo que aún la atormentaba, haciéndola sentir inquieta si su duda no era aclarada.

"Kyoya" tiró de su brazo un poco reclamando su ateción.

"¿Si?"

"¿Sabe tu padre que estoy viviendo aquí?"

"Si, lo sabe" respondió el moreno, con sus ojos fijos al frente. Habían estado caminando a lo largo del salón que llegaba a la habitación de Haruhi.

"¿Y no le molesta?"

"No tanto como antes" se encogió de hombros el chico.

"¿No tanto como antes? Kyoya¿Qué fue exactamente lo que…?"

"Estamos aquí"

La castaña levantó las cejas. No solo porque él había obviamente evitado responder a su pregunta, sino también por la alegría en su voz. Y no era la extraña alegría que usaba durante las sesiones en el club.

Kyoya le dio una mirada expectante mientras ella le respondía con otra que claramente decía '¿Se-supone-que-debo-estar-emocionada?'. Y no la podían culpar; No había nada interesante ahí. Estaban en el mismo salón en el que estaba localizado su cuarto y la única cosa que valía la pena voltear a ver era la puerta color crema empotrada en la pared frente a ellos. Y sólo porque tenía un osito de porcelana colgando de la manija.

"Um¿Dónde es 'aquí' con exactitud?"

Para su molestia, el chico solo atino a reírse y a acariciar su cabeza con cariño. "Ya lo verás" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta que era tan poco significativa para ella.

Todo signo de enfado desapareció en el momento que vio lo que había más allá de la puerta. "Oh dios…"

"¿Te gusta? Llegaron ayer en la noche" El moreno metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras Haruhi inspeccionaba cada rincón de la habitación.

"¿En la noche? Pero como no me di…"

"¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?" Sonrió. "Todos fuimos de compras a la ciudad. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. ¿Dime te gusta?"

"¿Gustarme? Me _encanta."_ Haruhi le dio a Kyoya su más cálida sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacia la atracción principal.

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo, pero era feliz con los resultados. La habitación era como un 'Happy Toys' en miniatura, con todos esos juguetes alineados en las repisas de las paredes y los ositos de peluche suaves y gigantescos sentados en la esquina a lado de la ventana. Se veía todo brillante y alegre, las paredes fueron pintadas con tonos amarillos, empezando con un color muy suave abajo y haciéndose más intenso en el techo.

El piso estaba cubierto por la alfombra más suave que el dinero podía comprar, y otra manta persa mas sencilla estaba colocada frente a la pequeña chimenea. Una mecedora estaba al otro lado de la ventana con otro osito sentado en ella. Kyoya casi podía imaginarse a Haruhi sentada en esa silla, cantándole a su bebé para dormirlo. No es que la hubiera escuchado cantar antes. Pero un futuro padre-puede-soñar¿verdad?

Sin embargo, su cosa favorita en la habitación definitivamente era la pieza maestra que Haruhi estaba examinando con deleite. ¿Qué cuarto para bebés estaría completo sin una cuna?

Tenía razón al llamarla pieza maestra. La cuna fue mandada a ser completamente de caoba y tenía la medida perfecta en cada una de las esquinas, proporcionando un lugar para atar el tul blanco que caería desde el techo como pabellón. Encabezando la cuna, fue tallada una 'P' con una pequeña corona sobre ella. La razón de la 'P' fue simple, en realidad. Ellos eligieron no saber el sexo del bebé; así que para evitar errores, Kyoya le dijo al artesano que tallara sólo la letra que sería para 'Princesa' o 'Príncipe'. Tres personas lo habían sugerido. La cuna costó más, que la mitad de las cosas que había dentro del cuarto, pero él no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

"¿Cómo hiciste todo esto en un día?" le susurró la castaña, aún absorta en el estudio de la cuna de caoba. "Es imposible, incluso para ti."

"Es verdad" asintió en acuerdo "Pero las paredes ya estaban así antes de que vinieras. Son los juguetes y la cuna las que llegaron después"

Haruhi sólo emitió un 'hmm' mientras tocaba la suave textura de la colchita que estaba doblada sobre la cuna. "Hey, espera" Se detuvo y volteó con una mirada interrogativa "¿Por qué las paredes estaban listas antes de que yo llegara? Sabías que iba a venir¿verdad?"

Kyoya puso los ojos en blanco pero retrocedió un poco cuando la expresión de Haruhi se oscureció. "Iba a dejarte venir aquí cuando Ranka te sacara de la escuela. Creí que te gustaría vivir alejada de la ciudad un tiempo"

Haruhi se relajó y la sonrisa que había desaparecido antes regresó adornando sus labios. Ahora recordaba… esta habitación había estado fuera de los limites para ella durante su estancia en la mansión. Pensaba que era un cuarto privado para guardar cosas viejas; nunca se espero que fuera una habitación, en construcción, para el bebé.

Decidido estaba a salvo, Kyoya se acerco a Haruhi quedando a su lado y colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sorpresivamente pensó, ella no se había alejado ante ese abrazo tan íntimo. Al contrario parecía más relajada sus hombros se aflojaron un poco y un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios.

"Me encanta lo que hiciste con las paredes" Sus voz era un poco más alta que un susurro, y su cuerpo se apoyó un poco más en el abrazo de Kyoya. "Pensé que las pintarías de azul"

"Iba, pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho" murmuró "Fue idea de Hikaru, pintar las paredes de amarillo"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Lo propuso por accidente, pero sospecho que era más un tratado de paz que una sugerencia despreocupada"

"Siempre supe que el era un buen chico. Sabes…"

"¿Saber qué?" se dio vuelta para mirar Haruhi y le llegó el aroma de su champú. Le agradó aquel olor... era suave y daba la sensación de bienvenida. Deseó poder venir a casa y oler ese aroma todos los días.

"Fuyumi-san me preguntó hace algunos días si estaba enamorada de ti"

Kyoya se puso rígido. Tomó la barbilla de Haruhi con sus dedos y la acercó de modo que quedaran cara a cara. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, los ojos de Kyoya mostraron un brillo azul oscuro alrededor del iris, y no podía imaginar que significaba. Nunca supo que sus ojos fueran de la clase que cambiaba de color.

"Dije…" Ella se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, acto que hizo que el color azul en sus ojos se volviera un tono más oscuro. "Dije que no estaba segura"

Era exasperante, de verdad. En la escuela había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo evadiendo a Tamaki, porque el chico seguía preguntando acerca de sus sentimientos por Haruhi. Y siempre que lo acorralaba, siempre le daba la misma respuesta 'No estoy seguro'. Era como si sus propias palabras se volvieran contra él.

"Creo" se acercó, la mano que había estado sosteniendo su barbilla estaba ahora acariciando su mejilla. "Que puedo ayudarte con eso"

"¿Y cómo propones hacerlo?" resspiró profundamente, sin atreverse a moverse aún cuando su mente gritaba '¡código rojo¡código rojo!'. La mitad de ella deseaba no haber preguntado aquello, pero la otra estaba emocionada hasta el punto de cortar su respiración cuando Kyoya sonrió malicioso y sus labios se cernieron sobre los suyos.

"Así"

Era agradable, en su opinión. La nieve caía lenta y constantemente, la luz que venía de fuera provocaba un brillo dentro de la habitación, un olor picante con un toque de chocolate flotaba en el aire, llegaba desde la cocina, los brazos de Kyoya se habían movido alrededor de ella, sin importar la talla de su cintura; y sus labios sobre los suyos.

Eso era agradable, realmente agradable.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

En la víspera del regreso de los chicos a Tokio, decidieron hacer algo especial. Haruhi dejo en claro que no habría bolas de pintura, bromas, disfraces, cenas de lujo, ni nada que involucrara hornear algo. _Especialmente _la parte de hornear; ya habían hecho bastantes pasteles y galletas quemadas, muchas gracias.

Por las estrictas ordenes de la castaña y la política de Kyoya de 'las palabras de Haruhi son la ley', estaban simplemente en la sala, sin hacer nada, mirando a la chimenea o al techo. Era agradable saber que al menos dos de ellos finalmente habían confesado (o algo parecido) sus sentimientos, pero la suavidad de Kyoya hacia los deseos de Haruhi era demasiada últimamente y no haría nada que a ella pudiera molestarle.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, y Honey estaban seguros que morirían de aburrimiento esa noche. Tenían que abordar el vuelo temprano al día siguiente e ir a la escuela un día después, así que pasar su último día en Karuizawa contando motas de polvo era… triste. Aunque no para Kyoya. Cualquiera tendría el mismo pensamiento que el moreno, si su cabeza estuviera recostada cómodamente en el regazo de Haruhi, sucumbiendo del todo al mullido sofá donde se encontraban sentados.

No era necesario decir que el 'Rey' y los alegres miembros de su corte (y los bufones de su corte si ustedes saben de lo que habla la autora) habrían besado a Natsue cuando sugirió que pasarán la tarde fuera e hicieran una fogata. Todos ellos hubieran besado a Natsue, pero el 'todos ellos' no incluía a Kyoya que puso una cara… ante el pensamiento de Haruhi sentada en el frío y expuesta a las cenizas de la leña ardiendo.

Pero a pesar de eso habían terminado, incluyendo a Natsue y Takatuo sentados en un círculo alrededor de una fogata que Mori había preparado. Sólo Mori. No confiaba en sus amigos para ayudarlo a encender el fuego incluso si tuviese que dar su vida por Honey. No, el poder azucarado del loli shota _no era _lo mejor manejando fogatas. Eso incluía al padre principesco y a los dos diablillos que podían superar su propia maldad.

Kyoya tenía que admitir, sentarse ahí frente al cálido fuego con sus amigos y –ejem- otras personas importantes _era_ agradable. Había encontrado interesante cuando Haruhi y Natsue enseñaron al grupo a asar malvaviscos. Y también había encontrado _divertido_ ver como a Tamaki se le quemaban todos los malvaviscos que ponía en el fuego.

Tal vez era una coincidencia, pero la nieve había dejado de caer y el aire no era tan frío como antes. La madre naturaleza hacía cosas agradables para ellos, así que Kyoya tenía que admitir que Natsue había estado en lo cierto cuando había propuesto salir.

"¿Kyoya¡¿Sigues con nosotros?¡"

El Moreno parpadeó. Todos alrededor, vio, estaban hablando, comiendo, o asando malvaviscos con cuidado. Un dedo pico su mejilla izquierda y el aroma de la cocoa invadió sus sentidos.

"Lo siento, debo haberme distraído un momento" Sonrió, tomando la mano que estaba picándolo, entrelazándola con la suya dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo negro "Habías dicho que no estarías en el frío después de las seis"

"Tal vez, pero ¿no crees que es lindo solo estar sentados aquí, de esta manera?" Haruhi puso su taza de chocolate en el lugar vacío a su lado y se acercó más a Kyoya.

"Si, pero pudimos hacerlo en la mansión. La chimenea es lo suficientemente grande para asar malvaviscos" discutió.

Haruhi tomó unos minutos para apretarse el abrigo y ajustar su bufanda. "Ellos quieren divertirse antes de regresar, y esta actividad es la única que no incluye artefactos de 'plebeyos' con los que Tamaki pueda hacer un desastre"

"Cierto" suspiró el moreno, inhalando el cálido aroma de la madera ardiendo y de Haruhi. "Pero continúa poniéndose en ridículo el solo"

"Dale un descanso" se sujeto a su brazo juguetonamente y sonrió cuando el lo colocó alrededor de ella. Que no nevara no significaba que no hiciera frío. "Él lo intenta"

Él le dio un beso con suavidad en su mejilla y se retiró un poco para contemplarla. "Bien, bien, estás siendo linda" dijo, haciéndola sonreír.

"¿Qué es eso¿Una muestra pública de afecto?" dijo una voz.

"¿Quién lo creería?" dijo otra.

Kyoya miró a los hermanos Hitachiin con el ceño fruncido y suspiro. ¿Tendrían alguna vez algo de privacidad? Estaba apunto de darles a esos sonrientes diablillos una lección, pero una vibración en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo demandó su atención. Sacando su celular, dio un rápido vistazo al identificador de llamadas y su ceño se hizo más profundo.

"Discúlpame Haruhi, pero tengo que atender esta llamada" depósito un breve beso en sus labios y envió una mirada de advertencia a Hikaru que obviamente la ignoró.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Tan pronto Kyoya se hubo ido, Hikaru arrastró a su hermano dejándolo a la izquierda de Haruhi mientras el se sentaba a su derecha para la molestia de Kaoru y de la castaña. "No era necesario usar la fuerza, querido hermano" siseó el menor de los gemelos.

"La violencia es necesaria algunas veces" respondió

"Disculpen, pero ¿Tengo algo que ver en esto?" intervino la chica.

"Por supuesto que si, princesa. Pero sabes solo ignóralo" le sonrió Kaoru

Ella se rió de su pequeña discusión y se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo sarcástico. Sonrió un poco, cuando vio a Tamaki sonrojarse ante un cumplido por parte de Natsue cuando éste logró asar su primer malvavisco sin quemarlo. Desafortunadamente, esa sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho el lamento de uno de los pelirrojos.

Refunfuñando, Kaoru levantó la taza vacía de Haruhi que había derramado todo su contenido en la nieve. "Perdón, no vi que estaba aquí. Traeré una nueva para ti" dijo quitando el polvo de sus pantalones y desapareció dentro de la mansión con la taza.

"Lo hizo a propósito"

Haruhi se volteó con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro. "¿Disculpa?"

"Él quiere que hable contigo, pero como no quiero hacerlo, entonces tiró la taza a propósito"

"¿No quieres hablarme?" preguntó, un poco herida ante el pensamiento de que Hikaru la estaba evitando.

"Seeh…" sonrió avergonzado y se frotó la nuca, mirando su propio aliento planeando en el frío aire antes de desaparecer. "¡Quiero decir, no porque no me agrades ni nada parecido! Es sólo que los últimos días han sido difíciles para mi"

"¿Oh¿Por qué?" preguntó un poco distraída con una pelusa de su bufanda. Tenía una ligera idea de la razón de su dificultad, pero quería oírlo de su boca. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Hikaru.

"Kyoya" contestó simplemente, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Estuvieron en silencio después de su respuesta. El silencio no era tenso, pero tampoco era cómodo. ¿Conocen esa clase de silencio que te hace querer escapar, pero al mismo tiempo quieres romperlo, porque ya no puedes soportarlo? Eso era lo que Haruhi estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Cuando uno de ellos rompió finalmente el hielo, ella no sabía con seguridad si estaba feliz o… asustada.

"Te amo, lo sabes" Hikaru se agarró las manos con fuerza y respiro profundamente. "Quería decírtelo, pero estaba asustado de lo que dirías." Rió nerviosamente, encontrando sus zapatos más interesantes que la actual conversación. "Porque sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo."

Haruhi lo miró fijamente. Estaba conmovida, de verdad lo estaba. Uno, por la confesión de Hikaru; y dos, porque él se había preocupado por ella lo suficiente como para aguantarlo tanto tiempo. No sabía si eran sus locas hormonas o porque parecía que él estaba a punto de llorar, pero se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. No era como si no se lo mereciera, de hecho se lo merecía.

"No se que decir, de verdad" susurró, tomando sus manos en las suyas.

"No tienes que decir nada. Te lo dije¿no?" La miró directo a los ojos y rió de una forma extraña. "Sé tu respuesta sin necesidad de que la digas"

"Hikaru, esto te sonará como un cliché y en verdad patético, más que patético… pero hay alguien allá afuera esperándote por ti, estoy segura"

El pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada ante el comentario, haciendo que Haruhi arrugara la frente. "Sabes… esta es la parte en donde se supone que tu estás de acuerdo conmigo"

"Perdona, no pude resistirme" dijo apenas pudiendo contener el aliento. Como siempre, la risa la invadió también, y comenzó a reír. "Pero seriamente. Había veces en que seguía preguntándome que habría pasado si te lo hubieshe dicho antes" suspiró, recordando los días perdidos. "Tal vez no hubiera terminado de esta forma, y tal vez no te hubieras enamorado de Kyoya"

Haruhi se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que él aún no había terminado, era el momento para que él desahogara todo lo que tenía dentro. Era seguro, que vendría más después de la confesión.

"Pero también pensaba en otras posibilidades. Quiero decir…" una sonrisa triste "No es como si fuera el único chico en tu vida¿cierto? Mientras Tamaki tiene el encanto, Mori la fuerza, Honey la personalidad, y Kyoya el poder, yo no tengo nada que ofrecer. Tengo que admitirlo incluso he pensado en le posibilidad de que terminarías enamorada de Kaoru en vez de mi"

"¿Lo pensaste?"

Él asintió. "Por supuesto que si. Ambos sabemos que mi hermano es el amable. Y él más práctico. _Y _él más cuerdo de nosotros dos"

"Nadie discute eso" rió la castaña debido a la expresión que puso Hikaru por su comentario.

"Sabes, esta es la parte donde se supone que tu no debes estar de acuerdo conmigo" sonrió disfrutando de su pequeño juego.

"Perdona" dijo imitándolo "No pude resistirme"

Soltando sus manos de las de la chica, el pelirrojo dejo salir un suspiro exasperdado y miro hacia el cielo. El tiempo de jugar había terminado. Lo cual era en realidad, triste. La cosa que había intentado decirle a Haruhi no se suponía que fuera divertida. No era de su incumbencia saberlo, pero Kyoya había estado actuando raro los últimos días. Sólo imagínenlo, el tipo que nunca reía a menos que hubiese planeado algo, ahora era quien reía hasta por la más pequeña cosa. Pero claro, solo sus amigos más cercanos podían detectarlo.

Poniendo ese asunto de lado, Hikaru se forzó a enfrentar a la castaña sin importar lo incomodo que ese tema lo pusiera. Si no lo dejaba ir pronto, era seguro que se volvería loco. No es que no hubiese perdido ya la mitad de su cordura, gracias a las confesiones recientes de Haruhi y Kyoya.

"Haruhi, quiero que entiendas algo" susurró "Quiero que entiendas que no me estoy dando por vencido. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré"

Las cejas de Haruhi se levantaron y le dio una mirada bastante escéptica, tomando el comentario como una broma. Pero la determincación en los ojos de Hikaru la hicieron volverse sombría. El hablaba en serio.

"Pero Hikaru… Kyoya…"

"¡¿Por favor puedes dejar de decir 'Kyoya esto, Kyoya aquello'?!" Soltó. Tomando nota del ceño de Haruhi, puso todo su esfuerzo en tranquilizarse.

"Hikaru, si esperas que cambie de opinión con respecto a ti, entonces estas haciendo todo lo opuesto" contestó con una voz tan fría que Kyoya hubiese estado orgulloso de llamarla propia.

"Lo lamento, es sólo… se me resbaló. Pero el punto es ese" trago pesado "Que sepas que yo no dejare pasar la oportunidad, para lograr estar contigo"

Haruhi obligo a sus labios a mantenerse en silencio.

"Kyoya te tiene bien sujeta, lo sé. Pero en el momento en el que él afloje su agarre, aunque solo sea un poco… recuerda mis palabras yo estaré ahí para intentar soltarte de su agarre. Incluso si tengo que usar la violencia para lograrlo"

Al principio, esta declaración sonaba muy siniestra para ella. Pero una vez pasada la primera impresión, empezó a ver el verdadero significado detrás de esa casi—amenaza. Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo, y le sonrió con cariño al pelirrojo. Esta era la forma en la que él expresaba su devoción, entonces ella se estremeció al pensar como manejaría la tensión cuando finalmente encontrará a la que sería su novia.

"Entiendo. Pero desearía que tan solo lo hubieras dicho sin hacerlo sonar de esa manera tan… torcida"

"Bueno¿A quién le importa como lo dije?" resopló "Mientras hayas guardado esa información en tu cerebro, sobreviviré"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Dentro de la casa, en el desierto vestíbulo, Kyoya seguía rígido con su mano apretando el celular sobre su oído. Su ceño fruncido volvía duros sus rasgos mientras sus ojos se tornaban más y más fríos segundo a segundo.

"No… No lo he hecho"

"Lo _sé_, padre" siseó.

"Bueno¿no puede esperar?"

Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

"Pero aún es muy pronto"

"¡Está siendo irrazonable!"

El pronunciado ceño se convirtió en una expresión de incredulidad en tanto el sonido del tono de marcado atravesaba sus oídos.

"Bien" gruño "Pero, haré lo que me plazca"

Kyoya arrojó el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas y fue un milagro que la pantalla de éste no se quebrara. Sin advertirlo, pateó una inocente mesita de pino, causando que varios objetos frágiles y el florero se cayeran y chocaran contra el piso con un sonoro ruido.

"¡¿Kyoya?!"

Despertando de su rabia, el moreno se volteó bruscamente quedando cara a cara con el menor de los Hitachiin. Los ojos de Kaoru miraban las piezas de decoración rotas con una expresión ilegible en su cara.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntó.

Por casi un minuto, el aire se había vuelto pesado y denso por la tensión, principalmente del lado de Kyoya, que seguía congelado en el lugar donde Kaoru lo había pescado en su momento de furia. De cualquier modo, cómo diablos se suponía que iba a explicarle eso? El era el Rey de las Sombras, la única persona que nunca perdía el control y mucho menos hacía una rabieta.

Suspirando, se paso una mano por el cabello y dibujo una sonrisa de 'ups-no-fue-mi-culpa' en su rostro. "Nada; mi chaqueta debe haberse atorado en el mantel o algo así"

"Seguro" Kaoru hizo todo lo posible por evitar rodar los ojos ante la lamentable excusa. Además, ni siquiera había un mantel a la vista.

"Voy a buscar a alguien para que limpie este desastre"

Kaoru notó la expresión de alivio en la cara de su superior mientras iba rumbo a la cocina, sin duda satisfecho por haber evitado decir la verdad. El pelirrojo observaba la espalda de Kyoya mientras desaparecía, preguntándose que había hecho que el Rey de las Sombras perdiera el control.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este capítulo estaba planeado subirse desde el viernes, pero no me permitió entrar a mi cuenta o.O y el fin de semana no tuve tiempo para hacerlo, pero aquí esta uno de los capítulos más kawaii de este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Avance: **

-"Para ser honesto" suspiró mientras se inclinaba en la silla "Ella no fue mía desde el principio. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto como a ustedes dos. Ella ni siquiera fue mía cuando paso aquello, pero aun así lo hice"-

-"Todo el tiempo estás huyendo"-

-"¿Le mataría llamarla por su nombre?" le exigió. "Si hago esto, padre... ¿Jura mantener su oferta final hasta la fecha de vencimiento?"-

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**'Tiempo'**


	15. Tiempo

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**'Tiempo'**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**

* * *

**

Afuera el cielo era de un gris sombrío que contrastaba de forma agradable con la nieve que cubría los terrenos del Campus Ouran. Había algunos estudiantes que eran lo suficientemente valientes (o estúpidos) de salir con la temperatura glacial sólo para poder jugar en la primera nevada. Estos pocos valientes (o estúpidos), iban desde los estudiantes del curso elemental hasta los estudiantes (casi) maduros de los cursos superiores.

Un horroroso y deforme hombre de nieve se sostenía alto y orgulloso a lado de una fuente congelada, para la molestia del administrador; peleas con bolas de nieve estallaban cada cinco minutos y después se convirtieron en una guerra de bolas de nieve, parejas se abrazaban bajo de los árboles sin hojas, y ángeles de nieve fueron hechos para después ser pisoteados.

En la esquina más lejana de la gran escuela, podían ser vistos cinco chicos lanzándose bolas de nieve entre ellos. Uno de ellos, un rubio, parecía ser la víctima favorita del grupo, lloriqueaba mientras los demás le lanzaban bolas de nieve lo bastante grandes como para cubrirlo hasta la cintura.

Una figura estaba parada cerca de ahí, observando el progreso de la batalla sin siquiera estremecerse. El comportamiento de Ootori Kyoya armonizaba perfectamente con el entorno. Desde que el club había regresado de su viaje a Karuizawa, el Rey de las Sombras estaba actuando más frío de lo normal hasta el punto de no sonreírle ni siquiera a la más fiel de las clientas.

Maldiciendo la mullida nieve por enésima vez, Kyoya pateó la sustancia blanca con sus pies sólo consiguiendo mojarse los calcetines. Puso una cara de disgusto ante el frío que sentía dentro de sus zapatos y miro al cielo como preguntando a dios '¡¿Por qué en nombre de todo lo que es santo creaste la nieve?!'.

Mientras Kyoya luchaba por no quebrarse la cabeza a causa de la frustración, Tamaki luchaba por no morir congelado cuando estuvo tan cubierto de nieve que parecía una segunda piel. Ondeando su pañuelo blanco como símbolo de derrota, sacudió sus pies furiosamente para quitar el exceso de nieve antes de acercarse a su mejor amigo/atormentador no oficial (los gemelos reclamaban el título de 'oficial').

"¿Qué hizo la nieve para ganarse esa mirada de tu parte?" Tamaki se recargó contra el mismo árbol en el que estaba Kyoya, moviendo su mano frente al moreno para conseguir su atención.

"Simple" declaró, con sus ojos enviando aún miradas mortales hacia el montón de nieve. "Hizo que me mojara"

Tamaki levantó una ceja interrogativa hacia su VP y se preguntó si se daría cuenta de lo poco inteligente que esa afirmación sonaba.

"Estúpida, estúpida nieve"

'_Muy bien, eso contestaba a su pregunta'_

"Kyoya¿Hay algo que te este molestando?"

Es un instante, la alarma de 'Tamaki-se-pone-serio' sonó en la cabeza de Kyoya. Por la reacción en cadena que siguió, sus ojos se estrecharon, se levantó en toda su altura, sus pies dejaron de patear la nieve, y comenzó a emitir su aura de Príncipe de Hielo.

"No" respondió fríamente "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Pareces estar... fuera de aquí"

"No lo estoy"

"Si lo estás"

"No, no lo estoy"

"Si, si lo estás"

"Sabes que estás caminando sobre hielo fino¿verdad?"

"Lo sé" Tamaki contaba con la misma sonrisa que había usado la última vez que interrogó a Kyoya. "Y el hielo no es _tan_ fino como debes saber" Se burló de la expresión incrédula de su amigo y continuo "Estoy seguro que puedo llegar más allá de esto"

"Oh¿puedes?" Kyoya soltó. De verdad que odiaba a Tamaki en modo serio; por alguna razón lo intimidaba.

"Ciertamente" Sonrió "De hecho¿Por qué no nos vemos en el café que el Club de Té abrió? Sería la perfecta oportunidad para ver que tan lejos puedo llegar sobre este 'fino hielo' del que hablas" Tamaki le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo su camino para regresar con los otros lentamente.

"¡Ah!, y Kyoya…" Se detuvó a medio camino, sin molestarse en mirar a la cara al Rey de las Sombras "Espero que no te importe tener compañía. Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos de que hablar"

Mientras Kyoya observaba a Tamaki bajar hacia los árboles secos, sus labios se curvaron formando una siniestra sonrisa. Parecía como si el Rey de las Sombras hubiera sido opacado por el Rey Francés.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kyoya bebió su té de yerbabuena con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando tanto del aroma como del sabor. Lo había conseguido del Club de Té; podía ser el grupo más tonto que hubiese conocido, pero era seguro que siempre tuvieran té de exquisita calidad para escoger. Poniendo su taza de porcelana china sobre el plato, tomó una rebanada de pastel de queso y arándano y puso un trozo en su boca con el ceño dibujado en su cara.

'_¿Dónde diablos se encontraba ese cabeza hueca?'_

Estando en modo serio o no, la puntualidad no era el punto fuerte de Tamaki. Kyoya sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Era bueno saber que había algo en lo que el muchacho siempre era igual. Sintiendo un par de ojos sobre él, escaneo el lugar hasta encontrar al culpable; una camarera delgada y morena. Notando que aún se encontraba en la escuela, saludo a la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

El Host Club era lo bastante popular para ser copiado por otros clubes, como el de Té. Como esperaba, las mesaras y meseros eran todos miembros del mismo y sus uniformes eran estilo Victoriano clásico.

El Café estaba decorado en el mismo estilo. Fotos en blanco y negro adornaban las paredes, yardas de satín colgaban desde el techo, vidrieras de colores, floreros de todas formas y tamaños sobre pedestales, y un librero lleno de cuentos de hadas se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Estaba un poco saturado, para su gusto. La verdad es que, un evento de Té sería lujoso naturalmente, y el propietario de este Café _era _el Club de Té. Pero el satín colgando como olas era demasiado.

"Disculpa por hacerte esperar"

Kyoya bajo la vista del techo para mirar a Tamaki que estaba de pie con el cabello un poco mojado por la nieve derretida. El rubio sacó la silla opuesta y se sentó con un débil y exhausto suspiro. Kyoya se cruzó de brazos y se enderezo en la cómoda silla, esperando a que Tamaki dijera algo.

"¿Por qué sigues parado ahí?" Tamaki sonrió con amabilidad a… ¿alguien detrás de Kyoya¿Qué diablos?

Frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose si finalmente Tamaki había perdido la cabeza. Eso, claro esta, antes de notar a un pelirrojo de pie atrás de él todo este tiempo, sacó la silla del otro lado de la mesa, así que quedo sentado en medio de Tamaki y Kyoya.

"No estás asustado¿o si Hikaru?" Preguntó el rubio por accidente, como si no pensara que acababa de juntar a dos personas que podían iniciar una guerra el uno contra el otro sin alguien para prevenir cualquier desastre.

"Claro que no" respondió con un gruñido, tomando el menú que la misma camarera morena le ofrecía. "¿Por qué debería?"

"Es verdad¿por qué debería?" El moreno sonrió abiertamente mirando fijamente a Hikaru. "¿Qué sucede esta vez?" ¿Es que te has aliado con Tamaki para derrocarme?"

"No seas tonto, Kyoya" El rubio agradeció a la camarera por el té de durazno que le había servido y bebió un poco de éste, tomándose su tiempo. "¿Por qué formar una alianza con un rival?"

Por un extremado momento de tensión, dos de ellos dieron una simple mirada de reproche al rubio príncipe. ¿Cómo habían podido olvidarlo? Por supuesto el Rey era un rival, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por unir a Haruhi y Kyoya o de sus consejos para Hikaru. Con una cubierta como esa¿cómo podían estar seguros de que Tamaki no estaba actuando a sus espaldas, tratando de conseguir a la chica?

"Ustedes dos, no me miren de esa forma" Dijo Tamaki, molesto. "Deje el juego meses atrás"

Esa mirada de reproche se derritió dentro de una de aversión ante semejante broma. Kyoya y Hikaru no eran capaces de llegar a un mutuo entendimiento cuando se trataba de Haruhi, pero estaban de acuerdo en que Tamaki podía llegar a ser una versión más cruel de el 'Rey de las Sombras' cuando quería serlo.

"Una sabia decisión, Tamaki" Kyoya apoyó sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo los dedos. "Especialmente cuando sabes de los que soy capaz"

"Cierto, pero _tú _no sabes de lo que _yo_ soy capaz" Tamaki frunció el seño y sonrió, una-nunca-antes-vista sonrisa helada que nadie se esperaba.

El ambiente entre ellos se tornó tenso una vez más mientras los dos mejores amigos se enviaban uno al otro, gélidas miradas y no movían ningún musculo. Cualquiera creería que Kyoya empezaría a pensar en cuan estúpido y poco productivo era esta situación, pero no. Algo, o más concretamente, un recuerdo hizo clic dentro del lugar mientras intentaba comprender la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba.

"_¿De verdad _crees _que el Señor te ha perdonado? No me hagas reír"_

Hikaru se aclaró la garganta, enviando una silenciosa advertencia de que se estaba hartando de este pequeño 'mejores-amigos-que-se-vuelven-archienemigos' momento. Unos fríos ojos azules rompieron el contacto y fulminaron al chico de ojos dorados seguido de un par de ojos ébano.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se sorprendió a pesar de ser congelado con esas miradas tan frías. De hecho, lo agradeció devolviéndolas de igual manera. "Pensé" dijo con una voz también fría. "Que estábamos todos aquí para arreglar nuestros pequeños problemas"

"Ustedes lo hicieron" se mofo el moreno y volteó hacia la ventana. "Pero yo no"

"Estás aquí, así que tenemos asuntos contigo también" dijo el rubio con un falso tono alegre y sonrió a los clientes que había notado su silenciosa batalla.

"Si, pero estoy en contra de mi voluntad. Así que no cuenta¿verdad?"

Sintiendo que otra guerra de miradas, donde no estaba involucrado, se acercaba Hikaru tomó su taza de té, aferrándola un poco fuerte en un intento de no perder el control. "Deja de actuar como un chiquillo, Kyoya" siseó "Ese es mi papel"

"Finalmente te has unido" sonrió el rubio.

"Por todos los cielos" exclemo el moreno habiendo visto como esos dos pares de ojos se fulminaban. "¡¿Cuál es el punto de esta reunión si vamos a seguir mirándonos entre nosotros y deseando que el otro muera de forma sumamente dolorosa?!"

"Te ruego no me incluyas en eso" respondió Tamaki con indignación.

"Seguro" Hikaru rodo sus ojos y finalmente dio un sorbo a su té. "Entonces ¿qué era todo ese 'Quiero-que-Kyoya-y-Haruhi-estén-juntos-si-la-hace-feliz' del que me hablaste?"

"Eso exactamente" mascullo para sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes.

"¿Entonces que fue esa mirada?" Siguió el pelirrojo "Sin mencionar esa enferma confesión que acabas de hacer acerca del rival"

"Quise decir eso también" Viendo las cínicas expresiones de los otros, suspiro pesadamente. "Es sólo que ustedes dos idiotas siguen haciéndolo cada vez que intento hacer que hablemos, así que pensé que sería mejor jugar el mismo juego"

Hikaru resoplo y dio una mordida al sándwich de pepinillos como si se tratara de una carne especialmente dura, mientras Kyoya frotaba sus nudillos de la frustración.

"La próxima vez que quieras darnos una probada de nuestra propia medicina¿Pensarías antes en darnos un golpe en la cabeza, mejor?" pregunto con cautela el moreno "Me evitarías muchos dolores de cabeza"

"¡Lo haré!" Sus ojos fríos se derritieron, retomando su cálida expresión, común en él. "Sobre las cosas que dije para molestarlos…" comenzó.

Kyoya miro a Hikaru con una expresión de 'así-que-a-ti-también' que fue respondida con un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo. Ambos respiraron profundamente y aflojaron los dedos, deseando poder golpear algo.

"Hikaru, honestamente no se porque actuaste como lo hiciste, cuando te confesaste a Haruhi" El presidente del Host Club presiono sus labios.

Hikaru dio un par de vistazos mientras Kyoya ocultaba sus ojos detrás del pelo. Tamaki sabía que esto se acercaba, así que de manera casual explico la razón de cómo esta bizarra información había llegado a sus manos.

"En realidad no pensaste que no te había escuchado¿verdad?"

"…"

"¿Por qué crees que mis malvaviscos siempre se quemaban?"

Hikaru iba a contestar que porque estaba en la naturaleza de Tamaki echarlo todo a perder, pero pensándolo mejor "Realmente eres un lobo con piel de oveja¿sabías?"

"Merci"

"¿Podrías explicarte Hikaru?" Kyoya se felicito por el tono suave en su voz.

"¿Por qué te molesta?" el pelirrojo apartó la vista del moreno mientras Tamaki lo observaba de cerca. "Ella fue tuya desde el principio, de cualquier forma. Y por como van las cosas, siempre lo será"

En este punto, fue el momento para que Kyoya apartara la mirada y para que Tamaki examinara la reacción del Rey de las Sombras. "O eso parece" murmuró.

"¿Qué significa eso?" El más joven de ellos enfrento al moreno deteniendo su taza de té a medio camino hacia sus labios.

"Nada" contestó después de un momento de duda. "Puedo… entender por qué estas tan molesto conmigo, Hikaru"

"Escucho"

"Nunca te he asegurado nada¿cierto? Todo lo que hice, te provocó por mi beneficio"

"_No te gusta que nadie le pida favores a tu hermano a tus espaldas, o no te gusta que yo le pida favores a tu hermano"_

Hikaru mantuvo su rostro tan tranquilo como el de Kyoya, pero Tamaki notó el torbellino de emociones que asomaba en sus ojos.

"Para ser honesto" suspiro el moreno mientras se enderezaba en su silla. "Ella nunca fue mía desde el principio. Diablos ni siquiera me agradaba tanto como a ustedes dos. Ni siquiera era mía para tomarla, pero lo hice" Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, murmurando. "Yo y mis malditas hormonas"

"Pero la quieres ahora¿no?" Tamaki sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, deleitándose por la forma en que iban las cosas. "más que eso, la amas"

"Eso debo saberlo y tu averiguarlo"

"¿Qué hay que averiguar?" preguntó incrédulo Hikaru. "Dios sabe que eso es obvio"

"¿En serio¿Qué hay de ti entonces?" lo desafió el moreno.

"Se lo dije a ella, la amo. ¿Qué más quieres saber?" contesto el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Creo que lo que todos queremos saber" comenzó Tamaki "Es ¿cuándo Kyoya le va a decir a Haruhi la verdad?"

"¿Cuál verdad?" preguntó Hikaru con brusquedad.

"No lo sé" se desentendió el rubio. "Pregúntale a Kyoya"

Kyoya los observo a ambos antes de decir "Tamaki, pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermana"

"¿Entonces es cierto?"

"Piensa lo que quieras" respondió al momento que tomaba su abrigo, bufanda y pedía la cuenta. "Como dijiste no hace mucho tiempo, 'Hemos terminado'"

Tamaki siguió a Kyoya con la mirada, mientras el muchacho pagaba la cuenta y abría la puerta para salir. Justo antes de que lo hiciera, lo llamó, ignorando las miradas de los demás clientes y la particularmente molesta mirada de Hikaru.

"El tiempo se acaba"

La mano de Kyoya se aferro con fuerza a la manija.

"Entonces, haz que cada segundo cuente"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El sonido de 'I write Sins, Not Tragedy' rompió el insoportable silencio de la habitación del más joven de la familia Ootori. Su celular continuaba sonando desde el piso, donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior. El cuarto era un caos total por primera vez en años. Enormes maletas se encontraban en la esquina de la habitación-convertida-en-naufragio mientras la ropa estaba esparcida por el piso.

Kyoya ignoraba el ruido de su celular y se mantenía acostado en la cama, lanzando una pelota al techo y cachándola de nuevo. Y eso es lo que pasaba, el la tiraba, la cachaba, ignoraba el celular. Tirar, cachar, ignorar. Tirar, cachar, ignorar. El proceso nunca cesaba, ni siquiera cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar.

Esa no era la primera llamada que Kyoya ignoraba en el día. Era la quinta con exactitud. Realmente no le importaba quien podía ser el que llamara. No era su padre, de eso estaba seguro. El hombre se encontraba escaleras abajo hablando con su hermano mayor. Su hermana tampoco. Ella más bien se dirigía directo a casa y lo torturaba con largos discursos. Y sabría si se tratara de Haruhi. No había forma de que le asignara un tono de llamada tan horrible a ella. Los chicos del Host Club no se atreverían a llamarlo después de su pequeña charla semanas atrás.

Pero claro, eso excluía a Tamaki. ¿Por qué? Porque es Tamaki, por eso.

"Rindete, Tamaki" masculló. Arrojó la pelota un poco más fuerte esta vez y sin esfuerzo la cacho después de que esta choco con el techo.

De verdad que no se encontraba de humor, no quería hablar con nadie. Tamaki tenía razón. El tiempo se acababa. Su auto sería preparado por los sirvientes, su equipaje más tarde estaría empacado y listo en el coche, en unas pocas horas estaría sentado en el jet de la familia de camino a Karuizawa.

Probablemente por última vez.

Una vez más, el teléfono rompió el silencio mientras Kyoya maldecía el día que le había dado su número a Tamaki. Para hacer las cosas peor, alguien se había atrevido a tocar su puerta, cuando nosotros sabemos que el joven amo no se encontraba de buen humor. Determinado a ignorar todo esto, Kyoya se concentró en cachar la pelota con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Intentaba con toda sus fuerzas acallar el ruido, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien completamente inesperado entro al 'palacio helado'. El visitante dio una simple mirada a la figura que se encontraba en la cama y frunció el ceño, añadiendo una arruga a su rostro. Sus ojos viajaron a la fuente de esa terrible cosa que los adolescentes llaman música con una ceja levantada ante la singularidad de todo esto.

Nunca en su vida Yoshio había tenido que ver a su hijo actuando tan desanimado, tan desesperado, tan.. uh Kyoya. Como todos esos revoltosos adolescentes en uno de esos libros que su esposa hizo que leyera. Por supuesto, nunca había pasado de la introducción con todos esos viajes y juntas. Ahora, sabía que no era una figura paterna, pero estaba orgulloso de su habilidad de ver a través de la fachada en la cara de sus hijos.

Además, la desastrosa habitación, y las cortinas rayadas le daban cierta pista de que el muchacho era miserable. (Lo sé, todo un genio ¿cierto?)

"¿Sabías que las cuatro en punto es la hora menos productiva en la oficina?"

Kyoya se sento erguido cuando la pelota cayó y golpeo su cabeza. Algo debía estar mal. Su padre nunca y quería decir nunca había entrado en su habitación. Incluso dudaba que su padre supiera donde estaba su habitación. Dio un rápido vistazo al cuarto con pesar. Oh, bueno. Nunca juzgues a un hombre por el estado de su habitación; probablemente lo mejor era doblar su fachada.

"Eso es interesante, pero no estamos en la oficina. Y tampoco son las cuatro en punto" respondió el muchacho mientras se ponía sus lentes. "Es… una sorpresa verle aquí"

"Soy un hombre de sorpresas" Su padre sonrió, recargándose en la puerta cerrada "Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo" Yoshio movió sus manos para señalar el equipaje.

"Todo lo que sé es que es un hombre de oportunidades y que tiene la tendencia de hacer que las cosas vayan a su manera" Kyoya salió de la cama y corrió las cortinas para permitir entrar algo de luz a la habitación. "Sin importar el costo"

"Me has herido" se burlo "Sabes perfectamente que todo esto es por tu bien"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, claro. Y no puedes decir que no ganarás nada con esto" le advirtió el hombre "He cumplido con la mitad de mi parte del trato, ahora tu debes hacer lo mismo"

"Siempre se trata de negocios para usted¿no es así?" preguntó, con una voz ligeramente más alta de lo que quería.

"Soy un hombre de negocios después de todo" Yoshio arreglo su corbata solo para no molestar a Kyoya. "Los negocios no conocen amigos o enemigos, aliados o familia"

El menor de los Ootori de burlo. Empujo la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón y se recargo sobre el marco. Mirando en el aire de la mañana, se preguntaba por qué siempre que le despertaban antes de las once se ponía de mal humor. Suspiro en silencio, cuidando de que su padre no lo escuchara. Típico. La única vez que el admiraba su propiedad, era la última vez que podría hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

"Francia no puede ser tan mala" dijo su padre.

Kyoya dejo su vista paseando en la fresca nieve invernal.

"Los Hitachiin tienen un taller de costura en Paris, confío en que ellos harán que te sientas en casa"

"¿Cree que con eso expié su culpa?" sonrió. Era un milagro… antes de Haruhi, no hubiese podido enfrentarse a su padre, pero ahora se sentía libre de hacerlo siempre que quisiera. No estaba bien que un hijo se comportara así con su padre, pero Kyoya pensaba que si el hombre nunca se había esforzado en ser un padre, entonces ¿por qué el debía sentirse obligado a comportase como un hijo?

"Padre, ellos son los _dueños, _pero no estarán ahí" y volvió a sonreir cuando los ojos de su padre se estrecharon. "Debería comprobar sus fuentes de vez en cuando"

"No recuerdo que fueras tan locuaz, Kyoya. Debo admitir que eso me gusta. ¿Qué te ha cambiado?"

"Haruhi" respondió. Simple y directo al punto.

"Esa chica…"

"Esa _chica, _padre, resulta ser la madre del futuro heredero del impero Ootori"

"¿Oh¿Se trata de un niño, entonces?"

"No hay necesidad de saber eso. Sea un niño o una niña, sigue siendo mío"

"Ya veo" sonrió el hombre. "Parece ser que desarrollaste sentimientos de compasión por la chica. Si bien recuerdo, solamente te sentías responsable de su condición"

"¿Te mataría el llamarla por su nombre?"demandó su hijo. Levanto su mano y recogió su pasaporte al tiempo que entraba en la habitación. "Si hago esto, padre… ¿Jura que mantendrá su oferta hasta el final?"

"Ya la he mantenido la mitad del tiempo. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?"

"Para ser francos" Kyoya apretó el pasaporte en sus manos. "Me gustaría recordarle que Haruhi y el niño tienen un grupo muy poderoso de guardianes"

"Déjame adivinar" dijo su padre inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. "Podrían ser… Suoh, Morinozuka, Haninozuka y los Hitachiin"

"Eso es correcto. Pero me temo que está olvidando dos nombres más"

"¿Quién podría ser?" preguntó el hombre, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.

"Hoshakuji y Nekozawa" Kyoya sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su padre. "No creería el número de personas que se han encargado de limpiar el nombre de Haruhi después del desastre en la escuela"

"¡¿Debo creer que ella tiene a toda esa gente tras ella?!"

"Ah, claro. Y mucha más me atrevería a decir. Parece que las damas que solían solicitarle antes, la ven como una amiga intima" Kyoya trato de ocultar su amplia sonrisa pero fracaso. ¡La expresión en el rostro de su padre no tenía precio!

"Qué interesante" Yoshio acomodó sus lentes, un hábito que compartía con su hijo. "¿Para qué me necesitas si tienes tantos contactos?"

"Los contactos aseguran las finanzas de mi familia, pero usted asegura sus nombres"

"Nunca supe que fueras tan noble"

"Nunca imagine que se preocupara lo bastante para hablar de esto" sonrió satisfecho.

Se miraron el uno al otro después de eso. El silencio los envolvió de una manera extraña y cómoda a la vez, la primera en la historia de la familia Ootori. Ninguno sabía lo que el otro pensaba, ni tampoco lo querían saber.

"Amo Kyoya…" Una voz atravesó la puerta. "Su auto está listo. ¿Llamo al mayordomo para que suba su equipaje?"

Yoshio aclaro su garganta y se volvió para salir de la habitación. "Deberías vestirte. Lleve algo abrigador, ya que estas en ello "

Por primera vez en la vida de Kyoya, sintió que su padre era todo lo que él siempre quiso que fuera. Era verdad, el hombre seguía siendo frío y aún mantenía la distancia con sus hijos, pero el hecho de saber que empezaba a preocuparse por el bienestar de ellos era suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Tendría que hablar de esto con Fuyumi.

.**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

**¡Hola! Por fin una actualización, ya tenía tiempo que no subía nada, pero aquí esta ya para todos ustedes el capítulo número 15 ¿Qué les ha parecido? Mejoro la impresión que tenían de Yoshio? Espero que si. Y Tama-chan nos continua sorprendiendo siempre informado el muchacho n.n**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios** **y por no abandonar la historia a pesar de que me tardo mucho en subir los capitulos, en especial a: tercy, okashira janet, Alchemist Souma, JustMe. **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **

**_Próximo Capitulo:_**

**Cuando la oscuridad se vuelve luz  
Esta noche es el final,  
Esta noche es el final,  
Sólo un poco de astucia no arreglará las cosas  
Es muy tarde para pelear  
Esta noche es el final,  
Esta noche es el final.**

**_Capítulo 16: El beso del Invierno, Adios_**


	16. El Beso del Invierno, Adios

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**El Beso del Invierno, Adiós**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Los animales se apresuraron para quitarse del camino al escuchar el sonido de un auto acercarse. Los transeúntes solo podían notar el zumbido del coche, los neumáticos manchaban con nieve a algunos desafortunados. El auto europeo, liso y plateado dio vuelta a la esquina sin problema por la estrecha cima que había en el camino mientras daba un chirrido.

El conductor; Ootori Kyoya de diecisiete años mantenía sus ojos en la carretera, muy consciente del peligro que representaba el angosto camino cubierto de nieve. Había llegado media hora atrás en el jet de la familia y ordenó a alguien tener listo su auto favorito, haciendo oídos sordos al chofer que le pedía que tomara la limosina.

Su pie presionó un poco más el acelerador entrando a la autopista hacia Karuizawa. Con una mano en el volante, puso un CD dentro del estéreo y se relajo visiblemente mientras el sonido de Panic! At the Disco llenaba el auto. Con su mano todavía en el volante, contestó su teléfono celular vía manos-libres.

"¿Qué quieres , Tamaki?"

"_Sólo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estarías fuera" _Dijo el rubio despacio.

Kyoya exhaló lentamente y dio la vuelta en una curva. Sus ojos parpadearon ante el contador de velocidad antes de continuar estudiando el camino.

"_Bueno… quiero decir- ¡No puedo manejar el Host Club yo solo, lo sabes!" _Kyoya sonrió por el tono desesperado de su mejor amigo. _"¡Necesito saber cuánto tiempo voy a mantener el fuerte!"_

"Supuse que lo sabrías"

"…"

"¿Tamaki?"

"¿_Quieres decir… que es__** hoy**__?" _El moreno soltó una risita mientras la voz de Tamaki se volvía más fuerte. No pasaría mucho antes de que el francés empezara a hiperventilar. _"¡Pe-pero_ _los otros¡__**Dios mío **_no le has dicho **nada **a los demás!"

"Pues entonces, tu puedes hacer los honores por mi" Ofreció, sus ojos se movían rápido del camino hacia el espejo retrovisor.

"_¿Yo? Por todo lo que es verde sobre la tierra del señor ¿Por qué debo decírselos __**YO**__?"_ Kyoya suspiró, no esperaba que Tamaki entrara en pánico tan pronto.

"No te preocupes. Tengo el presentimiento de que Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai lo saben. Sólo tienes que hacérselo saber a los gemelos"

"_¿Se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?" _El rubio prácticamente grito.

"Si eso es. Yo tengo que decírselo a Haruhi si eso ayuda a que te calmes"

"_Quieres decir que ella aún no…" _

Kyoya disminuyó la velocidad al tiempo que entraba en el área urbana, no queriendo atropellar a algún peatón inesperado. Sus labios se curvearon formando una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando vio a la gente de la ciudad observarlo con curiosidad.De cualquier forma ¿Qué tan seguido se ve un auto de lujo en un lugar como aquel?

"No, no lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que hago una parada en Karuizawa?"

"_Lo siento, debe haberse escapado de mi mente"_

Kyoya rodó los ojos. "¿Qué _no _se escapa de tu mente?"

"_Aún así, sólo tienes cerca de veinticuatro horas con ella" _El moreno podía notar por el tono de voz de su amigo que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Menos de eso, de hecho" Kyoya aceleró una vez más mientras hacía el recorrido a la mansión de verano Ootori.

"_Bueno, pues buena suerte" _Kyoya detectó la vacilación en su voz y se mordió la lengua. _"Se lo __**dirás**__ apropiadamente ¿verdad?"_

Ahora fue el turno del moreno para fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"_Nada…" _Tamaki gimió. _"Es solo que… siempre enredas las cosas alrededor y… bueno…"_

"Y que, si lo hice 'enredar las cosas'…" Kyoya condujo a través de las puertas y bajo la velocidad. "Hazme un favor y cuídala"

"_Kyoya espera-"_

Kyoya se quitó el manos-libres y detuvo el auto en la entrada. Puso cuidado para poner su usual expresión al salir del auto y enfrentarse con Takatuo quien lo saludaba desde la puerta.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi tarareaba suavemente mientras arreglaba las flores que Natsue le había llevado. No sabía cómo su dulce doncella se las había arreglado para darle algo tan bonito como eso en una época como esta, pero había aprendido a no subestimarla. Tenía el presentimiento de que este día las cosas no serían como siempre. Algunos pensarían que se debía a la intuición femenina, pero ella creía que era por el ir y venir de los sirvientes dentro de la propiedad.

Haruhi cortó las hojas no deseadas del crisantemo que sostenía y lo colocó con el resto. Habiendo hecho esto, inspeccionó su trabajo críticamente antes de sonreír con aprobación. Usando ambas manos, movió el florero de la mesita donde se encontraba a la gran mesa del comedor.

Mientras admiraba su trabajo, la castaña jadeo y sus manos se situaron con rapidez sobre su estomago. Ella jadeo nuevamente, pero esta vez de emoción.

"Madame¿esta todo bien?" Natsue se acerco con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Estoy bien, muy bien" Haruhi sacudió la mano para disipar su inquietud. "¡Pero a que no sabes lo que el bebé acaba de hacer!"

"Déjeme pensar" Natsue dio un paso hacia su ama y tomo su brazo para llevarla hacia la biblioteca. "¿el bebé empezó a patear?"

Haruhi asintió enérgicamente, sin poder contener su entusiasmo. Ni siquiera se molesto en protestar cuando Natsue la hizo sentarse frente a la chimenea. Takatuo entro a la biblioteca sin aviso y con una seña pidió a la doncella saliera de la habitación, Natsue obedeció con un ligero ceño.

Fuera de la biblioteca, la muchacha se encontró con su joven amo recargado en la pared de enfrente, de brazos cruzados. Ella bajo la mirada educadamente y se apresuró a las cocinas.

Examinado su alrededor, Kyoya detuvo sus pensamientos con un suave suspiro. Dio un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y se sintió molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que ir tan rápido el maldito tiempo? Doblo sus dedos, alzó sus manos, tiró del picaporte, y se deslizo dentro del cálido cuarto. Las puertas se cerraron tras él, pero no se movió, solo observaba el lugar donde Haruhi estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su estomago.

Kyoya tomó aire y se acercó. Sonrió con dulzura mientras ponía su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Haruhi, dejándole saber que se encontraba ahí. "Espero no interrumpir nada"

"No, claro que no" La castaña sonrió con cariño "¿Qué haces aquí¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?" sus ojos lo siguieron mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado, sus brazos y barbilla sobre el reposa brazos del sillón.

"Me tome el día libre" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Tamaki estaba volviéndome loco y no me sentía con ganas de entretener a nadie"

"Uh-huh" Haruhi rodo los ojos por la lamentable excusa pero dejo salir una risita cuando él la acerco y beso su frente. "Pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí. ¡Esto te va a encantar!" Tomó una de las manos de Kyoya y la puso sobre su estomago.

Kyoya levantó una ceja ante su entusiasmo, pero la dejo ser. Después de un minuto de calma, lo sintió. No fue fuerte, no fue grande, pero lo sintió. Ahí estaba, una vez, dos veces, y entonces se detuvo. Estaba totalmente mudo para el momento en que termino.

"¿Eso fue?"

"Exactamente" sonrió la castaña. "Estoy feliz de que seas el primero que lo siente, además de mi. Siempre estabas tan emocionado que me sentía mal cuando algo realmente grande pasaba"

En ese momento, sus ojos miraron el reloj sobre la chimenea y sintió su corazón hundirse. Las 1400 horas. Se levanto, sonrió y quito su mano. "Vamos a dar un paseo"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi se ajusto el abrigo y se retorció en el asiento del pasajero. Los cinturones nunca fueron su parte favorita del auto desde que estaba embarazada. La hacían sentir muy incomoda. Deseaba que Kyoya dijera algo. Había estado muy callado desde el momento en que subieron al coche. Haciendo un mohín, miro a Kyoya y luego al asiento trasero. La primera cosa que noto era que en el asiento de atrás del lado de Kyoya, había un objeto cubierto con uno de sus propios chales.

Estaban manejando despacio y a lo largo del riachuelo. No se parecía a ninguna de las carreteras que ella había visto en toda su experiencia en Karuizawa. De hecho, esa no era una carretera del todo. Era más bien un camino, bordeado por árboles en ambos lados. Veía una casa aquí y otra allá, pero siempre estaban a una distancia considerable lo que le dio la idea de que estaban en un vecindario apartado.

Al fin, se detuvieron y Haruhi no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada interrogante a Kyoya. Su destino probó ser un pequeño claro rodeado completamente de árboles y arbustos. La única cosa hecha por la mano del hombre era un pequeño santuario con flores frescas plantadas al pie de un Buda tallado en roca.

Kyoya salió del carro y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo antes de tomar el objeto cubierto del asiento trasero. El objeto resultó ser una canasta de picnic y una caja de zapatos. Como siempre, Kyoya le ofreció su brazo y caminaron juntos, el chico iba guiando. La llevo por un camino desgastado, oculto por los arbustos.

Caminaron en silencio con Haruhi lanzando algunas miradas a Kyoya. Estaba preocupada, él estaba siendo inusualmente callado y tranquilo. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de casa y aunque lucía calmado, ella sabía que había alguna clase de problema surgiendo. Haruhi alzo la vista al cielo azul. No había nubes… ¿Entonces por qué sentía que una tormenta se acercaba¡Era la mitad del invierno para gritar muy alto!

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" preguntó en un intento por romper el silencio.

"Ya verás" Sonrió el moreno.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaron a lo que Haruhi pensó lucía igual que una bella pintura al oleo. La sonrisa de Kyoya se agrando mientras llevaba a Haruhi a una banca de piedra y la cubría con la manta que había traído en la canasta de picnic. Ambos se sentaron y la castaña seguía maravillándose con la vista frente a ella. Todo el secretismo e incomodidad había valido la pena.

Justo frente a ella, había una escena divina. Era un pequeño estanque, congelado por el aire invernal y coronado por altos árboles rodeándolo. La nieve cubría los arbustos que crecían entre las rocas y avecillas azules trinaban ruidosamente mientras saltaban sobre el hielo, y el piso blanco antes de salir al cielo.

"Luce mejor en el verano" le dijo el moreno al tiempo que la cubría con el chal. "Puedes ver patos y escuchar toda clase de insectos"

"¿Alguien más conoce este sitio?"

"Creo que soy el único" se encogió de hombros "Pero no puedes estar seguro cuando has vivido con Fuyumi. Siempre he sospechado que me espiaba cuando éramos niños"

Haruhi empezó a reir y Kyoya noto que tan adorable se veía. Una vez más, el destino estaba jugando al tonto con él. Todas las cosas que nunca había visto en ella parecían golpearlo como un tren bala. Continuó estudiándola; sus ojos brillaban de alegría, su cabello y la manera en que el sol de la tarde lo hacía centellear, su sonrisa, su risa, su voz… _todo. _Estaba determinado a no olvidar ninguna de estas maravillosas cosas que eran parte de Haruhi.

"Espero que el pastel de chocolate te parezca bien" Kyoya sacó con cuidado una caja de pastel y le dio una rebanada a Haruhi en una servilleta. "¿Natsue habrá pensado que tendríamos una fiesta o algo parecido?" murmuro mientras veía la gran cantidad de cosas dulces de las que les había provisto.

"Pensé que te gustaba la comida picante" dijo despreocupadamente la castaña al tiempo que mordía el pastel.

"Me gusta. Pero ¿quién se puede resistir al chocolate?" sonrió y también comió un poco de su rebanada.

"Sabes…" dijo la castaña después de un momento de silencio. "Estaba leyendo en la guardería cuando me di cuenta de algo"

"¿De qué te diste cuenta?" Kyoya lamio el chocolate de sus dedos y saco un frasco de azúcar de la cesta.

"Que nunca hemos hablado acerca nombres" Haruhi tomo la taza de té verde que Kyoya le ofrecía y vio como el fruncía el ceño concentrado.

"Creo que… tienes razón. ¿Qué nombres has pensado que pueden ser para nuestro hijo?"

"¿Hijo?" se rió "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Los padres saben estas cosas" se enderezo para recuperar el equilibrio luego de que la castaña le diera un codazo. "Estaba pensando en algo como… Shuichi"

"¿Shuichi? _Yo_ había pensado en Akane"

"¿Akane? Pero ese es nombre de niña"

"Bueno, por todo lo que sabemos podría ser una niña" apuntó la chica.

"O un niño" replicó

"O" Haruhi llevo un dedo a su mejilla e inclino la cabeza un poco. "_Ellos _podrían ser gemelos"

Kyoya la observó. ¡¿Qué otra cosa_ podría_ hacer?! La última vez que había acompañado a Haruhi al doctor estaba seguro de que solo era uno. ¿Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando _fue _la última vez que la había acompañado? Él se estremeció involuntariamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Ellos estaban sentados tan cerca que ella pudo sentirlo agitarse.

"Estaba pensando en Hikaru y Kaoru" dijo, tratando de mantener una expresión neutral.

"Aún en el caso de que fueran gemelos, dudo mucho que ellos se parecieran a Hikaru y Kaoru"

Kyoya suspiró feliz y tomando un mechón de de pelo de la castaña lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Su mano tardo más de lo que debería, pero no le importo. Acarició el rostro de ella y con su mirada siguió el camino trazado por sus dedos a través de sus mejillas y sus labios (de ella). Tomando su mentón entre sus manos y la beso, justo en medio del jardín de juegos de su niñez.

El perfecto momento fue arruinado cuando el celular de Kyoya sonó. Soltando maldiciones en su mente a quien llamaba, se separo de Haruhi a regañadientes y respondió para molestia de la chica.

"Ootori Kyoya" contestó de inmediato.

"_Joven Amo" _Kyoya frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz femenina. "_Soy parte de la tripulación que lo asistirá en su viaje_" el moreno ahogó un gemido y baja la voz.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"_Me gustaría recordarle que su viaje a París fue pospuesto hasta mañana temprano"_

"¡¿Pospuesto?!" dio un rápido vistazo a Haruhi y educadamente se alejo de la banca en que estaban sentados buscando algo de privacidad. "¿Quién dio esas ordenes?"

"_El joven amo Suoh, él dijo que usted tenía una cita que no podía perder"_

"Um- bien entonces. Gracias" Kyoya cerró el celular de golpe, sin mirar nada en particular. Tamaki… ese idiota nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Buscando bajo el banco de piedra encontró la caja de zapatos que había dejado antes. Abriendo la tapa, miro el contenido y sonrió con satisfacción. Asegurándose de que Haruhi no estaba viendo, saco lo que estaba dentro de la caja y rápidamente se lo puso.

Mientras el moreno hablaba por teléfono, Haruhi estuvo caminando alrededor del pequeño claro. Solo podía imaginar como se vería durante el verano. Apretó su chal y se volvió para mirar a Kyoya y se encontró con una grata y cómica vista de él, tenía puestos un par de patines y se balanceaba un poco al tiempo que avanzaba al estanque congelado.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Se rio la castaña.

"Patinando" dijo y fue suficiente, Kyoya dejo de avanzar con torpeza y empezó a patinar con gracia sobre el perímetro congelado. Él cerró los ojos, extendió sus brazos y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos. Abrió los ojos, le sonrió y empezó a patinar hacia atrás.

"Detén el show" Murmuro con una sonrisa en su cara. Normalmente habría hecho un comentario acerca de su actitud jactanciosa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Kyoya, nunca le había visto sonreír de esa forma. Parecía un niño pequeño en su propio mundo, sin nada de que preocuparse. Sin una familia a la que impresionar, sin hermanos contra los que competir, sin cargar con responsabilidades, y completamente libre para hacer lo que sea que el quisiera.

Haruhi tenía que admitirlo, estaba totalmente hipnotizada. Pero no lo dejaría ir sin castigo por estarse divirtiendo y dejarla fuera de ello.

Junto la nieve que cubría los arbustos (traten de agacharse cuando tu estomago es dos veces tu talla) y le lanzo la bola de nieve al moreno que aún patinaba felizmente con los ojos cerrados. Como resultado, Kyoya tenía la guardia baja y cayó hacia un costado. Saliendo del shock, se puso de pie rápidamente e intento patinar de nuevo pero una vez más otra bola de nieve le golpeó. Finalmente entendió las intenciones de Haruhi, y trato de patinar lo más lejos posible.

Este plan sin embargo, estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio, el estanque no era lo suficientemente grande para alejarse de las frías balas del mal que Haruhi aventaba. Por la forma redonda del estanque, la castaña tenía una clara vista y eso dejaba a Kyoya vulnerable. Esquivando otra bola de nieve, el chico de lentes se rió, se acerco lo más rápido que podía y se detuvo de repente, salpicándola con hielo.

"Pagarás por esto" masculló mientras se sacudía el hielo de la cara.

"¿De verdad? Y ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?" sonrió mientras salía del estanque y ayudaba a la castaña a sentarse en la nieve antes de hacerlo él mismo.

"Oh, pues pensaré en algo" le prometió y él rió.

"Me encanta el invierno" dijo el moreno, con los ojos viendo el cielo. "Todo es tan blanco" sonrió, su mano cubrió inconscientemente la de Haruhi.

"Prefiero la primavera" ella se acercó y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kyoya, siguió su vista hacia el cielo. "Todo es tan colorido y el aíre huele muy bien"

"Es verdad, pero el cielo de invierno es mejor que el de cualquier otra estación. "¿Lo ves?" dijo señalando. "El color es casi blanco, pero a la vez no. ¿Te das cuenta que entre más lejos está más azul es?"

"Seh… pero puedes ver esa clase de cielo en cualquier momento del año"

"¿Crees que las personas ven el mismo cielo sin importar donde se encuentren?" le preguntó con calma.

"No lo sé…" Haruhi frunció el ceño "Tal vez si ellos están en la misma área, si"

"¿Y si…?" Kyoya paso saliva "¿Y si ellos están en diferentes países?"

"Este, no estoy segura. La tierra es esférica¿recuerdas?"

"Se astronomía, gracias" dijo forzado "Me pregunto si podremos ver el mismo cielo el próximo año"

"Claro que podremos" sonrió "Podemos pasar aquí las vacaciones de invierno con los demás. Pero claro, tomaremos el almuerzo en la mansión si es que no quieres que ellos sepan de este lugar. Y solo piénsalo, incluso ¡podemos traer a Shuichi o a Akane con nosotros! Y ¡si son gemelos a ambos!"

Kyoya bajo su vista hacia Haruhi mientras ella continuaba hablando acerca de su próximo viaje. No estaba seguro de si seguía escuchando. Su cuerpo se tenso, y la única cosa que notaba era la cara de Haruhi y el sonido dulce de su voz. Por supuesto, cuando pregunto acerca de ver el mismo cielo el próximo año, se estaba preguntando si podrían verse el uno al otro de nuevo. Pero estaba agradecido de que ella no hubiera cachado su indirecta. Quería que este día fuera lo más perfecto posible, para ella, para que pudiera recordarlo como el mejor momento que habían pasado juntos.

"¿Kyoya¿Aún me estás escuchando?" Haruhi le dio un golpecito en la mejilla haciendo un lindo puchero.

Él no respondió, pero en lugar de eso recorrió todo el claro con la vista, grabando el dulce recuerdo que representaba. Después de lo que parecieron horas, suspiró con suavidad y preguntó "¿Recuerdas como llegar aquí?"

"Um" Cerró sus ojos un momento, rehaciendo sus pasos desde la mansión y el camino secreto. "Si"

Kyoya asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta. Inconscientemente, la mano que estaba sobre los hombros de Haruhi bajo hacia su estomago. Y como una bala de cañón, vio como lentamente el cielo se oscurecía y se dio cuenta de que era hora de que su excursión con Haruhi terminara.

"Vamos" gentilmente sacudió un poco a la castaña y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. "Natsue irá tras mi sangre si permito que estés aquí en la noche fría"

"Tu sangre merece ser perseguida por ella, si me preguntas" Haruhi se enderezó sin gracia.

"Disculpa" levanto una ceja mientras caminaban (se balanceaban en el caso de Kyoya que aún tenía puestos los patines) de regreso a la banca.

"Bueno, tu sigues diciéndole que sea cuidadosa conmigo y la asustas casi hasta la muerte cuando piensas que esta siendo negligente con su trabajo, Así que es justo si ella quiere tu cabeza en una tabla de picar si algo me pasa mientras estoy a tu cuidado"

"Es verdad, no puedo discutir eso" Kyoya río en silencio.

Empacaron la canasta de picnic, guardaron los patines de Kyoya y doblaron el chal de Haruhi. El viaje de regreso a la mansión fue mucho más animado, sus nervios se habían ido después de su pequeña cita romántica. En poco tiempo Haruhi noto que Kyoya estaba muy lejos de estar relajado como aparentaba ya que sus ojos se dirigían del camino al reloj digital del tablero del auto. El cielo estaba coloreado por el anaranjado atardecer cuando entraron a la mansión Ootori.

Haruhi que era la más animada de los dos, fue la primera en salir y bromear con Natsue quien estaba en la entrada cargando una charola con cocoa caliente mientras Kyoya tardo un poco más sentado en el asiento del conductor. Respirando profundamente, con una falsa sonrisa y esperando que no luciera forzada, al fin salió del carro cargando con las cosas.

"Permítame ayudarle con eso, joven amo" Takatuo se apresuro a tomar la canasta y la caja de zapatos de las manos de Kyoya. O al menos lo intento.

"Esta bien, Takatuo. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta" sonrió mientras luchaba por mantener el balance con la caja de zapatos al tiempo que intentaba cerrar la puerta del auto. "¿Podrías ocuparte de la puerta?"

Al principio, Takatuo solo observó a Kyoya, no pudiendo creer que él fuera la misma persona a la que había servido desde que era niño. Sin mencionar que sus amigos, los de su hermana y sus otros hermanos siempre lo habían ignorado por ordenes de su padre. Habiendo visto el ceño fruncido del chico de lentes, sonrió con suavidad y cogió la canasta de picnic a pesar de las protestas de su joven amo.

"No tiene porque preocuparse, joven amo. Los años que pase sirviéndole han sido los mejores de mi vida" Takatuo hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Lo extrañaré"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Esa noche después de la cena, Kyoya salió al balcón del salón, sólo pensando en el completo desastre que se había vuelto su vida. Si el año pasado, alguien le hubiera dicho que su vida se convertiría en un caos lleno de calamidades, seguramente se hubiese reído y habría descartado esa tonta idea. Pero ahora que realmente se encontraba en ese caos, se burlaba de este último pensamiento.

Que gracioso, cuando había hecho el acuerdo con su padre, pensó que podría tomar el control de su vida y mandar al diablo las ordenes de él. Qué ironía, con la reputación de su padre, y él le había dado, de mala gana, las llaves de su libertad.

'_Lo irónico, es que te odio con pasión'_

Recordando la época en que habían ido a la playa, no podía menos que preguntarse a sí mismo; 'Kyoya ¿por qué lo hiciste?'

Ya había escuchado esa pregunta una y otra vez de boca de Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey e incluso de Mori. Honestamente¿Por qué más desaparecería en la primera oportunidad cuando aún estaban todos juntos en la escuela? Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente intimidante, la pregunta finalmente había conectado con su cerebro y no lo dejaría hasta haberla respondido.

¿Qué se supone que debería decir? Créanlo, si él supiera por qué lo había hecho, estaría gustoso de decírselos a todos. ¿No había sido lujuria? Tenía que serlo, para haberlo arrastrado a hacer ese estúpido, estúpido truco. Recordaba cada detalle de esa noche, al menos los más –ejem- privados, y estaba seguro de que había sido mera lujuria lo que lo había impulsado y pateado a su sentido común.

Si les dijera a los demás que lujuria era la respuesta, lo dejarían en paz¿verdad?

Error.

Tamaki frunciría el ceño cada vez que se vieran, Hikaru tendría un arrebato de cólera mientras Kaoru le lanzaría discretamente sucias miradas, Honey apretaría sus labios en desaprobación, y Mori seguro lo observaría fijamente con su mirada de acero. Ninguno aceptaría jamás una respuesta como esa.

'_Deja eso ya Sr. Negación. Tú conoces la verdadera razón por la que lo hiciste'_

Kyoya suspiro, Algunas veces, deseaba que su conciencia no sonara igual a Tamaki con su voz de 'sé algo que tu no sabes'. Eso lo molestaba hasta el punto de querer golpear su cabeza contra algo extremadamente duro.

"¡¿Por qué no sólo te callas?!" susurro con firmeza a las estrellas.

"Hablar solo es la primera señal de locura, sabes"

Kyoya volteo un poco y sonrió, una media sonrisa. "Lo único que sé, es que tu no deberías estar aquí a esta hora de la noche"

"Lo sé" Haruhi estaba a lado de Kyoya y se recargo en el barandal. "Pero vi la puerta del balcón abierta y pensé debo echar un vistazo. Además…"Ella miro hacia el cielo oscuro. "Todas las estrellas están fuera hoy"

Mirando al cielo, Kyoya no podía menos que quedar embelesado con la belleza de todo eso. En verdad, el aire frío picaba con delicadeza su pálida piel, pero la sola elegancia de la noche hacía que valiera la pena. Era una noche fría, pero extrañamente el aire se sentía… cálido. El tenue olor de la madera ardiendo proveniente de la chimenea se mezclaba con el aroma a sándalo que desprendía Haruhi y con el olor a pino de afuera.

El cielo brillante y el silencio que los rodeaba, hicieron sentir a Kyoya que solo ellos dos habitaban el mundo esa noche… que nada podría estar mal. Que no tenía que viajar a Paris al día siguiente, estaría aquí para darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro en la familia de Host, se graduaría, asumiría el control de su empresa, Haruhi sería la mejor abogada de Japón, su hijo tendría lo mejor, todos podrían vivir felices para siempre.

Pero la realidad… siempre es diferente de todo lo que podemos fantasear.

"Kyoya, has estado actuando muy raro hoy"

"¿Oh¿De verdad?" Kyoya tomó las manos de la castaña y le dio un apretón.

"¿Está todo bien?" frunció el ceño la castaña.

'_No, nada esta bien'_

"¿Kyoya?" Haruhi entrecerró los ojos. "Esta es la segunda vez en esta noche que te alejas de mi"

Sin ninguna advertencia, sorprendió a Haruhi con una sonrisa tranquila, seca y amarga mientras la miraba directo a los ojos. Tomando ventaja de su silencio, hablo:

"Te amo"

Haruhi se sonrojo "¿Eh?"

Kyoya se encogió de hombros mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, la sonrisa amarga se transformo en una triste. "Dije te amo"

"Se lo que dijiste" contestó en un murmullo, sus ojos seguían capturados por la intensa mirada del moreno. "Solo quiero saber a que viene esto"

"Es algo que debía decir" susurró él, dando un paso al frente y atrapando a la castaña en un apretado abrazo. Su actual talla lo hizo una tarea difícil, pero se las arreglo. Sintió el cuerpo de la chica tensarse durante los primeros segundos, pero se relajo al tiempo que el enterraba su rostro en el cabello de ella.

"Tienes que descansar" Dijo soltando a la chica sin muchas ganas de dejarla ir. "Quiero estar fuera un rato"

Haruhi asintió y él la observó caminar hacia el salón y desaparecer en él. Suspirando, Kyoya volvió de nuevo a fijar su vista al cielo. Había pasado de la media noche cuando finalmente entro en el cálido cuarto para encontrar a Natsue sirviendo té en una taza sobre la mesita de café.

"Natsue¿Descargó Takatuo mi equipaje?" preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"No, no lo ha hecho. ¿Quería que lo descargaran?" Natsue se mordió el labio en señal de angustia. "Él ya se ha retirado por esta noche, pero yo puedo hacerlo, si usted quiere-"

"Así esta bien. Por favor llama al equipo de mantenimiento del jet y diles que lo tengan listo. Estaré ahí en una hora" Tomo un sorbo del Earl Grey y se dirigió a la puerta. "Oh, y ten la puerta del frente abierta. Mis llaves aún están en la mesa del vestíbulo¿cierto?"

"Si, pero-"

Kyoya no le dio la oportunidad de hablar y se alejo al vestíbulo, paso la guardería, y se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta de la habitación de Haruhi.

_**Todas mis bolsas están empacadas. Estoy listo para partir.  
Estoy de pie aquí, frente a tu puerta,  
Odio despertarte para decirte adiós.  
Pero el alba esta llegando, es de mañana.  
El taxi esta esperando, el conductor esta tocando el claxon,  
Estoy tan solo que podría morir.**_

Vacilando, entro en la habitación y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando encontró a Haruhi dormida. Era una suerte que la luz del farol en el jardín brillara a través de la ventana; de otro forma habría tropezado con sus propios pies.

De puntillas se colocó a lado de la cama de Haruhi y sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajita azul aterciopelada y la puso sobre la mesita de noche.

_**Ahora el tiempo de dejarte ha llegado,  
Una vez más déjame besarte,  
Entonces cierra los ojos y haré mi camino.  
Soñando con los días que vendrán,  
Cuando no tendré que irme solo,  
Con el tiempo en que no tendré que decir…**_

Deposito un suave beso en su frente, acariciando su cabello con gentileza para no despertarla.

Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando un pequeño objeto rosado captó su atención. Era un pasador rosa que estaba sobre la mesa del sillón de la esquina. Normalmente, una pequeña cosa como esa no podría haberle hecho detenerse sobre sus pasos. Pero después de una inspección de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo pasador que había encontrado en su habitación hace casi siete meses. Con un rápido vistazo a la aún dormida Haruhi, tomó el pasador y salió del cuarto.

"¿Llamaste al equipo de mantenimiento, Natsue?" preguntó su joven amo mientras se ponía el abrigo en recibidor.

"Si, joven. Estaban sorprendidos porque pensaban que su viaje se había pospuesto"

"Pero puedo usar el jet¿correcto?" Dijo el moreno observando como Natsue no podía estar quieta. "El piloto está en la ciudad¿o me equivoco?"

"Por lo que el encargado me dijo, el piloto tardará un poco, pero el vuelo puede ser arreglado fácilmente"

"Bien" dijo cortante. Kyoya tomó sus llaves, empujo la puerta para abrirla, y se encamino a su auto. Al tiempo que se sentaba, se dio cuenta de que Natsue estaba inquieta de pie junto a la puerta. "¿Qué ocurre, Natsue?"

"¿No sería mejor que saliera en la mañana?" preguntó la muchacha de servicio sin aliento "Cuando Madame Haruhi este despierta-"

"Entonces no sería capaz de irme" Suspiró. "Si tengo que subir a ese jet, es mejor hacerlo cuando ella no este cerca. De otra forma, no habría manera de que dejara este lugar"

"¿Cuándo estará de vuelta?"

"No lo sé" dijo apretando con sus manos el volante. "Pero incluso si regreso, no me verán por aquí"

Después de decir eso, cerró la puerta del auto y condujo fuera de la entrada, fuera de la propiedad y fuera de la vida de Haruhi.

_**Así que bésame y sonríe para mi,  
Dime que esperarás por mi,  
Sujétame como si nunca fueras a dejarme ir  
Porque estoy saliendo en un jet  
No sé cuando volveré otra vez  
Oh bebé, odio partir.**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

**Creo que Fanfiction me odia, estuve tratando de actualizar el miercoles y nada más no cargaba el archivo, intente de nuevo el viernes y nada; pero bueno ya aqui lo tienen y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ahora, cambiando de tema solo queda un capitulo a traducir (por lo menos hasta que la autora actualice), ya alguien me había pregntado si yo pensaba hacer mi propio final a falta de uno, la respuesta es, definitivamente no. Porque no parece justo darle fin a una historia que no me pertenece, siento que es una falta de respeto a la autora original. **

**Dicho esto, solo me falta agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, ya pasamos los 100! Muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**Frágil, no soy**


	17. Yo no soy Frágil

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Yo No Soy Frágil**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"_¡Hey, mira allá! Es el chico Ootori"_

"_¿Dónde?"_

"_Ahí, cerca de la ventana…"_

"_Es muy callado"_

"_Mi papá dice que debo ser su amigo"_

"_Seeh, ¡también el mío!"_

"_Pues el __mío__ no. __Mi papa odia al suyo"_

_El pequeño Kyouya de seis años de edad mantenía sus ojos fijos en las nubes que lentamente se amontonaban e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar todos aquellos susurros. Honestamente… ¿De verdad pensaban que no podía escucharlos? Pero a Kyouya en realidad no le importaba. Escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios al menos una vez a la semana. La feroz rivalidad de estar en la cima estaba ya, a una muy temprana edad, en ellos._

"_Ootori-kun, su mayordomo esta aquí para llevarlo a casa" La profesora de unos 30 años le sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a cargar sus libros. Tomando su mano, lo llevo hacia la salida, en donde su mayordomo esperaba._

"_Gracias por cuidar de mi joven amo, Kinoshita-san" Takatuo hizo una leve reverencia a la profesora. "Vamos a casa" dijo tendiendo su mano al niño quien la tomo sin dudarlo un momento. Takatuo ayudo a Kyouya a subir a la limosina antes de abordar el mismo. Una vez adentro, Kyouya miro al anciano expectante._

"_¿En dónde está mamá?"_

"_La señora esta descansando en casa. __Lamenta no haber podido venir a buscarlo hoy" El mayordomo contestó tratando de mantener en calma al más joven de los Ootori. Algo difícil de hacer cuando estas confinado a un lugar tan limitado como el espacio dentro de una limosina._

"_Oh" El chibi Kyouya esta sentado tranquilamente jugando con sus pulgares, empujo sus lentes deslizándolos poco a poco sobre su nariz._

_Kyouya siempre había encontrado a su familia un poco rara. Cuando tenía cuatro años, su hermana le explico que tenía tres hermanos mayores, una mamá y un papá. Él no le creyó entonces, porque sus hermanos nunca habían jugado con él y siempre pasaban su tiempo en la biblioteca. Sus amigos decían que supuestamente los hermanos grandes debían jugar con los pequeños, así que esos tres chicos grandes no podían ser sus hermanos mayores, ¿verdad? Si lo fueran, ¿no deberían jugar con él, en lugar de fruncir el ceño siempre que lo veían?_

_Sabía que tenía una mamá porque ella siempre lo arropaba en las noches y le daba besos en las mañanas. Pero no estaba del todo seguro acerca de tener un papá. Kyouya se podía considerar muy afortunado si podía verlo dos veces al mes. Fuyumi-neechan decía que su papá trabajaba muy duro para darles todo lo que quisieran, y era por eso que no lo veían a menudo. Para la forma de razonar de un niño, Kyouya pensaba que su padre era un poco tonto. El ya tenía todo lo que quería, así que ¿por qué su padre seguía trabajando?_

_Aunque eso no le importaba mucho. Tenía a Takatuo y a Fuyumi-neechan para jugar con él y a su mamá que siempre estaba en casa. Para él, eso era suficiente. Mientras se sentaba en la cama de su mamá con sus cortas pierna colgando de los lados, hizo una nota mental, decirles a sus amigos que, no necesitaba hermanos mayores, ni a un papá, no mientras tuviera a su mamá y a Fuyumi-neechan. Pero la realidad siempre encuentra la manera de destruir el mundo perfecto de los niños. No mucho tiempo después de su séptimo cumpleaños, su mamá murió a causa de falla cardiaca. _

Ver tubos saliendo de la boca de su mamá como si fueran serpientes ya era suficiente, pero ver hombres metiendo a su mamá en una caja y cubriéndola con tierra, eso fue traumático. Al principio estaba confundido, después estaba asustado, cuando el shock se asentó, empezó a deprimirse. Pero después de ver a su padre dejar el funeral de su mamá por una llamada de negocios, sintió desilusión y desprecio.

Recordaba el sentimiento demasiado bien. Oh, como despreciaba a su querido padre por abandonar a su madre de esa forma, especialmente cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Cuando apagaba la alarma del despertador y se levantaba lentamente de la cama, no pudo evitar preguntarse: '¿No estás haciendo lo mismo que tu padre le hizo a tu madre?'

Sus ojos buscaron la ventana de su espaciosa habitación y soltó un suspiro. En el momento en que vio la punta de la Torre Eiffel, hecho una mirada al mar de concreto que era Paris, sabía que él no era diferente de su padre.

"¿Debo esperar mientras te lamentas por tu tragedia o en lugar de eso debo arrastrarte todo el camino hacia Tuileries?"

Kyouya despertó de su trance y levanto la vista con pereza a través del cuarto hasta llegar a un muchacho a principios de sus veinte. Mientras los vacios ojos de ónix se encontraban con los alegres ojos verdes, su teléfono sonó. Aunque no lo contesto. La mirada de ambos cayó sobre el aparato tecnológico sin ningún interés mientras éste sonaba su pobre corazón mecánico.

"¿No vas a contestar?"

"…"

"¿Bien?" el joven tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el marco de la puerta con impaciencia.

"¿Me ves tratar de tomarlo, Grég?" dijo frotándose los ojos y dirigiéndose al baño. "Y ¿Cómo es que entraste a mi habitación? Pensaba que a todos los estudiantes les habían dado una"

"No estoy sin una alcoba si es lo que tratabas de insinuar" Grégoire Leroux dijo con una sonrisa indiferente en su rostro bronceado. "Mi padre es prácticamente el dueño de la escuela, así que tengo lo que la mayoría de la gente llama la llave maestra"

'_Mi padre es prácticamente el dueño de la escuela…'_

_Dueño de la escuela…_

_Tamaki…_

_Host Club…_

_Haruhi…_

Kyouya se salpico agua en la cara y sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Odiaba cuando Grég salía con la cosa esa de 'mi familia es la dueña de la escuela'. A veces el chico francés le recordaba a Tamaki, sólo que este era moreno con cabello rizado y no un completo cabeza hueca. Así que siempre que le recordaba a Tamaki, también pensaba en el Host Club y por supuesto, a Haruhi.

Fujioka Haruhi.

Ootori Haruhi si se hubiera quedado un poco más en Japón.

"¿Por qué siempre haces esto?"

Kyouya salió con una toalla en la mano, viendo a Grég que estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá color crema. "¿Hacer qué?"

"¿Cómo es que nunca contestas el teléfono?" le preguntó "¿Por qué cuando suena con cierto tono, nunca te molestas ni siquiera en mirar quien llama?"

"¿No has pensado que la razón por la que lo hago es porque hay cierta persona con la que no quiero hablar?" contestó Kyouya alzando las cejas y pateándose mentalmente por dignarse a responder la pregunta de Grég.

"Ah… ya veo" Era su imaginación, ¿o Grég parecía vacilante? "¿Esa cierta persona tiene algo que ver con … con Haruhi?"

Kyouya le dio una dura mirada. Tan fría que el otro chico se removió en su asiento, a pesar de la determinación en sus ojos. "¿Qué más te dijo mi padre?"

"No a mí, sino a mi padre" Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. "Hablaremos cuando lleguemos al parque".

* * *

El sol del domingo lanzaba sus rayos sobre los grandes árboles en el Jardin des Tuileries, haciendo que las hojas brillaran mientras el viento las mecía suavemente. El sonido de risas, el crujido de las hojas, las aves piando y de los perros ladrando llenaba el aire. Todo esto era bien recibido por Kyouya hasta que quedo ahogado por otros ruidos como el movimiento de los vehículos, y el alto cling-clang proveniente de una construcción no muy lejos de ahí.

Doblando la esquina de la página 251, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo con cuidado y lo dejo a lado de él sobre la banca. Estaba volviendo hacer el viejo y frío él y lo sabía. No es tan sorprendente, si tomamos en cuenta que estaba inscrito en una escuela para "gente bien", era enviado a ver a cada cliente Ootori que se encontrara en la ciudad, tenía que escuchar a hombres viejos hablar acerca de su futuro, y había sido obligado a comenzar a salir ocasionalmente con super modelos.

Su padre lo había enviado a Paris para convertirlo una vez más en una marioneta viviente y estaba teniendo éxito. Eso lo asustaba en sobremanera, porque a veces, encontraba muy difícil recordar los sentimientos que había sentido hasta hace un par de meses antes de dejar la mansión. Todos los pequeños detalles que solía memorizar habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran existido. Como si el último día que paso con Haruhi no hubiese sucedido. Realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una marioneta como antes. Sólo que peor.

"_Tienes _que decirme como un no-parisino puede lograr detener el tráfico"

Riendo ligeramente, Kyouya abrió sus ojos y observo como Grég tomaba asiento a su lado. "En serio. Casi no pude pasar le Rue de Rivoli en una pieza. ¡Y _soy_ un parisino de raza pura!"

"Sólo pon atención a la luz roja. Es todo" Kyouya se encogió sin gracia. Sentándose derecho, jugaba ausente con la manga de su cachemir. "¿Y… qué es lo que quieres? La última vez que alguien se acerco, me hizo salir con un poste de super modelo"

"¿Poste de super modelo?" Grég levantó la cejas con interés. "No, no, no. Te has vuelto algo grosero últimamente. Deberías respetarlas, esas pobres chicas. Siempre en el camino, mirando embobadas. Que vergüenza" Dijo chasqueando como efecto de sonido.

"Si quieres su número, puedo dártelo"

"Golpe bajo" rió. "Pero sé que ser delgadas no es la razón por la cual las detestas. Ellas son magnifique, pero ¡ayy!, no son Haruhi. ¿Correcto?"

Grég observo como Kyouya soltó un largo suspiro y se inclino hacia adelante, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas. Había sido un golpe, mencionar Haruhi al chico japonés. Pero Grég no era el tipo de persona que da palos de ciego cuando se trata de relaciones. Además, ¿de qué serviría fingir no saber nada cuando ya se le había escapado el nombre de la chica en la mañana? Lo mejor era, terminar con ello de una vez.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de ella?" Kyouya preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"Tú padre se lo dijo a mi padre, que a su vez me lo dijo a mi" soltó "Le encantan los buenos chismes a pesar de ser un hombre a finales de sus 60s"

"Ya veo. Hay tres clases de personas que siempre encontrarás sin importar a donde vayas: los que pretenden ser lo que no son, los que se creen superiores y los chismosos. No me sorprende. Dijo el moreno hablando entre dientes "Pero, ¿cuál es el tú punto?"

"¿Mi punto?" Gré levantó una ceja. "Monseur, has sido un dolor en el trasero para todos en el campus desde el momento en que llegaste aquí, y preguntas ¿cuál es mi punto?"

Kyouya lo miro fijamente, y Grég continúo.

"Mi _ punto_ es, que deberías acomodar a Haruhi en el negocio, si es que quieres ser humano. Sin ofender, pero algunas veces me recuerdas a una estatua de mármol que camina"

"¿Acomodarla? ¿Qué crees que me trajo aquí en primer lugar?" Preguntó molesto el japonés "¿De verdad crees que no levante un dedo para arreglar las cosas?"

"Oh, sé que lo hiciste. Pero sólo eso. Levantaste _un dedo_" se burló "¿Quién diablos levanta un solo dedo cuando el amor de su vida está en riesgo? Tienes que hacer más que eso, amigo"

Kyouya se rió. Había pasado todo ese horrible tráfico un domingo en la mañana, ¿para esto? Cómo si él solo no fuera suficientemente irritante. "¿Y todo esto viene del Casanova del campus?"

"Estoy hablando en serio, Kyo. Sé más de lo que piensas" Grég suspiró y se reclinos en el asiento. "Y debo decir, que tienes una gran historia de amor. Pero esto no es la era del renacimiento y tienes permitido actuar libremente" Sonrió "En casp de que no hayas recibido el memo"

"¿Quién pensaría que eras tan sarcástico?" Kyouya rodó los ojos "Créeme Grég… todo este desastre sería mucho más fácil de solucionar si estuviéramos en el renacimiento"

"Metafóricamente hablando, seguramente" sonrió abiertamente "Un corazón débil nunca ganará a la dama, recuerda eso. Aunque" dijo reflexionando "seriamente dudo que tengas un corazón débil. Frío, tal vez. Pero no débil"

"Eso no importa" Kyouya levantó la vista, admirando el cielo azul "Ella probablemente me odia en este momento. Lo sé, yo lo hago"

* * *

"Será mejor que se esté odiando a sí mismo ahora, porque _maldita sea _yo, ya lo odio bastante" Hikaru arrojó el celular de Tamaki desde la mesa y le dio una violenta patada.

"Ten cuidado" dijo Tamaki despreocupadamente, mientras intentaba estabilizar el juego de té que se tambaleaba. "Tomaré eso como que no ha contestado"

"Oh, ¿cómo lo supiste?" murmuró el pelirrojo a punto de estallar.

"Siendo grosero no resolverás nada, hermano" Kaoru suspiró, cansado de los usuales arrebatos de su gemelo.

"¿Estoy siendo grosero?" exclamo Hikaru indignado. "_Él _es el único que no ha contestado nuestras llamadas"

"Bueno lanzar mi teléfono, tampoco es exactamente ser educado" El Rey del Host Club se levanto con el ceño un poco fruncido dirigido hacia su celular roto. "¿Y qué esperabas, Hikaru? Kyoya no ha respondido nuestras llamadas desde que se marcho. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ahora lo haría?"

"Ah, no lo sé" respondió fingiendo encoger los hombros mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos. "¿Tal vez porque su prometida esta en la etapa final del embarazo y esperando entrar en labor en cualquier momento?"

Tamaki levantó una delicada ceja. "Tu sarcasmo no paso desapercibido, Hikaru"

"Bien" se burlo. "Porque se supone que tu deberías de estar ofendido por eso"

Tamaki suspiró. Ya estaba harto de todas estas discusiones, de verdad que lo estaba. Desde que el joven Ootori se había marchado, todo lo que Hikaru hacía eran rabietas y destruir cosas – en especial sus cosas a partir de que decidieron trasladar a Haruhi a la mansión de verano de la familia Suoh. No era que Yoshio la hubiese echado, pero Tamaki pensaba que un pequeño cambio (de cualquier cosa relacionada con los Ootori) sería bueno para ella. Y hubiese funcionado de no ser por el maldito anillo que Kyoya había dejado. No podía contar la cantidad de veces que él y los otros habían intentado apartar ese pequeño artilugio plateado de Haruhi.

Aunque no lo mostraba, Tamaki estaba furioso con su mejor amigo por escapar del país de la forma en que lo había hecho. Sabía por supuesto, la razón detrás de ello. Yoshio había hecho un trato con Kyoya, él le daría a Haruhi y al bebé todos los privilegios de pertenecer a la familia Ootori, incluido el de formar parte de la Corporación Ootori. Bajo la condición de que Kyoya debía dejar Japón, viajar a París y permanecer ahí hasta que Yoshio dijese lo contrario. Un trato justo, seguro; sólo si ignoras la parte en la que Kyoya tiene prohibido todo contacto con Haruhi o su hijo. Por eso nada pudo detener a Tamaki de hacer una tormentosa intromisión a la oficina de Yoshio para gritarle en su cara que estaba en desacuerdo con su juicio y dejar al viejo hombre totalmente desconcertado. Aunque eso no basto para satisfacer su ira. Y desde que su amigo no regresaba sus llamadas, había tenido que desquitar su frustración con el saco de boxeo que Mori le había dado después de notar su fijación por golpear paredes y espejos.

"¿Cuán es la fecha probable para que nazca el bebé, Mi señor?" La gentil voz de Kaoru rompió el silencio del jardín de la Mansión Suoh.

"Esta semana o la próxima" contestó ausente, removiendo su té y sin mirar nada en particular.

"Ya veo" Kaoru tomo un sorbo de su taza, sus ojos vagaron alrededor del hermoso jardín. "¿Haruhi, no esta tomando todas sus comidas, cierto?" preguntó con franqueza.

"Por lo que Natsue me ha dicho, no" El rubio frunció el ceño, en tanto Hikaru aguzaba su mirada. "Muy imprudente de su parte, en realidad. Pero las sirvientas se las ingenian para convencerla de una manera u otra" su ceño de profundizo y su mirada se endureció. "Ella se rehúsa a escuchar a Honey-sempai o a Mori-sempai"

"Voy a matar a Kyoya" susurro el menor de los gemelos.

Tamaki le dio una mirada curiosa, mientras los labios de Hikaru formaban una interesante sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Cerrando sus ojos, la sonrisa maliciosa del pelirrojo se transformo en una cínica y dijo "Es cuestión de tiempo para que veas las cosas desde mi punto de vista, Kaoru"

"Bueno, no lo creo" respondió su hermano "Yo solo estoy enojado con Kyoya por abandonar a Haruhi, _Tú _por otro lado, lo _odias"_

"¿Hay alguna diferencia, _Kaoru?" _dijo desafiante, poniendo énfasis al pronunciar el nombre de su gemelo, con un tono que desde la perspectiva de Tamaki parecía a punto de estallar.

"Por supuesto que la hay, _querido _hermano" soltó "Enojo y odio son dos muy distintas emociones"

"Justo como tú y yo, entonces" sonrió con frialdad el mayor de los Hitachiin a su hermano pequeño. "Nos hemos estado convirtiendo en dos individuos diferentes, ¿verdad?"

"Si, creo que tienes razón" contestó Kaoru con la misma fría sonrisa y sin una expresión en su rostro lo que hizo estremecer a Tamaki. Tal vez sería mejor intervenir antes de que los gemelos se atacaran entre ellos.

Pero antes de que los pelirrojos o Tamaki pudieran completar otra palabra, su vista cayó en el pequeño rubio, Honey, que se acercaba a paso rápido, seguido por un sereno Mori. La simple visión de Honey caminando en vez de ir sentado en los hombros de su primo, hizo que los tres chicos se pusieran alerta, temiendo lo peor.

"Yoshio Ootori está aquí" declaró, yendo directo al punto "Exige ver a Haruhi"

"¿QUÉ?" resonó la voz de Tamaki. El rubio se levanto violentamente, azotando sus manos en la mesa. "No se _atrevería"_

Los gemelos sentían vergüenza ante el arrebato del Rey, Los ojos de Honey y Mori lo veían aburridos, ya se esperaban esa reacción del expresivo Tamaki. Abriendo su pequeña boca Honey, simplemente dijo "Aparentemente, lo hizo" el mayor de los presentes se enderezo y con una mirada de precaución hacia Mori en caso de que Tamaki decidiera partir la mesa en dos, agregó "De hecho, la última ves que lo vi, estaba en camino a la habitación de Haruhi"

"Arriba, ustedes dos" le gruño a los gemelos que silenciosamente obedecieron. Apenas conteniendo su enfado, el Rey emprendió la marcha a través del jardín con los hombros rígidos, y el resto del club andando tras él. La mirada de Tamaki era tan peligrosa que incluso Mori se detuvo en su intento de tocar al presidente del Host Club.

* * *

Haruhi observaba muy concentrada el diamante del anillo que llevaba en su dedo.

Era un anillo encantador, simple pero sin dejar de ser elegante. Tamaño justo, con un diamante cuadrado entre dos más pequeños sobre una banda de platino. La mayoría de las chicas matarían por una piedra así de grande, pero no ella. El hermoso diamante no era la razón por la cual le gustaba el anillo, sino la persona que se lo había dado, era esa persona quien lo hacía valioso. Para Haruhi, ese sencillo arillo plateado era lo único que la conectaba con Kyoya.

'_Bueno, no por mucho'_

Haruhi se permitió una pequeña, apenas visible sonrisa mientras frotaba su vientre. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero a veces, sentía que había dos pares de pequeños pies que pateaban en vez de uno. Estaba emocionada tal vez, Haruhi nunca se permitiría una sonrisa verdadera, sabiendo que Kyoya no conocería su pequeño secreto. Podía sentir como su sonrisa desaparecía una vez que con su dedo trazaba el anillo, toda la calidez se fue de su corazón y era remplazada por fría tristeza.

"Perteneció a mi esposa"

Haruhi trago en seco al momento que reconocía la voz profunda. Movió lentamente su rostro hacia la puerta, deseaba en silencio poder hundirse en la lujosa cama King size, con las sábanas de seda, cómodas y todo. Prácticamente podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza tratando de salir de su pecho en el momento en que sus ojos cayeron en el elegante hombre de edad, parado en la puerta de su habitación. Jamás, en su vida pensó en volver a ver Yoshio Ootori.

Haciendo el camino alrededor de la cama, se sentó en una confortable silla justo a lado de Haruhi. "Es una reliquia familiar" Señalando el anillo que Haruhi nerviosa tocaba. "Me preguntaba en dónde estaba" Después de un momento de silencio, Yoshio levanto sus fríos ojos grises para hacer contacto con los ahora aburridos orbes chocolate.

"No me explico por qué mi hijo te escogió" Empezó "No quiero parecer insensible, pero esperaba que la elección de mi hijo fuera alguien… más."

Haruhi entrecerró lo ojos ante el evidente insulto que Yoshio le había hecho. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre, se apoyó recta contra las muchas almohadas que Natsue había arreglado y sostuvo la mirada acusadora del viejo. "Por supuesto que no" replicó con acidez "Usted, por todo lo que sé, nunca se ha tomado el tiempo para conocer a su propio hijo" sonrió fríamente "¿_Puede_ negarlo?"

"No, no lo niego" Una de las cejas de Yoshio desapareció detrás de su cabello por la sorpresa que le causo Haruhi y su atrevida respuesta. La chica era más valiente de lo que pensaba. "Pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que mi hijo tiene gustos sofisticados en todo incluyendo mujeres, y tu, querida… eres ordinaria" y con una sonrisa maliciosa agrego "¿_Puedes_ negarlo?"

Haruhi sonrió. "De hecho, lo niego" Volteando para evitar al señor Ootori, se quedo observando el cielo azul desde una de las grandes ventanas. "Soy cualquier cosa menos ordinaria, Ootori-san si ha venido aquí para hacerme sentir mal, no se hubiera molestado" Y si Yoshio hubiese escuchado con atención, la habría oído susurrar "Su hijo ya lo ha hecho sin intentarlo siquiera"

"Veo que eres tan arrogante como estúpida" Yoshio se levantó de su silla, mirando directamente a Haruhi. "¿Realmente creíste que mi hijo se quedaría contigo pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer que desee?" gruñó, olvidándose de su actitud 'Soy-sanguinario-elegante-y-aristocrático-ten-miedo' "Yo creo que no"

"Eso no fue arrogancia, Ootori-san" le contestó con agudeza la chica "Era yo, diciéndole que soy más fuerte de lo que usted piensa. Y si se trata de estúpidez. Yo creo que confunde mi bajo nivel de CI con el suyo" Haruhi, se sintió muy bien después de decir eso último. Tal vez era la furia reprimida que había estado conteniendo los últimos meses.

Nadie le había llamado estúpido en toda su vida. Nunca. La gente le temía, respetaba, trataba de complacerlo. Pero ahí estaba, una chiquilla de apenas 16 años, insultando su inteligencia. Ni siquiera el chico Suoh se había atrevido a tanto. Aunque tenía que admitir que las amenazas que había hecho habían puesto alerta a su escuadrón de policía privada. Tratando desesperadamente de recobrar la compostura, se enderezo y fulmino con la mirada a Haruhi, quien la sostuvo sin estremecerse.

"¿Y por qué, por favor, dirías eso _querida?"_

"Porque, Ootori-_san" _sonrió, sus manos se movieron un poco como una sacudida a través de su cuerpo "Usted piensa que tiene el control sobre su hijo cuando es claro que él no quiere nada de usted, si puede evitarlo. No crea que no sé nada acerca de que tan lejos tuvo que ir para que Kyouya lo escuchara" Haruhi, se detuvo, dejando la amenaza.

Respirando profundamente, Yoshio acomodó su corbata y entrelazó sus manos tras su espalda "Veo que el joven Suoh te conto acerca del trato que hice con Kyouya" Aunque no lo mostró, Yoshio comenzaba a lamentar su decisión de enfrentar a la muchacha.

"Obviamente" Haruhi rodó los ojos "No voy a darle la satisfacción de saber que me ha lastimado, Ootori-san. En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, tengo amigos que me apoyan todo el tiempo y _nada_ de lo que usted haga _podrá_ a herirme" En el momento en que dijo esas palabras el brillo volvió a sus apagados ojos, haciéndolos resplandecer con la luz de mañana.

"No te des demasiado crédito, Señorita Fujioka" Yoshio sonrío con tristeza "No intentaba lastimarte, en lo absoluto. Hice lo que hice para proteger la reputación de mi hijo y de mi familia" sentenció "Nunca perdería mi tiempo y esfuerzo contigo"

"Bueno, me alegra que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para no hacerlo" Haruhi sonrió con frialdad sintiendo como un segundo estremecimiento recorría su espina dorsal "No intento insultarlo, Ootori-san. Pero debería saber que no soy tan frágil como parezco"

"Entonces discúlpame, por alejarlo de ti"

Haruhi y Yoshio voltearon hacia la entrada, un poco desconcertados de ver a Tamaki parado ahí con el puño apretado mientras los demás miraban con frialdad al hombre de negocios. "Mori-sempai" Tamaki dijo cortante "Por favor lleva a nuestro invitado a la puerta principal. Creo que su limosina está esperando en la entrada"

Mori lanzo una rápida mirada a Tamaki y dio un paso dentro de la habitación de Haruhi. "Por favor", su voz profunda tenía un tono definitivo impreso. Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo en dirección a la puerta, Mori observo como Yoshio avanzó hacia la salida con rigidez. El Host Club se apartó para dejar pasar al hombre, ninguno de ellos intercambió bromas con él. Ni siquiera el dulce Honey-sempai que se comportaba tan frío como Tamaki.

Deteniéndose abruptamente, Yoshio estiró su cuellos un poco para mirar a Haruhi antes de hablar, "Nunca dije que fueras frágil, señorita Fujioka. Sé que no lo eres" Con eso, abandonó la habitación con Mori siguiéndolo de cerca.

El aire frío parecía dispersarse lentamente después de la partida del señor Ootori, causando que Haruhi suspirara aliviada. Acarició gentilmente su vientre, miro interrogativamente a los chicos parados en la entrada "¿Cómo lo supieron?"

"Taka-chan y yo vimos a Ootori-san en el vestíbulo" sonrió Honey-sempai mientras se lanzaba hacia la cama de Haruhi. Tomando su silencio como un 'ok', el resto del club se reunió sobre la alfombra de terciopelo del cuarto y se acomodaron en los sofás y las sillas "¿Estás bien Haru-chan?" Honey-sempai miro detenidamente a Haruhi con sus grandes ojos, la frialdad había desaparecido de ellos. Haruhi sonrió al loli-shota antes de mirar con una sonrisa a los demás chicos. Sabía, sin embargo, que no había mucho tiempo que perder.

"Tamaki-sempai" Susurró mientras los ojos de todos enfocaban al Rey del club, quien esperaba recibir alguna clase de abuso verbal "¿Podrías llamar a Natsue? Creo… creo que ya casi es el momento"

Tomó poco tiempo para que sus palabras fueran entendidas – medio minuto para ser exactos- pero cuando las captaron, el Host Club hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: entrar en completo caos. Mientras Tamaki echaba el cerrojo a la puerta, Hikaru y Kaoru hablaban por sus teléfonos celulares simultáneamente, gritando algo que Haruhi no entendió, ya que estaba mordiendo sus labios para no llorar de dolor. Honey trataba de poner a Usa-chan en los brazos de Haruhi, pero Mori llego justo a tiempo para evitarlo y obligar al pequeño rubio a darle a la chica un poco de espacio.

* * *

Tamaki se paseaba por el salón con sus manos en el cabello, todo el tiempo murmurando frenéticamente palabras en francés mientras los otros evitaban mirarlo. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, ellos no estaban mejor que el Rey. Hikaru estaba completamente nervioso, sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras Kaoru estaba parado con la vista en blanco viendo hacia la ventana, su cara había pasado ya por todos los colores posibles. Honey parecía estar empeñado en terminarse un pastel de queso especialmente grande en tiempo record y Mori lo observaba sin verlo realmente.

Si, los anfitriones estaban hechos un completo lío y ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de que las sirvientas que no habían sido requeridas por la doctora los mimaban excesivamente, trayendo té caliente, galletas recién horneadas, acomodando las almohadas y cuchicheando acerca de lo dulces que lucían todos tan preocupados por su querida Madame Fujioka.

Ninguno de los chicos oía nada salvo, algunos gemidos de dolor y sollozos de Haruhi, los cuales eran como dagas que atravesaban sus corazones. El miedo por la vida de su princesa, era un pensamiento que en particular querían tener alejado de sus mentes, un pensamiento que ninguno de ellos (ni siquiera Mori ni Honey) deseaba ser molestados con eso. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el primer sonido del llanto de un infante hizo eco a través de la mansión, llenando a los hombres de alivió. Tamaki cayó sobre sus rodillas y se estalló en lagrimas, Honey dejó caer su tenedor, y rodeo con sus brazos a Mori quien acarició su cabeza con afecto, Hikaru levanto un puño triunfal al aire con una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras Kaoru colapsaba sobre el sillón más cercano soltando un enorme suspiro.

La felicidad, sin embargo, duro muy poco ya que la doctora apareció dentro de la habitación con una expresión severa en el rostro. El sonido lloroso y la voz infantil cesó al tiempo que el doctor miraba a los muchachos, uno a la vez antes de revelar las tan temidas noticias. Cuando lo hizo, el aire aumento como si los seres vivos dentro del cuarto hubieran muerto. Ella los dejo con los rostros blancos como la tiza, cada uno de ellos intentaban, con extrema dificultad, asimilar las horribles, horribles noticias.

Mori fue el primero en recobrarse. Se levanto del sillón que ocupaba y se arrodillo con una violenta sacudida a lado de Tamaki. De su bolsillo, sacó su celular y gentilmente lo deslizó en las temblorosas manos del presidente del club. "Él debe saberlo", susurró.

Asintiendo ligeramente, Tamaki lucho con las teclas de los números y esperó con el tono de marcado reverberando en sus oídos. Como esperaba, nadie contestó y habló con el sistema de mensaje de voz, sólo logrando pronunciar unas cuantas palabras:

"Haruhi… gemelos… complicación… _muerte"_

_

* * *

_

_OMG..._

_Estoy un poco asustada... _

_PERDÓN!!!_

_Tarde mucho, realmente mucho en actualizar...Las razones fueron varías..._

_1° Como ven el final es demasiado indefinido... y como no habían actualización del original (y aún no la han hecjo) no quería llegar hasta ahí... así que pensé que lo mejor era esperar para subir el capítulo...  
_

_2° Me puse en contacto con la autora, para preguntar (Por cierto agracede mucho que sigan su historia) sobre el final, y me dijo que todavía no estaba muy segura de cuando lo publicaría, así que decidí esperar más..._

_3°... Esto no hay tercero... sólo que después la escuela, el servicio social, ya no me dio tiempo... pero aprovechando las vacaciones..._

_Aquí esta el capítulo 17, ahora recemos todas(os) para saber el final pronto!!_


End file.
